J'ai vu l'Enfer
by Green Absynthe
Summary: Darwin vient de mourir mais Erik et Charles n'ont pas le temps de s'apitoyer. Ils doivent entraîner les recrues et se préparer à affronter Shaw. Mais le passé d'Erik n'a jamais cessé de le hanter et l'empêche d'avancer sereinement. Charles est déterminé à aider son ami sans s'imaginer que son implication émotionnelle pourrait le conduire à sa propre perte...
1. Chapitre 1

J'ai vu l'Enfer

Note : ceci est ma première fiction sur l'univers X-Men. Elle comprendra neuf chapitres, plutôt axés sur les relations entre Charles et Erik, et le passé de ce dernier. J'ai choisi T comme rating en raison des thèmes abordés (nazisme, camps de concentration et sexualité dans le chapitre 8). J'ai essayé de rester la plus fidèle possible au film X-Men First Class (où se situe la fiction) et surtout à l'Histoire. S'il y a des incohérences, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _« Je crois encore à la bonté innée des hommes. Il m'est absolument impossible de tout construire sur une base de mort, de misère et de confusion, je vois comment le monde se transforme lentement en un désert, j'entends plus fort, toujours plus fort, le grondement du tonnerre qui approche et nous tuera, nous aussi, je ressens la souffrance de millions de personnes et pourtant, quand je regarde le ciel, je pense que tout finira par s'arranger, que cette brutalité aura une fin, que le calme et la paix reviendront régner sur le monde. En attendant, je dois garder mes pensées à l'abri, qui sait, peut-être trouveront-elles une application dans les temps à venir ! »_

Anne Frank

XxXxX

 _Westchester, New York – Mardi 16 octobre 1962_

Charles n'éprouvait aucun attachement à cette maison d'enfance froide et impersonnelle qu'était sa vaste demeure de Westchester. Certes, il y avait des très bons souvenirs, comme sa rencontre avec Raven, mais il ne se rappelait pas y avoir été un jour à l'aise. Il y avait donc une grande ironie du sort de vouloir maintenant considérer cet endroit comme un refuge pour les mutants même si pour le moment ils n'étaient qu'une poignée d'entre eux.

L'ambiance était lourde, tous étaient choqués par la mort de Darwin survenue la veille. Charles pouvait sentir que tous ses compagnons vivaient leur deuil différemment malgré leurs efforts pour garder leurs sentiments bien cachés. Alors personne n'avait plus abordé la disparition du chauffeur de taxi, ni la trahison d'Angel. Ils étaient devenus comme un tabou. Pour Charles c'était celui de son échec. Et plus que la tristesse, il éprouvait une sourde colère envers le monde entier et avait presque envie de fermer les yeux pour se convaincre que rien de tout cela n'était vrai.

 _\- Alors vous pensez que nous pourrons vivre ensemble, Mutants et Humains alors que Noirs et Blancs n'arrivons pas encore à nous supporter ?_

 _\- Oui Darwin, j'y crois sincèrement et je ferai tout pour. La haine n'est que le résultat d'une profonde incompréhension entre les peuples, alors il suffit que quelqu'un leur ouvre les yeux, les pousse à se connaître les uns les autres…_

 _\- « Souvent, les hommes se haïssent les uns les autres parce qu'ils ont peur les uns des autres ; ils ont peur parce qu'ils ne se connaissent pas ; ils ne se connaissent pas parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas communiquer ; ils ne peuvent pas communiquer parce qu'ils sont séparés. »_

 _\- Martin Luther King ?_

 _\- Oui, mais cela aurait pu être vous… Et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de vous suivre. Parce qu'il arrivera un moment où l'humanité apprendra notre existence, et quand ce jour viendra, ce n'est pas aux côtés de la CIA que je veux être mais du votre. Et si un jour vous doutez, rappelez-vous de ce jour : celui où je vous dis que vous serez le Martin Luther King des mutants._

Charles avait légèrement souri à cette remarque, à la fois flatté d'être comparé à ce grand orateur et inquiet à l'idée de tenir un jour un rôle aussi important pour la communauté mutante que l'était en ce moment même Martin Luther King pour la population Noire. Il avait beaucoup discuté avec Darwin qui avait partagé avec lui ses difficultés d'appartenir à une minorité dans une Amérique encore ségrégationniste, même si l'Etat de New York était plus ouvert d'esprit que ceux du Sud. Charles pouvait donc comprendre et anticiper les futurs problèmes que rencontreraient les mutants et était donc convaincu que leur anonymat était essentiel pour le moment. Alors il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'Erik n'avait pas eu entièrement tort quand un jour il lui avait fait part de sa crainte de voir la CIA répertorier les mutants. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient besoin d'eux, mais demain ? Mais plus que tout, c'était la peur que parmi les mutants se trouvent des personnes bien plus dangereuses que la haine humaine, des personnes comme Shaw, désireuses de répandre le chaos d'une suprématie mutante, quelqu'un comme Erik, instable et impulsif…

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps d'être en deuil Charles.

Charles ne réagit pas immédiatement aux paroles d'Erik qui se tenaient à l'encadrement de la porte. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre de laquelle il pouvait observer le soleil se coucher. Il envia un instant Erik et sa capacité d'encaisser froidement les chocs, lui n'avait pas cette faculté.

\- Tout le monde ne peut pas être comme toi Erik, lâcha-t-il finalement avant de se tourner.

Erik affichait un visage étonné qui se mua en colère quand il comprit le reproche.

\- Quand on mène une guerre, il faut être prêt à perdre ses équipiers. Cela ne signifie pas que je ne ressens rien, répliqua le mutant.

\- Je ne veux pas d'une guerre !

\- C'est trop tard, elle a réellement démarrée hier, quand Schmidt a tué l'un des nôtres… Tu es aussi en colère que nous autres, toi aussi tu as envie de vengeance.

\- C'est justement ce qui me fait peur, avoua Charles en contournant son bureau pour faire face à Erik. Je déteste éprouver cette colère qui me donne envie de hurler contre tout le monde.

\- Parce que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un te prend une personne qui t'était chère… Et la colère ne disparaîtra pas tant que tu ne te seras pas vengé.

\- Tu te trompes, Erik. Je ne suis pas comme toi, rappela une nouvelle fois le plus jeune. Je ne perds pas en vue le but de notre mission mais je suis surtout en colère contre moi-même. Évidemment c'est Shaw le responsable de tout cela, mais je n'étais pas là pour protéger les jeunes et…

Charles soupira et pinça l'arête de son nez, évitant le regard d'Erik.

\- Oui, c'est certain que Darwin et les des agents de la CIA seraient encore en vie si tu avais été là, admit Erik. Tu aurais repéré Schmidt et ses sbires avant même qu'ils n'attaquent et tu ne serais pas ici à te lamenter. Mais tu n'étais pas là, parce qu'ailleurs occupé à traquer notre ennemi pour l'empêcher de déclencher une troisième guerre mondiale qui coûterait la vie de millions de personnes. Nous devons parfois sacrifier une vie pour en sauver des milliers, et tu ne seras pas toujours là pour protéger les tiens. C'est donc pour cela que Raven et les autres doivent apprendre à se défendre seuls et ensuite combattre pour leur survie.

\- Vas-tu rester cette fois ? demanda Charles en plantant ses yeux bleus perçants dans ceux étonnés d'Erik, ce qui le poussa à préciser sa question : Tu suis toujours ton impulsion du moment, comme le soir où tu as volé le dossier de Shaw pour continuer en solitaire, ou encore avant-hier quand tu as choisi d'attaquer la télépathe plutôt que de suivre le plan initial… Alors je te redemande : vas-tu rester jusqu'au bout ou partir quand tu décideras d'une nouvelle approche en solitaire ?

\- Charles je…

\- J'ai besoin de savoir maintenant si je peux compter sur toi parce que je n'y arriverai pas seul, poursuivit le télépathe. Évidemment, tu es libre de partir à tout moment mais je ne veux pas être pris au dépourvu quand ça arrivera…

\- Je ne peux pas t'affirmer ce qui se passera une fois que nous aurons mis Schmidt hors d'état de nuire mais jusque-là, je reste, promit Erik soudainement conscient de l'importance que lui donnait Charles dans cette mission.

\- Bien, fit Charles d'un ton qui se voulait neutre mais qui trahissait tout de même son soulagement. Demain nous commencerons à nous entraîner et pendant ce temps, Moira nous tiendra informés des mouvements de Shaw.

\- Charles, tu n'es pas seul tu sais ? lâcha brusquement le mutant en faisant un pas en avant.

Le télépathe fut incapable de répondre, il se demanda même un instant s'il n'avait pas imaginé les paroles d'Erik. Mais quand il les répéta en posant une main ferme sur son épaule, Charles se dégagea si brutalement qu'Erik laissa sa main en suspens, un air vexé plaqué sur son visage.

\- Merci Erik, fit précipitamment le télépathe. La journée a été longue, tu devrais aller te reposer.

\- Je pensais rester un peu, répondit Erik. Pourquoi pas une partie d'échecs ?

Charles retint un soupir. Erik avait perçu sa nervosité et même s'il ne l'admettrait pas, il s'en inquiétait. Le télépathe se demanda si son trouble était si évident pour qu'Erik cherche à rester.

\- Une autre fois. Je n'ai pas été ici depuis un long moment, j'ai quelques affaires urgentes à régler avec ma banque et les investissements de ma mère, expliqua le télépathe.

\- Tu pouvais simplement dire que tu ne veux pas de ma présence, fit remarquer Erik avec un sourire que Charles n'arriva pas à cerner.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui me gêne Erik. J'ai juste envie d'être seul, admit le plus jeune un peu honteux de son mensonge démasqué.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, statua Erik en fermant la porte avant de s'y adosser.

\- S'il te plait ! s'agaça Charles. Je n'ai pas envie de débattre avec toi, pas ce soir.

 _Tu joues à l'ami présent mais tu partiras dès que tu en auras l'occasion. Va te faire foutre._

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, après ma promesse ? demanda le mutant en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai projeté, n'est-ce pas ? fit Charles, mortifié.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est bien toi qui m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas en vouloir à quelqu'un pour ses pensées, mais seulement pour ses actes, répondit Erik.

\- Sauf que tu n'es pas télépathe. Et te projeter mes pensées sans ton consentement, c'est comme si je t'avais hurlé dessus, soupira-t-il. Je suis désolé Erik et je ne te ferai pas l'affront de dire que je ne _pensais_ pas ce que tu as perçu. C'est comme les paroles qu'on lance sous la colère qui ont un sens, mais qui sont exacerbées et exprimées maladroitement.

\- La colère est nocive pour toi, tu dois donc l'exprimer verbalement si tu ne veux pas que ton esprit le face à ta place, exposa le mutant. Tu es télépathe, il faut que tu gardes ton esprit clair…

\- Tu as raison Erik. Et jamais personne n'avait été aussi proche de la vérité sur l'influence de mes sentiments sur ma télépathie, admit Charles avec une certaine lassitude. Mais j'ai l'habitude de gérer cela tout seul…

\- Il est peut-être temps de changer tes habitudes ? J'avais l'habitude de traquer Schmidt tout seul avant que tu me fasses comprendre que _je ne suis pas seul_. Peut-être as-tu besoin de le comprendre toi aussi ?

Charles esquissa un sourire, se concentrant plus qu'à l'accoutumée, de peur de projeter sa mélancolie et ses angoisses à Erik. Il lui tourna alors le dos et se dirigea vers l'étagère où étaient posés le plateau d'échecs et la boite contenant les pièces. Ses doigts s'appuyèrent sur le bois noble mais ne fit aucun autre mouvement. Il venait de comprendre qu'il n'arriverait pas à mentir, qu'il n'arriverait pas à prétendre qu'il s'était calmé et jouer cette partie d'échec qu'il avait envisagée à l'instant. Il était trop en colère pour mentir et cette constatation nourrit encore plus cette rage dérangeante qui le poussa à balayer le contenu de l'étagère d'un geste de main. Les yeux fermés, Charles ne perçut que le bruit fracassant du lourd plateau d'échec s'écrasant sur le sol, suivi des légers tintements des pièces sorties de leur boite. En temps normal, il se serait immédiatement penché pour ramasser le tout, culpabilisant de son geste impulsif, mais à la place il fit subir aux livres avoisinants le même traitement avant d'être stoppé par une pression sur son épaule.

\- Allons courir avant de la nuit soit complètement tombée, dit Erik en incitant Charles à s'éloigner de l'étagère.

\- Non merci, je n'aime pas vraiment courir, murmura le télépathe qui, réalisant les conséquences de sa colère, s'accroupit pour regrouper les pièces d'échecs.

\- Ce n'est pas une proposition, statua fermement Erik.

Charles stoppa ses mouvements et regarda Erik dans un haussement de sourcils. Son ton était tellement implacable que le télépathe resta sans voix.

\- On se rejoint dans dix minutes dans le hall et si tu n'y es pas, je viendrai te chercher, ajouta le mutant.

Sans laisser le temps à Charles de réagir et protester, Erik quitta la pièce en laissant la porte grande ouverte. Charles soupira et ramassa rapidement les objets qu'il avait fait tomber pour les remettre négligemment à leur place. Il hésita un instant car il se sentait pas forcé d'obéir à Erik malgré sa fermeté mais choisit finalement d'aller dans sa chambre pour enfiler ses vêtements de sport. Il n'allait peut-être pas courir sérieusement mais une bonne marche ne lui ferait pas de mal.

XxXxX

Les affaires de Raven et les siennes qu'il avait faites expédier par bateau du Royaume-Uni après leur départ précipité n'étaient pas encore arrivées. Il se retrouva donc à fouiller dans ses anciens vêtements et dénicha un survêtement datant de l'époque où il étudiait l'anthropologie à Harvard. Il regretta la sobriété de la tenue de sport d'Oxford quand il passa le sweatshirt cramoisi frappé d'un ostentatoire « Harvard » en lettres capitales blanches dans le dos. Pourtant, il se souvenait de sa fierté d'avoir appartenu au Harvard Crimson, pour l'équipe de natation dont il était membre à l'époque. Mais le temps que prenait l'activité au sein d'un club de sport l'avait fait renoncer à l'idée d'en intégrer un à l'université d'Oxford, utilisant son survêtement pour les longues journées passées dans sa chambre à étudier.

Quand il descendit dans le hall, Erik l'attendait déjà et sa tenue semblait beaucoup plus improvisée que la sienne. Un simple pantalon noir et un tee-shirt de la même couleur, chaussé de Converses usées. Charles prit alors conscience de leur différence de milieu : lui-même portait sur le dos le survêtement d'une des universités les plus prestigieuses au monde et Erik, au contraire, avait l'air d'avoir déniché sa tenue à la friperie du coin. Charles avait grandi dans un cadre favorisé, fréquenté que des gens du même statut social et même s'il avait conscience de la chance qu'il avait, il ne s'était jamais montré très concerné par les difficultés des gens _normaux_. Stupide enfant gâté qu'il était ! S'il voulait accomplir le rêve qu'il nourrissait, faire de cet endroit une école, il lui faudrait abolir toutes les différences sociales. Devrait-il pour autant imposer le port d'un uniforme ? Non, il l'idée n'était pas de brimer la personnalité de ses élèves… Peut-être que…

\- Charles ? questionna Erik, le sortant de son questionnement.

\- J'en arrivais à la conclusion qu'il faudra des vêtements de sport identiques pour tout le monde, répondit vaguement Charles en se débarrassant de son sweatshirt pour ne garder que le polo blanc qu'il portait dessous.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit le mutant surpris par la remarque de Charles. Du moment que tu ne choisis pas quelque chose de cramoisi avec _Division X_ écrit en blanc dans le dos ! ajouta-t-il en jetant un œil au sweatshirt que Charles avait laissé sur le porte manteau avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Je pensais à quelque chose de très simple, sourit faiblement le plus jeune.

Il suivit Erik à l'extérieur et le regarda s'élancer en courant, lui-même ne faisant que marcher.

\- A quoi te servait ton joli survêtement si tu ne peux même pas faire quelques foulées ? taquina Erik en se retournant et faisant du surplace jusqu'à ce que Charles arrive à sa hauteur.

\- Je n'aime pas courir, rappela le télépathe. Alors vas-y, moi je marche.

\- Sauf que je ne connais pas ton jardin, ou plutôt ton parc. Je n'ai pas envie de me perdre alors que la nuit arrive, répliqua le mutant.

\- Je te retrouverai…

\- Charles… ne fais pas l'enfant et cours avec moi. Tu verras ça te changera les idées, soupira Erik.

\- Je me sens déjà mieux.

\- Non, tu t'es juste calmé un peu, fit-il remarquer.

\- En faisant deux fois le tour du parc par l'allée principale, cela prend une trentaine de minutes, lâcha le plus jeune, vaincu, avant de démarrer en petites foulées pour ensuite prendre un rythme plus soutenu.

Il savait qu'Erik n'était pas à son maximum mais qu'il restait à son allure avec pour excuse de ne pas connaître le chemin à suivre même s'ils ne quittaient pas l'allée principale. Charles ne commenta pas, c'était assez reposant de courir en silence, même en étant accompagné. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot et l'unique son qui parvenait à leurs oreilles était leurs respirations contrôlées qui prouvaient que l'un comme l'autre n'était pas étranger au sport. Quand ils furent à la moitié du second tour, Charles proposa :

\- Le premier arrivé ?

Erik s'élança et fut sans grand surprise le premier à atteindre le point d'arrivée. Charles ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son ami fièrement planté devant lui. Erik était un homme compétitif, il n'avait pas besoin de faire la course pour le comprendre.  
Le télépathe démarra quelques étirements sous le regard attentif d'Erik bien qu'il fasse désormais trop sombre pour distinguer quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu devrais rentrer avant d'attraper froid, déclara Charles.

\- Et toi ? fit Erik d'un air suspicieux.

\- Il y a un endroit où j'aimerais aller, répondit le télépathe.

\- Je comprends que tu aies besoin de rester seul mais ce n'est pas bon de s'isoler trop longtemps surtout quand tu as le choix de ne pas le faire, déclara Erik avant de marcher vers l'entrée de la demeure, respectant son choix.

\- Viens avec moi, fit Charles juste avant qu'Erik ne referme la porte derrière lui. Ça t'intéressera peut-être, après tout, sourit le télépathe quand son ami reparut.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement à travers le parc. Mais ce n'était pas un silence tranquille comme pendant leur course, Erik pouvait sentir une légère tension, comme lorsque Charles avait laissé sa colère exploser dans son bureau.

\- Là-bas, vit un couple employé ici, dit alors Charles en désignant un bâtiment dont une fenêtre au rez-de-chaussée était éclairée. Le jardinier et son épouse se sont occupés du manoir pendant notre absence. Ils ont commencé à travailler ici avant même ma naissance.

\- Il s'occupe seul de tous les espaces verts ? s'étonna Erik.

\- Il a un certain _don_ avec la nature si tu vois ce que je veux dire, sourit Charles. Mais j'étais le seul de ma famille à savoir pourquoi nos plantes étaient toujours parfaites… Ma mère était ravie que ses roses soient toujours magnifiques. Plus de roses aujourd'hui, juste du matériel d'horticulture, ajouta-t-il en désignant vaguement une serre plus loin.

\- Tu n'aimes pas les fleurs, remarqua le mutant.

\- J'aime la nature mais je trouve que faire pousser des fleurs à des fins esthétiques est une perte de temps. Mais en vérité, je crois que j'éprouve une jalousie inconsciente envers ces roses que ma mère chérissait… Heureusement, il y a un endroit que j'ai toujours adoré ici, dit le plus jeune en accélérant le pas quand ils furent à proximité d'un petit bâtiment pas plus grand qu'un garage. Ça fait des années que je n'y suis pas venu, j'espère que tout est en bon état !

\- Le jardinier et sa femme n'ont pas entretenu les lieux ?

\- Non, j'aime me dire que je suis le seul à venir ici. Même Raven n'y a jamais mis les pieds, avoua Charles en s'arrêtant devant la porte dont la poignée était enchainée.

Erik l'observa s'agenouiller pour soulever une pierre. Il gratta ensuite la terre pour en sortir une clé. Il passa un petit moment à retirer la terre incrustée et finalement il se débarrassa de la chaîne.

\- Tu es sûr que je peux rentrer ? hésita Erik quand Charles lui fit signe de passer devant lui.

\- Entre, fit simplement Charles avant tenter sans succès d'allumer la lumière. Trop longtemps que je ne suis pas venu, soupira-t-il en tâtant le vieux meuble à l'entrée pour y dénicher des bougies.

Mais la lumière revint soudainement, laissant Charles étonné alors qu'il levait les yeux vers Erik.

\- Un mauvais contact dans l'interrupteur, expliqua Erik dans un léger sourire la main posée sur le dit interrupteur.

Erik observa le télépathe satisfait ranger les bougies et embrasser la pièce de son regard. Erik ne voyait pas grand-chose d'intéressant, tout était recouvert de draps poussiéreux. Mais une odeur familière titilla les narines d'Erik bien qu'il ne puisse identifier l'origine.

\- C'est l'endroit où ma grand-mère passait la majeure partie de son temps, expliqua Charles avant d'écarter un drap au hasard.

\- Oh ! fit Erik en découvrant une peinture représentant une chaine de montagnes sous un soleil levant. Impressionnant ! La lumière, le relief… elle était vraiment talentueuse ! Quelle sorte de peinture ? Acrylique ? Huile ?

\- Aucune idée, sourit Charles en remarquant l'intérêt non feint d'Erik pour la toile. Je ne m'y connais pas assez. Moi j'utilise la peinture acrylique.

\- Tu peins ? s'étonna Erik en détournant son attention de l'œuvre pour observer son ami.

\- On ne peut pas appeler ça _peindre,_ rit le télépathe. Je n'ai aucun talent. J'aime juste les couleurs alors quand j'ai le temps je mélange les peintures et je m'amuse.

\- Je peux voir ?

\- Hum, juste après avoir vu la plus belle œuvre de ma grand-mère ? Je vais avoir l'air bien ridicule, soupira-t-il en fouillant parmi les différentes toiles négligemment posées au sol et non protégées comme celles de sa grand-mère.

Charles souleva finalement une toile qu'Erik observa attentivement. A dire vrai, cela ressemblait à une composition d'enfant: il n'y avait ni forme, ni dessin, juste des couleurs dont les dégradés formaient des lignes verticales précises et uniformes. Il en souleva une autre radicalement différente. Toujours les couleurs qui se mélangeaient mais cette fois-ci de façon anarchique sans aucune logique en de grosses taches impatientes.

\- Tu étais en colère quand tu as peint celle-ci, devina Erik en s'approchant un peu. Je sens presque les coups de pinceaux rageurs sur cette pauvre toile !

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas de talent mais cela n'a pas d'importance car ce que je fais n'est pas destiné à être montré.

\- Je ne t'avais jamais imaginé avec un pinceau dans les mains.

\- Et bien que cela reste entre nous. Raven ne finirait pas de se moquer si elle savait !

\- Promis je ne dirai rien.

Charles lui montra d'autres peintures de sa grand-mère et fut fier de voir Erik si réceptif à aux œuvres.

\- Pourquoi sont-elles ici à prendre la poussière ? Il n'y a aucune place sur les murs de ton immense demeure ? interrogea Erik.

\- Oui, j'ai l'intention de les accrocher à l'intérieur maintenant que je m'installe ici de façon durable. Mais si elles sont là c'est parce que ma mère détestait ces peintures et les aurait jetées si je n'étais pas intervenu.

\- Ça aurait été un véritable gâchis.

\- Le portrait de Shaw que tu as dessiné est vraiment réaliste, fit remarquer Charles après un léger silence.

\- J'avais appris à dessiner quand j'étais enfant. Après la guerre j'ai traversé une année chaotique trimbalé d'hôpitaux en hôpitaux car j'étais incapable de parler. Je ne savais tout simplement plus dans quelle langue m'exprimer. A la maison nous parlions yiddish. Mais j'ai vécu en Allemagne jusqu'en 42, puis nous avons fui, pensant que nous serions en sûreté en Pologne où j'ai aussi appris la langue locale. J'ai été déporté en 44 où l'allemand est redevenu la langue principale.

\- Mutisme progressif dû à un choc post-traumatique, murmura Charles, songeur.

\- Probablement. Puis j'ai rencontré un médecin militaire américain. Je n'avais que de maigres notions d'anglais apprises à l'école pourtant j'ai été réceptif et mes premiers mots depuis que j'étais _libre_ ont été dans cette langue. Son approche thérapeutique était l'expression par l'art, ce qui a bien marché pour moi, assez pour envisager une carrière artistique. J'ai fréquenté une école d'art pendant quelques années grâce à cet américain qui a financé mes études aux États-Unis. Je crois qu'il avait pitié de moi. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, je n'étais pas en paix même si tous autour de moi me disaient de passer à autre chose, de vivre. Alors à dix-huit ans, j'ai commencé à traquer Schmidt. Je n'ai pas retouché à un pinceau depuis mais je dessine encore de temps en temps, avoua Erik.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en détournant ses yeux vers les peintures. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de tout cela à quelqu'un et pourtant il avait évoqué naturellement son passé tel qu'il l'avait vécu. S'il n'avait pas connu l'éthique de Charles sur sa télépathie, il l'aurait soupçonné de l'avoir incité à parler. Mais malgré son aisance, il espéra que Charles ne cherche pas à creuser son passé, qu'il ne voudrait pas en savoir plus que ce qu'il avait entendu.

\- Que préférais-tu peindre ?

\- Contrairement à toi, je n'aime pas tellement des couleurs vives. J'étais habitué à faire des peintures sombres et cyniques qui dérangeaient beaucoup de monde… Je suppose que les gens n'étaient pas encore prêts à voir la vérité de leurs propres yeux, ricana le mutant.

\- Si tu recommences à peindre, j'espère que tu me laisseras voir tes toiles, fit Charles appuyant le bas de son dos sur une commode poussiéreuse.

\- Et si tu aimes, n'hésite pas à devenir mon mécène, répliqua Erik, amusé.

\- La famille Xavier a l'habitude de financer les scientifiques mais tu pourras être mon exception, rit Charles en fouillant dans le tiroir derrière lui. Mais d'abord, fais tes preuves ! dit-il.

Il lui tendit un carnet de dessin et un crayon.

\- Si tu as quelque chose pour mieux le tailler, je suis preneur, déclara le mutant les yeux rivés sur la mine du crayon.

Charles s'écarta du meuble et fit signe à Erik de se servir lui-même. Erik sortit un taille crayon et deux autres crayons de mines différentes avant de s'assoir négligemment sur le meuble malgré la poussière. Charles jeta un œil curieux au carnet qu'Erik noircissait, formant au fur et à mesure un visage que le télépathe reconnaissait bien. Finalement, Charles s'assit à droite d'Erik pour ne pas le gêner et se colla presque à lui pour mieux voir sa technique.

\- C'est un peu approximatif. Raven n'est pas devant moi et cela prendrait trop de temps de faire tous les ombrages.

\- C'est déjà superbe, commenta Charles en fixant le visage de sa sœur sur le papier.

\- Tu n'y connais rien, fit remarquer Erik avec indulgence. Crois-moi, un professionnel y trouverait plein de défauts. Et puis regarde, les yeux de Raven ne sont pas très ressemblants mais elle a une forme particulière d'yeux qui n'est pas commune. Sur mon croquis, on a l'impression que les proportions sont mauvaises.

\- Toujours aussi pointilleux à ce que je vois, sourit le plus jeune. Mais pour un dessin fait de mémoire, c'est vraiment très réussi.

\- Le plus important dans un portrait, selon moi, c'est de retranscrire la chose la plus marquante d'un visage, celle qui fait que la personne sera reconnaissable. Pour Raven, ce sont ses pommettes hautes et ses lèvres pleines, expliqua Erik avant de retirer la feuille pour retrouver une page vierge. Si je veux te dessiner, je choisis de mettre l'accent sur la partie haute de ton visage, surtout les yeux.

Charles observa avec intérêt son visage prendre forme sous le crayon d'Erik. Puis le mutant leva la tête de son dessin pour fixer Charles un instant avant de revenir à son travail.

\- Tu triches, fit remarquer le télépathe.

\- Non je vérifie, sourit Erik avant de faire une pause.

\- C'est ressemblant, commenta sobrement Charles.

\- Je crois même que je t'ai embelli mon ami, rit le mutant avant de reprendre son dessin. Voyons voir à quoi tu ressemblerais avec une barbe…

\- Tu crois que je devrais arrêter de me raser ? répliqua-t-il en observant le croquis modifié.

\- Ça te vieillit. On dirait un prof' négligé qui est lassé de son métier, plaisanta Erik.

\- C'est donc à ça que je ressemblerai peut-être dans dix ans.

\- Attends, laisse-moi allonger tes cheveux, parce que tu n'auras plus l'envie de les couper non plus.

\- Oh mon dieu, rit Charles.

\- Tu vois, je peux changer tout le reste, on te reconnait car j'ai réussi à bien capturer ton regard, reprit Erik un peu plus sérieusement malgré son large sourire.

\- Tu as un réel talent Erik, dit le télépathe sincèrement. A mon tour : veux-tu voir la seule chose que je sais dessiner ?

\- Je t'en prie, fit Erik en laissant une page vierge et le crayon à Charles.

Il observa le gribouillage de Charles avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et laissa finalement échapper :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu essaies de dessiner, mais c'est assez laid.

\- Ceci, mon ami, c'est l'acide désoxyribonucléique, c'est-à-dire l'ADN. Ce n'est pas censé être beau, mais c'est très pratique pour notre existence, répliqua Charles avec une suffisance feinte. Deux brins enroulés l'un autour de l'autre formant une double hélice. Cela parait simple comme ça, mais chaque ADN est différent grâce à la multitude de gènes qui le compose. C'est à la fois fascinant et effrayant car nous sommes loin de connaître toute la vérité.

\- Parfois il vaut mieux ne pas savoir. La science peut être dangereuse.

\- Vraiment ? Avec nos progrès, nous pourrons éliminer des maladies avant même qu'elles se déclarent, éliminer des…

\- Des enfants, des races, des peuples avant même qu'ils ne naissent, coupa Erik sombrement.

\- Penses-tu que c'est le but de mon travail ? souffla tristement Charles.

\- Pas du tien, bien sûr que non. Mais les médecins veulent éliminer les maladies, donc les enfants malades seront un jour éliminés avant leur naissance, puis les mutants…

\- Oui, tu mets le doigt sur un problème qui divise la communauté scientifique, avoua Charles. Nous commençons à parler de l'avortement, aussi bien volontaire que thérapeutique, pour le moment illégal.

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne chose de tuer un enfant dans le ventre de sa mère ? demanda presque froidement Erik.

\- Ah, un sujet de plus qui nous oppose mon ami, sourit tristement Charles. Je crois que tu résumes un peu trop grossièrement les choses… Je ne prétends pas avoir raison mais ce que j'ai appris me laisse penser qu'un avortement bien réfléchi n'est pas un infanticide, et qu'il vaut mieux laisser le choix aux futurs parents d'avorter un fœtus atteint d'une maladie incurable.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cela, admit Erik en prenant sur lui pour rester calme car il ne voulait pas d'un conflit idéologique ce soir. Même si un enfant a une maladie incurable et n'est pas viable très longtemps, il mérite d'être mis au monde et accepté.

\- Ne va pas croire que je suis pour un eugénisme extrême, commença le télépathe en reprenant son dessin d'ADN pour le froisser et en faire une boule qu'il fourra dans sa poche de jogging. Pour dire vrai si cette situation m'arrivait, en tant que père, je crois que je laisserais naître l'enfant. Regarde autour de toi : je suis à la tête d'une fortune colossale, je pourrais donc offrir à un enfant malade ce qu'il y a de mieux en matière de soins et d'équipement. Mais si j'étais de condition modeste, le choix serait bien plus difficile à faire. Les allers-retours à l'hôpital, les lourds traitements, les soins infirmiers… Tout le monde ne peut pas se permettre cela et les enfants finissent parfois par être négligés ou même abandonnés. C'est pour cela que je parle d'un choix qui devrait être donné aux parents en suivant un protocole rigoureux pour ne pas entraîner de dérives.

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu. C'est comme dire que les gens pauvres ne devraient pas avoir de famille nombreuse parce que pas capable de subvenir à leurs besoins, s'agaça Erik. Si Dieu donne…

Le mutant se figea brutalement. Il n'avait nullement envie de parler de sa religion, même avec Charles. Quant à Dieu…

\- C'est pour cela qu'il faut être en mesure, légalement, de faire un choix, insista une nouvelle fois le télépathe. Pour que chacun puisse agir librement en fonction de ses convictions.

Erik ne répondit pas et Charles ne chercha pas à approfondir le sujet. Erik et lui étaient souvent en désaccords, parfois sur des sujets futiles, parfois sur des sujets sensibles mais dans tous les cas, le respect mutuel qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre les conduisait toujours à une argumentation polie. Ils ne cherchaient pas à se convaincre l'un l'autre, et la plupart du temps, malgré les divergences d'opinions, ils concédaient que chacun des points de vue était plausible.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir lancé ce débat, déclara Erik. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment.

\- De quoi devrions-nous du parler alors ? interrogea Charles, les yeux rivés sur une peinture représentant un coucher de soleil.

\- De ce que tu veux, répondit le mutant.

Mais Charles resta silencieux. Il comprenait ce qu'Erik cherchait à faire et il était animé de sentiments contradictoires, entre reconnaissance et agacement. Jamais personne n'avait autant insisté pour qu'il se confie. Il y avait bien Raven, mais la jeune femme n'aimait pas s'immiscer dans la vie de Charles quand ce dernier lui disait qu'il ne souhaitait pas parler. Alors le télépathe avait toujours été soulagé de constater que sa sœur n'insistait pas, qu'elle lui laissait le libre choix de lui raconter ce qui n'allait pas. Ce qu'il faisait parfois mais c'était assez rare.

Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Charles et Raven se racontaient toutes leurs peines, tous leurs doutes sur leur mutation. Puis ils avaient grandi et ne ressentaient plus ce besoin de fusion, chacun était allé vers sa vie d'adulte.

Aujourd'hui, il devait admettre que malgré son amour pour sa sœur, il était incapable de lui parler de ses problèmes personnels. Il aimait trop la voir se reposer sur lui et dépendre de lui pour voir cette sensation changer. Elle le voyait comme un grand frère solide sur qui elle pouvait compter et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se rende compte que la plupart du temps il jouait ce rôle de professeur sûr de lui et légèrement imbu. C'était plus sécurisant que d'admettre qu'il était bien plus sensible que la plupart des autres en raison de sa télépathie, qu'il n'avait pas toujours le contrôle de celle-ci…

Mais maintenant il était épuisé de mentir, épuisé de faire semblant d'être confiant sur leur avenir, épuisé que tout le monde, ou presque, n'y voit que du feu. Il savait que ses compagnons, à l'exception d'Erik, avaient bu ses paroles quand il leur avait assuré qu'ils seraient en sécurité ici. Mensonge, car Charles n'en avait pas la moindre idée… Il avait simplement croisé le regard vif d'Erik, le seul à savoir le vrai fond de sa pensée, le seul à le comprendre. Cette prise de conscience l'effraya autant qu'elle le rassura. Il savait qu'Erik n'était pas le plus fiable des amis et qu'il pouvait disparaître du jour au lendemain. Mais devait-il pour autant se priver d'être écouté et compris ?

\- J'ai téléphoné à la mère de Darwin, lâcha alors le télépathe brisant un silence installé depuis un moment. Je me suis dit que c'était à moi de le faire. Sais-tu ce qu'elle m'a dit ? _Je suis sûre que vous avez fait de votre mieux pour le protéger._ Mais avons-nous vraiment fait notre mieux ? Je veux dire : toi et moi sommes les seuls à pouvoir contrôler notre mutation pour la rendre offensive. Et nous sommes partis à des milliers de kilomètres en laissant les jeunes sous la protection d'agents de la CIA non habitués à la menace que peuvent être les pouvoirs d'un mutant... Et nous ne pouvons même pas enterrer Darwin….

\- Charles, ce n'est pas parce que tu es télépathe que tu es responsable du monde entier ! répondit Erik en contrôlant sa voix pour ne pas montrer son incompréhension, l'idée que Charles prenne la responsabilité du meurtre commis par Schmidt lui était intolérable. Darwin avait presque ton âge. Ce n'était pas un enfant que tu as arraché à sa mère pour l'emmener à la guerre mais un homme qui a choisi de nous aider, un homme qui voulait en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il était !

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, souffla Charles en baissant la tête. J'ai vu son esprit. Avec Cerebro ma puissance était si décuplée que j'ai tout appris de lui. Ses rêves, ses peurs, ses ambitions… Tout comme je connais ceux d'Alex, de Sean et même d'Angel. Mais de tous, Darwin est celui qui aimait le plus la vie. Il rêvait de fonder une famille dans un monde meilleur et était persuadé que nous, la Division X, pourrions changer les choses.

\- Nous pouvons changer les choses, en éliminant Schmidt, affirma Erik avec conviction.

\- Tu parles comme s'il était la clé de tout… Mais il y aura toujours un Schmidt pour détruire ce que nous construisons…

\- Dans ce cas, il y aura toujours un _Professeur X_ et un _Magneto_ pour l'arrêter, conclut-il en tapotant la cuisse de Charles de sa main et accentuant les noms de codes stupides trouvés par Raven.

Charles se mit à rire légèrement mais Erik savait que c'était forcé et que ses mots n'avaient pas su apaiser le télépathe. Son expression était fermement figée dans un froncement de sourcils sévère et décidé mais Erik pouvait y lire la souffrance et la peine. Il savait que Charles était un homme sensible et qu'intérieurement, ses sentiments devaient bouillir et être intolérables mais il comprit qu'il se forçait pour rester digne et ne pas montrer un signe de faiblesse. Le mutant ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose. Évidemment, il n'avait aucune envie de consoler un homme en pleurs mais il s'était attendu à moins de contrôle dans l'expression son visage, un signe qui aurait rendu cohérente l'étreinte amicale qu'Erik n'osait offrir.

\- Nous devrions rentrer, les autres vont s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir, dit Charles en descendant du meuble, retrouvant au passage un air neutre.

\- Nous n'avons pas quinze ans, sourit Erik. Je me sens plutôt bien ici !

\- Et bien, tu as vu où je cachais la clé. N'hésite pas à venir quand tu veux, offrit Charles en tendant la clé à Erik avec un sourire.

Contre toute attente, ce geste mis Erik en colère. Charles imaginait qu'il aurait envie de revenir ici sans lui ? Il n'avait donc rien compris. Ce qu'Erik appréciait, c'était l'intimité de ce lieu qui lui avait même permis de mentionner librement son passé. Il aimait les tableaux mais ce n'étaient pas eux qui le détendaient. C'était Charles, juste Charles qui arborait maintenant un sourire déplaisant et faux.

\- Arrête de sourire, siffla Erik en repoussant la main de Charles si brusquement qu'il en lâcha la clé. Tu ressembles aux gens qui te disent _tout ira bien_ mais qui n'en pensent pas un mot. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être quelqu'un d'autre pour être apprécié, pas par moi en tout cas.

Erik remarqua toutes sortes d'expressions animer le visage de Charles : la surprise, la colère, l'incompréhension, l'anxiété…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? lâcha Charles d'un ton amer qu'Erik ne lui connaissait pas. Tu ne me connais pas assez pour savoir si tu apprécierais ce qu'il y a sous le masque, Erik !

\- J'ai déjà vu sous ton masque, idiot ! soupira le mutant. Tu as peur de ton pouvoir car tu aimes sa puissance et tout comme moi, tu aimes te sentir supérieur. Seulement tu n'acceptes pas l'idée et tu culpabilises. Tu emplois donc ton énergie à te convaincre que tu es quelqu'un de bien en t'imposant une éthique. Mais tu nourris encore ton besoin de pouvoir car au final tu _permets_ aux autres de penser en liberté en ne venant pas lire dans leurs têtes, tu as le _pouvoir_ d'en décider autrement, et tu aimes ça.

Charles ne chercha ni à nier ni à affirmer. Le visage impassible, il ramassa la clé tombée à terre pour la poser sur le meuble.

\- N'oublie pas de refermer derrière toi, dit-il seulement avant de tourner le dos à Erik et quitter rapidement le petit atelier.

Erik se maudit, peut-être avait-il été trop loin, peut-être s'était-il complètement trompé ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Charles n'avait-il pas protesté ? Pourquoi l'avait-il ignoré avec une indifférence proche du mépris ?

 _Brillant Erik, Charles n'est pas dans son assiette et toi tu trouves le moyen d'empirer les choses…_ songea le mutant avant de froisser d'une main les portraits de Raven et Charles réalisés rapidement, partagé entre l'envie d'aller s'excuser et celle de creuser plus loin encore…


	2. Chapitre 2

J'ai vu l'Enfer 

**Chapitre 2**

 _« Seuls ceux qui ont connu Auschwitz savent ce que c'était. Les autres ne le sauront jamais. Au moins comprendront-ils ? »_

Elie Wiesel

Note: ceci est la suite directe du chapitre précédent.

XxXxX

Après avoir pris une douche, Erik décida d'aller dans le salon, certain de pouvoir y retrouver une partie du groupe. Raven et Hank étaient assis dans le canapé à regarder _Les Jetson,_ un dessin animé nouvellement sorti, Moira et Charles discutaient un peu plus loin, attablés pour prendre des notes. Après une brève d'hésitation, Erik marcha vers le canapé mais Charles l'interpela :

\- Erik, nous aimerions ton avis.

Ils passèrent une heure à discuter de détails techniques sur les futurs entraînements de façon si naturelle que la tension entre Erik et Charles n'aurait pas été palpable si le télépathe n'avait pas délibérément éviter de croiser son regard durant leurs échanges. Finalement, Charles prit congé et Erik nota une expression inquiète sur le visage de Moira. Ainsi, il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué que Charles agissait bizarrement et étrangement il fut presque contrarié que la jeune femme l'ait perçu elle aussi.

\- Il pense que c'est de sa faute mais c'est surtout de la mienne, dit Moira à voix basse en rangeant ses dossiers.

Erik la dévisagea. Comptait-elle se confier à lui ? Espérait-elle être rassurée ? Ce serait peine perdue avec lui puisqu'il répondit, veillant à ce que Raven et Hank n'entendent pas :

\- Oui, tu as surestimé la CIA et sous-estimé les mutants. Nous t'avons fait confiance quand tu nous as affirmé que la CIA saurait gérer mais tu as eu tort.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit à Charles, approuva la jeune femme peu émue de la franchise d'Erik. Mais il refuse d'entendre raison, pour lui, il aurait dû se douter que la protection ne suffirait pas.

\- Nous étions tous certains que tout le groupe de Schmitt serait avec lui en U.R.S.S, concéda le mutant estimant que même s'il n'avait aucune affinité avec Moira, il serait injuste de ne blâmer qu'elle.

\- Je sais mais… J'aurais préféré que Charles me hurle dessus plutôt que de prendre toute la responsabilité.

\- Alors pourquoi l'as-tu laissé téléphoner à la mère de Darwin ? demanda Erik avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

-Oh ça ? Il m'a devancée, répliqua l'agent avec une légère colère dans la voix qu'Erik sut dirigée vers le télépathe. Le pire, c'est que je n'ai même pas réussi à être furieuse quand j'ai vu son visage après qu'il ait raccroché.

Erik et Moira se séparèrent après cela pour rejoindre leurs chambres respectives. Quand Erik alluma la lumière dans la sienne, il fit presque un bond en voyant Charles assis sur l'un des deux fauteuils qui se faisaient face. Était-il là depuis qu'il avait pris congé ?

\- Tu as tellement raison à mon sujet, Erik, dit-il la tête baissée.

\- Je sais.

Au lieu de prendre le fauteuil en face, Erik s'agenouilla devant Charles pour observer son visage fragilisé par la mise à nue indélicate. Ses yeux reflétèrent son angoisse maladive quand il déclara :

\- Je n'aime pas ce que je ressens, la colère, le pouvoir, la satisfaction, la peine…

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te dire cela même si j'avais raison, regretta Erik.

\- Qu'aurais-tu dû dire, selon toi ? murmura Charles avec un sourire désabusé.

\- Je n'étais pas obligé de te cracher à la figure ce que j'avais compris au moment où tu étais le plus vulnérable. J'aurais simplement dû te dire la vérité : que je t'apprécie même en sachant ce qu'il y a sous le masque, mon ami, avoua le mutant en posant une main sur le fauteuil, juste à côté du genou du télépathe. Personne n'est parfait Charles. Tu devrais être aussi indulgent avec toi-même que tu l'es avec les autres.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas avide de ce pouvoir que j'ai sur les autres, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je connais les limites à ne pas dépasser malgré la tentation ?

\- Bien sûr. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu connais ta télépathie mieux que personne, tu sais le pouvoir qu'elle t'offre et tu l'apprécies mais tu as conscience que tu dois respecter certaines règles.

\- Je ne les respecte pas toujours. J'ai lu volontairement ton esprit quand nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois. Je voulais connaître ton lien avec Shaw pour savoir si tu serais avec nous ou non, avoua Charles.

\- L'important ce n'est pas que tu utilises ta télépathie sur les gens mais ce que tu fais des informations que tu récoltes. La télépathe de Schmidt a fouillé ma mémoire elle aussi sauf que c'était pour me blesser. Quand toi tu l'as fait… je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte, avoua Erik après un instant de réflexion.

\- Tu étais pourtant en colère quand je t'ai avoué que je savais sur les expériences de Shaw, quand tu voulais partir, rappela le télépathe.

\- Je l'étais parce qu'un homme que je ne connaissais que depuis la veille affirmait connaître tout ce que je voulais oublier, expliqua le mutant.

\- Je n'ai jamais lu ton esprit depuis.

\- Je sais mais je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu le faisais, répliqua Erik.

\- Vraiment ? fit Charles en redressant son visage sous le coup de la surprise.

Erik ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la mine étonnée de Charles. Le télépathe était d'une maturité sans pareille pourtant dans ce moment de doute il ressemblait à un enfant apeuré qu'Erik avait instinctivement envie de rassurer. Ces dernières semaines, Erik avait vu Charles conseiller aux nouvelles recrues de s'accepter, de ne pas s'inquiéter car ils maîtriseraient bientôt leur don. Il ne s'était pas douté qu'un homme aussi sûr de sa mutation puisse avoir ce genre de questionnement et se trouver aussi désarmé.

\- C'est ton pouvoir, répondit le plus vieux en haussant les épaules. Et chaque faculté doit être acceptée comme une bénédiction. Je veux être celui qui accepte tous les mutants, quelles que soient leurs mutations, sans aucune peur et sans aucun rejet.

\- Jamais personne ne m'avait fait confiance à ce point à propos de ma télépathie, avoua Charles. Même Raven…

\- Raven n'accepte déjà pas sa propre mutation, comment pourrait-elle ne pas rejeter la tienne ? ne put s'empêcher de couper Erik.  
 _Et comment pourrait-elle accepter sa véritable nature si tu ne l'encourages pas à le faire ?_

\- Veux-tu _voir_ pourquoi je n'encourage jamais Raven à vivre sous sa véritable forme ? demanda Charles, avouant indirectement qu'il avait utilisé son pouvoir sur Erik à l'instant même.

\- Oui, répondit le mutant sans aucune hésitation.

\- C'est la première fois que je fais entrer quelqu'un dans ma tête. Je vais faire en sorte que les sensations ne soient pas trop brutales, informa Charles de façon neutre pour masquer son appréhension. Assieds-toi par terre, dos contre mes jambes. Je vais mettre mes mains sur tes tempes et tu devras fermer les yeux.

Erik s'exécuta et s'appuya franchement contre les tibias de Charles. Le télépathe eut la délicatesse de réchauffer ses mains en les frottant avant de les poser sur ses tempes sans appuyer pour ne pas qu'Erik se sente emprisonné dans le contact.

\- Prêt ? demanda Charles en approchant son visage si près qu'Erik sentit son souffle derrière son crâne.

\- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça ! répliqua Erik, les yeux clos, avant de se sentir comme _aspiré_ dans un autre endroit.

Il n'avait aucun corps physique là où il évoluait. Il suivait simplement Charles, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, qui marchait à pas rapides dans un large couloir. Erik pouvait ressentir son anxiété alors qu'il toquait à une porte. _Proviseur._ Il était donc dans une école. Charles entra ensuite et regarda immédiatement Raven qui, la tête baissée pleurait silencieusement.

 _\- J'avais demandé à vos parents de venir,_ fit le proviseur sèchement.

- _Je suis son frère et son tuteur légal depuis le décès de notre mère. Relisez donc le dossier 'Raven Xavier' que vous avez pourtant devant les yeux,_ répondit Charles sur un ton plus froid encore avant de s'approcher de Raven pour poser une main réconfortante sur sa tête. _Va donc m'attendre dans la voiture, je suis garé juste devant._

Erik suivit des yeux Raven sortir rapidement après avoir pris les clés dans la main de Charles avant de reporter son attention sur les deux hommes.

\- _Elle était bleue avant que vous arriviez,_ informa l'homme d'un air écœuré. _Quel genre de monstre est-elle ?_

Charles ne répondit pas et mit seulement une main sur sa tempe, preuve qu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs. Erik eut aussi accès à sa télépathie et put, comme Charles l'avait fait à l'époque, savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé. C'était pendant le cours de sport, Raven avait pris un ballon en plein visage et avait repris sa forme bleue, probablement déconcentrée par la douleur. Là, tous les élèves de sa classe avaient été horrifiés tout comme le professeur et elle s'était retrouvée là, dévisagée par le proviseur qui voyait en elle un monstre, une abomination, avant de réussir enfin à reprendre sa forme _acceptable_.

\- _Ma sœur n'est pas monstrueuse._

Erik pouvait sentir l'indignation de Charles, sa colère et sa tristesse.

 _\- Nous ne voulons pas d'une bête de foire ici. Nous ne pouvons plus l'accepter dans cette école,_ fit l'homme fermement.

Charles soupira et pressa une nouvelle fois ses doigts sur sa tempe, usant de sa télépathie pour effacer la mémoire du proviseur. Puis il se concentra suffisamment pour faire de même aux camarades de classe et le professeur qui avaient vu Raven sous sa véritable forme avant de quitter le bureau aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

 _\- C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci,_ fit Charles en entrant dans la voiture où Raven attendait. _Tu dois plus vigilante Raven ! Je ne serai pas toujours là pour effacer la mémoire des gens derrière toi !_

La voix de Charles était sévère mais Erik sentait qu'il se forçait. En réalité, Charles voulait simplement prendre sa sœur dans ses bras et la consoler. Mais il ne le faisait pas car il pensait qu'elle devait apprendre à se cacher pour ne plus jamais avoir à souffrir de moqueries.

\- _Je n'ai pas fait exprès Charles_ , sanglota la jeune fille. _Je n'ai pas contrôlé…_

 _Je sais que c'est difficile, pardon d'avoir crié…_ songea Charles en s'engageant sur la route. Pourtant, il répondit :

\- _Je sais mais tu dois apprendre à te protéger._

 _\- Pourquoi ne pas rester sous ma vraie forme ? Les gens finiront par s'habituer, non ?_ tenta Raven.

Erik sentit une vive appréhension serrer le cœur de Charles suivie d'une grande tristesse.

\- _Personne ne s'habituera à ta peau bleue. A chaque fois, j'ai vu ce que tes camarades pensaient de ta mutation. Ils ne s'habitueront pas. Tu resteras monstrueuse à leurs yeux quoi que tu fasses, aussi longtemps que tu essaieras._

 _\- Et toi Charles, me trouves-tu monstrueuse ?_ demanda Raven.

 _Bien sûr que non, tu es parfaite !_ Mais Charles ne répondit pas, laissant à contrecœur Raven pleurer de façon plus intense. Elle avait interprété le silence de Charles comme la confirmation que sa mutation était laide et devait être dissimulée.

\- _Je t'aime comme tu es Raven,_ finit-il par dire après quelques minutes à entendre Raven pleurer, l'empêchant de se concentrer pleinement sur la route.

\- _Mais je ne suis pas assez jolie,_ siffla-t-elle en laissant exploser sa colère et sa frustration.

Charles soupira bruyamment et se gara sur le bas-côté sous le regard étonné de Raven.

\- _Je suis parti en plein milieu d'un cours et j'ai conduit trois putains d'heures depuis le Massachussetts pour effacer encore une fois la mémoire de ton internat. Alors ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut faire des reproches mais à toi-même !_ explosa Charles avant de poser la main sur la portière.

 _\- Ne sors pas c'est dangereux_ , fit remarquer froidement la jeune fille en désignant les quelques voitures qui roulaient à vive allure dans les deux sens.

Charles sembla peser le pour et le contre et finalement resta à l'intérieur, luttant pour retrouver son calme. Mais Erik pouvait sentir la tempête d'émotions qui bousculait Charles : tristesse, peur, culpabilité, angoisse… Il ne fut pas surpris, considérant la jeunesse du télépathe à cette époque, de le voir soudainement pleurer en penchant sa tête sur le volant.

\- _Je suis désolée Charles, je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois,_ dit la jeune femme qui paraissait étonnée de voir son frère ainsi.

\- _Tu ne comprends pas,_ souffla le télépathe en redressant la tête quand il parvint à calmer ses sanglots. _Tu es ma seule famille, je ne peux pas te perdre Raven. Ils finiront par te faire du mal s'ils savent. Je t'ai fait une promesse concernant mes pouvoirs, tu te souviens ?_

 _\- Tu ne liras jamais mes pensées,_ rappela Raven.

\- _Aujourd'hui, je veux que ce soit toi qui me fasses une promesse,_ fit Charles gravement. _J'aimerais que tu fasses tout ce que tu peux pour maîtriser complètement ta mutation et ne jamais laisser voir ta forme bleue à quiconque._

Charles, comme Erik voyait que cette promesse coûtait à Raven, la blessait. Mais Charles songeait que celle qu'il lui avait faite dans le passé l'avait autant fait souffrir car cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement confiance en lui. Mais elle acquiesça silencieusement en ajoutant :

\- _Mais quand les gens seront prêts à nous accepter, je ne tiendrai peut-être pas cette promesse._

 _\- Ça me va,_ assura Charles. _Cachée jusqu'à ce que le monde soit sûr pour toi._

Pourtant Erik sentit comme une brisure en Charles. Il venait de condamner la mutation de sa sœur, de la traiter comme une chose honteuse alors qu'il savait qu'elle devrait en être fière. Il avait menti à Raven en insinuant qu'il la trouvait laide sous sa vraie forme mais si cela pouvait la protéger, il acceptait ce mensonge et la rancœur que sa sœur lui porterait sans doute quand elle aura l'âge et la maturité de ne plus être obligée de suivre ses conseils.

Erik sentit que tout devenait trouble et ne lutta pas pour rester dans cette voiture avec Charles et Raven. Il se laissa emporter jusqu'à ressentir de nouveau les mains, maintenant tremblantes, de Charles sur les côtés de son visage.

\- Le monde ne sera jamais sauf pour les mutants alors tu condamnes ta sœur à se cacher pour le reste de sa vie, conclut Erik.

Il n'y avait aucun jugement dans sa voix, juste une triste constatation à laquelle Charles répondit :

\- Oui, nous ne connaîtrons peut-être pas un monde paisible de notre vivant mais j'essaierai quand même. Et j'espère voir un jour Raven marcher fièrement sous sa véritable forme.

\- Tu devrais lui en parler, je suis sûre qu'elle apprécierait de comprendre les véritables raisons de ta réticence, conseilla Erik.

\- Non je ne peux pas, trancha Charles en laissant inconsciemment retomber ses mains sur les épaules d'Erik.

\- Tu ne veux pas, rectifia le mutant calmement. Elle peut apprendre à s'aimer tout en restant prudente sur l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs si c'est vraiment nécessaire.

\- Alors je m'en remets à toi car cela fait depuis longtemps que Raven et moi ne pouvons parler de sa mutation sans nous disputer, dit Charles en calant son dos dans le fauteuil. Mais toi, elle t'écoutera car je la connais assez pour affirmer qu'elle a un faible pour toi.

\- Cela m'étonnerait, fit froidement Erik. Hank et elle s'entendent très bien.

Charles sentit Erik se crisper contre ses jambes et d'instinct, il pressa ses doigts contre ses épaules dans une vaine tentative de l'apaiser. Le télépathe, malgré la tentation, ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi cette remarque semblait tant contrarier Erik. Il savait qu'il appréciait Raven malgré son immaturité alors il fut intimement convaincu que son ami avait du mal à accepter les compliments ou les preuves d'affection.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Ils s'entendent très bien, admit Charles vaguement.

\- Mais ? soupira Erik, devinant que son ami n'avait pas exprimé le fond de sa pensée.

\- Ils ont tous les deux honte de leur mutation, pour des raisons différentes. Hank a honte à cause de lui-même, Raven a honte à cause de moi, expliqua le télépathe.

\- Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même….

\- Donc, reprit Charles en ignorant l'intervention d'Erik. Quand Raven deviendra plus sûre d'elle, Hank et elle ne pourront plus s'entendre.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Erik.

\- Parce que c'est le cas, vraiment. J'aimerais que Raven s'épanouisse mais je sais que ce ne sera jamais grâce à moi… Alors je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être l'aider ?

\- Je l'aiderai à devenir _Mystique,_ assura Erik avec un sourire amusé.

\- Tu n'aimes pas les noms de code, constata Charles.

\- Je n'aime pas l'idée d'être privé de ma véritable identité c'est tout, répondit sombrement le mutant.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, acquiesça le télépathe qui remarqua le brusque malaise d'Erik. Mais l'intention n'est pas de te _priver_ de ton identité, mais de la _protéger_.

\- Cela n'a pas protégé Darwin d'avoir ce pseudonyme, laissa échapper Erik mais il regretta immédiatement quand il se tourna vers Charles et remarqua son air peiné.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Erik, fit Charles quand il vit Erik sur le point de parler à nouveau.

\- Je suis désolé, dit pourtant Erik. Tu me connais assez pour constater mon indélicatesse…

\- C'est bien pour ça que je n'attendais aucune excuse ! répliqua le plus jeune dans un sourire fade.

\- Encore ce sourire faux, constata le mutant en se redressant sur ses genoux pour faire face à Charles.

\- Je n'y peux rien, c'est comme toi et ta rudesse…

Erik remonta la manche de son avant-bras gauche pour y dévoiler la série de chiffre de son tatouage d'identification.

\- 2,1,4,7,8,2… Pendant presque un an c'était ma seule identité sauf quand Schmidt voulait se donner un semblant d'humanité en m'appelant par mon nom. Je ne veux plus… Je ne veux plus qu'on me désigne sous un nom que je n'ai pas choisi, fit Erik dont la voix ne devint qu'un murmure.

\- Personne ne t'appellera Magneto si tu n'en as pas envie, promit Charles en laissant malgré lui ses yeux glisser sur le tatouage.

Quand Erik trouva son regard trop insistant, il couvrit son bras. Le télépathe releva les yeux et le fixa curieusement comme pour chercher un autre sens à son geste. Était-ce de la pudeur ? De la honte ? Ou juste une façon de clore la discussion ? Charles choisit la dernière interprétation et poussa légèrement sur l'épaule d'Erik pour l'inciter à se reculer. Il se leva alors et parcourut la pièce de ses yeux.

\- Raven t'a installé dans la chambre de mes parents, informa-t-il en longeant les étagères pleines de livres.

\- C'est un problème pour toi ? demanda Erik en se levant à son tour.

\- Non, mais je n'étais jamais resté aussi longtemps dans cette pièce, admit Charles après un léger silence.

\- Tu n'avais pas de bonnes relations avec tes parents…

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup connu mon père. Quant à ma mère… C'est compliqué…

\- J'aimerais que tu m'en parles, si tu veux bien. Tu as vu à quel point mon enfance était heureuse avant la guerre, ma famille était aimante et unie. Tu sais tout cela grâce à ta télépathie et je ne t'en veux pas pour cela. Seulement, moi, je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi, et je trouve ça injuste et désarmant, admit Erik.

\- Je n'ai pas tout vu de toi, assura Charles. Quand je suis entré dans ta tête, je ne cherchais pas ton passé mais tes intentions. Ce que j'ai vu n'était qu'un maigre résumé de ta vie mais assez détaillé pour effectivement savoir que la guerre t'a tout pris… Alors comment te parler de moi, qui suis né dans un milieu très favorisé, sans te faire d'affront ?

\- Je faisais partie d'un milieu assez favorisé moi aussi, avant la déportation, dit Erik. Et j'ai connu des amis très riches mais très malheureux à cause de leurs parents trop exigeants, trop autoritaires…

\- Des parents qui veulent des enfants pour en faire les portes drapeaux des traditions familiales… Mais moi, je n'étais pas un enfant désiré, enfin pas par ma mère en tout cas, avoua Charles en sortant un livre de la bibliothèque.

\- Je suis désolé pour toi, fit Erik sincèrement.

Il avait trop apprécié l'amour de sa mère pour ne pas être ému du manque de son ami qui souriait pourtant en feuilletant ce qui était en fait un album photo.

\- Tiens regarde, c'est la photo de mariage de mes parents, dit Charles en tendant l'album à Erik.

\- L'ironie fait que tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère !

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Erik fut tenté de feuilleter l'album photo mais se retint. Le télépathe finit par le reprendre et le ranger à sa place, preuve pour Erik qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui montrer plus.

\- Tu vas trouver ça paradoxal mais j'éprouve un très grand respect pour ma mère, reprit Charles en se tournant franchement vers Erik.

\- Effectivement. Mais j'imagine que tu vas m'expliquer ? répondit Erik.

\- Oui, si tu as du temps devant toi, fit le télépathe en regardant ostensiblement vers l'horloge qui affichait déjà deux heures passées.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de dormir.

Charles acquiesça alors et retourna s'assoir dans le fauteuil. Erik jugea le second siège trop éloigné pour une discussion aussi personnelle, il choisit alors de s'assoir sur la table basse devant Charles qui l'observa avec un air étonné avant de commencer :

\- Ma mère n'a jamais voulu d'enfant mais elle est tout de même tombée enceinte après quelques mois de mariage. Elle a passé les premiers mois de sa grossesse à prier pour que je n'arrive pas à terme.

\- C'est terrible, fit Erik qui fit tout pour masquer l'air indigné qui menaçait de s'afficher sur son visage.

\- Oui, surtout pour elle, affirma Charles. Tout le monde s'extasiait sur le fait qu'elle attendait un enfant mais elle n'arrivait absolument pas à s'en réjouir. Imagine un peu sa solitude et sa culpabilité ! Elle pleurait tous les jours car elle savait qu'elle ne saurait pas m'aimer comme une mère _devait_ aimer son enfant. Mais elle a essayé. Elle m'a allaité en espérant créer un lien entre nous mais l'instinct maternel n'est jamais venu.

\- J'imagine qu'elle n'a donc pas été la mère idéale pour toi…

\- Oui et non. Elle n'était pas affectueuse, à vrai dire, je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs d'enfance avec elle puisqu'elle me laissait à ma nourrice dès qu'elle pouvait. Mais le peu de temps que je passais avec elle, elle se montrait toujours agréable avec moi. Un peu comme une gentille parente éloignée qui se sentait pas assez proche de moi pour témoigner son affection. De son point de vue, j'étais un peu comme un étranger. Quand elle me regardait, elle ne voyait pas son fils, juste un enfant dont elle avait la charge. Et je sais qu'elle culpabilisait de cela. Mais je n'arrive pas à me dire qu'elle était une mauvaise mère. Elle a fait ce qui lui semblait juste pour que je sois heureux. Elle n'a jamais été vindicative ou violente et je ne peux pas lui reprocher de ne pas m'avoir aimé.

\- Ce doit être étrange pour toi te connaître les pensées de ta mère mais quelque part, ça t'aide à comprendre et accepter.

\- Pas tant que cela, j'avais déjà compris et accepté avant que ma télépathie se déclare. Ma mère n'a jamais menti, elle n'a jamais feint une quelconque affection pour moi. Alors je crois que j'ai vraiment commencé à l'apprécier à partir de ce moment car je ne contrôlais pas mon pouvoir et elle était la seule personne sincère avec moi. Par exemple, ma nourrice qui m'avait donné tant d'affection et répondu à tous mes besoins ne le faisait que pour l'argent et en réalité elle me trouvait agaçant. Alors je préférais mille fois l'indifférence sincère de ma mère que l'attention intéressée de ma nourrice.

\- Et tu n'as pas souffert de cette indifférence ? s'étonna Erik.

\- Avant ma télépathie, oui. Je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu lui faire pour ne pas être aimé, mais après j'ai su que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Elle n'éprouvait aucune rancune à mon égard, bien au contraire, elle se sentait coupable et s'isolait dans la serre à observer ses roses. Nos relations se sont améliorées ensuite au point que parfois, nous passions des après-midi à lire ensemble sur la terrasse.

\- Et elle a adopté Raven si j'ai bien compris, fit le mutant quand Charles s'interrompit.

\- Oh, oui, sourit Charles avec un sourire. Raven t'a déjà raconté comment nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je l'ai ensuite caché ici pendant quelques semaines mais ma mère a fini par la surprendre. Raven prenait mon apparence alors je ne sais pas comment ma mère s'est doutée de la supercherie. J'ai choisi de lui dire la vérité un peu plus tard, cachant la mutation de Raven et lui expliquant qu'elle était maltraitée chez elle, ce qui était malheureusement vrai. Nous avons ensuite eu la plus grosse dispute de notre vie quand ma mère a refusé que Raven vive ici. Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de la reconduire chez elle mais quand elle a vu l'environnement dans lequel Raven vivait, elle n'a pas pu se résoudre à la laisser et a envoyé son avocat régler l'adoption.

\- Ta mère qui ne voulait pas d'enfant s'en est retrouvée avec deux, fit remarquer Erik.

\- Oui, répondit Charles. Et elle a offert à Raven les mêmes conditions de vie que moi. Elle ne nous aimait pas comme une mère mais elle s'est très bien occupée de nous et a été présente quand j'ai eu le plus besoin d'elle.

Erik nota l'hésitation de Charles à la fin de sa phrase et attendit patiemment que son ami développe, ce qu'il finit par faire quand il vit la curiosité dans son regard :

\- Enfant, ma télépathie était plutôt simple à maîtriser. Je ne lisais que les esprits à proximité, un seul à la fois… Mais à l'adolescence elle s'est brusquement amplifiée, sans aucun contrôle. Imagine recevoir de plein fouet des dizaines de pensées à la fois, de personnes situées plus ou moins loin de moi… J'ai cru devenir fou, plus encore que la première fois. Raven ne pouvait pas beaucoup m'aider, elle n'avait pas la maturité pour… D'un point de vu extérieur, mes symptômes ressemblaient à des troubles psychiatriques qui auraient nécessité un internement. Mais ma mère a toujours fermement refusé les suggestions des médecins qui allaient dans ce sens. Bien évidemment, les traitements médicamenteux qu'on me donnait ne servaient à rien du tout, sauf à dormir. J'ai fini par être désespéré de mon état au point de… Bref, ma mère m'a aidé et m'a cru sincèrement quand je lui ai avoué être télépathe. Cela l'effrayait mais elle savait que je ne mentais pas. J'ai fini par maîtriser ma télépathie, du moins à la rendre vivable. Cela m'a pris une année durant laquelle je n'ai pas pu être scolarisé. Ce n'était pas bien grave étant donné que j'avais déjà de nombreuses années d'avance. Et puis j'ai aussi décidé de ne pas lire constamment les pensées des gens, d'instaurer mes limites et de les respecter scrupuleusement. Quelque part, c'est ma mère qui m'a inspiré cet éthique, parce que l'idée de pouvoir scruter la moindre de ses réflexions sans qu'elle le sache me dérangeait. Alors tu vois que finalement, même si elle n'a pas été une mère idéale, elle m'a beaucoup apporté…

Le sourire de Charles était à la fois triste et nostalgique. Erik l'observa intensément alors qu'il méditait ses révélations. La difficulté de sa télépathie, sa probable tentative de suicide puis l'aide apportée par sa mère, le tout dans un détachement perturbant. Charles avait raconté son histoire comme si ce n'était pas vraiment la sienne, utilisant surtout le point de vue de sa mère. Le télépathe n'en avait probablement pas conscience lui-même mais cela confirmait à Erik que son ami avait du mal à se livrer aux autres, alors qu'il pouvait tout entendre…

\- Ta télépathie t'a aveuglé, constata Erik en secouant la tête. Elle t'a aidé à ne pas culpabiliser à propos de ta mère mais t'a aussi empêché de réaliser à quel point tu as manqué d'amour. Je crois que ton histoire est plus triste que la mienne finalement.

\- Il n'y a rien de malheureux dans mon passé, contredit Charles.

\- Tenter de mettre fin à ses jours ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle être heureux ! railla le mutant.

\- Dans mon cas, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'être heureux ou non ! C'étaient juste ces voix dans ma tête que je ne supportais plus…

\- Mais tu les as acceptées quand ta mère t'a _sauvé,_ quand elle t'a enfin donné de l'attention…

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler, regretta Charles. Ce n'est pas parce que tu souffres que tu dois m'inventer aussi des tourments.

\- Ose me dire, droit dans les yeux, que j'ai tort, défia Erik en fixant les yeux de Charles.

\- Je vais me coucher, siffla le plus jeune en se levant.

\- La fuite, encore, commenta le mutant. Quand quelque chose te déplait, tu pars. Dans l'atelier de ta grand-mère, dans ton souvenir avec Raven, maintenant…

\- Mais que cherches-tu Erik ? soupira-t-il presque douloureusement avant de se rassoir. Tu as remarqué que la mort de Darwin me rendait plus sensible, d'accord. Mais que veux-tu à la fin ? Pourquoi insistes-tu ? Je croyais que tu étais mon ami mais là j'ai le sentiment que tu veux me briser.

\- La seule chose que je veux briser ce sont les mensonges que tu te racontes à toi-même, répliqua Erik. Je t'ai dit que j'avais vu sous le masque et il n'y a pas que des mauvaises choses mon ami ! Bien au contraire, j'y ai aussi trouvé des choses que j' _aime._

\- Je serais bien curieux de savoir quoi, ricana Charles.

\- Ta violence par exemple, déclara Erik. Tu t'es forgé un idéal de pacifisme mais là maintenant je suis sûr que tu aimerais me mettre ton poing dans la figure.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas ! lâcha le télépathe en secouant la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'essayer ? Parce que tu sais clairement que tu n'as aucune chance d'y arriver…

\- Peut-être parce que je sais clairement que je n'ai aucune chance d'y arriver ?

\- Et si je te laisse faire, comme ça ? dit Erik en tendant la joue.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire mal…

\- Ne t'ai-je pas fait mal avec mes mots ?

\- Tu as simplement dit la vérité, avoua Charles à sa grande surprise, prenant alors conscience qu'il s'était voilé la face depuis le départ.

Il fut choqué de sa propre constatation, tellement qu'il n'entendit pas ce qu'Erik lui répondit. L'horreur de voir toutes les certitudes qu'il s'était inventé se briser l'angoissa tellement qu'il manqua d'air et porta instinctivement la main à sa gorge. Il sentit à peine la main d'Erik enserrer son bras et reprit ses esprits uniquement quand il sentit le froid de la nuit sur ses joues. Il jeta un regard hébété à la fenêtre grande ouverte mais savait que ce n'était pas la fraicheur qui le faisait trembler. Pourtant, le buste presque collé à son dos, Erik frotta ses bras avant de l'étreindre. Le geste fut si bref que Charles se demanda s'il ne n'avait pas imaginé. Puis il sentit Erik s'éloigner de la fenêtre mais lui, il resta, incapable du moindre mouvement. Les yeux rivés sur la nuit, il laissa ses mains se poser sur la rambarde métallique de la fenêtre, qui, sous l'impulsion d'Erik, se mit à vibrer doucement. Charles sourit en comprenant qu'Erik maintenait le contact entre eux à sa façon, ressentant la chaleur de sa peau sur le fer forgé. Il sera plus fort la barre et ne put empêcher les larmes silencieuses de couler sur ses joues mais il les balaya d'une main ferme. Le métal ondula sous ses doigts lui donnant l'impression de ne tenir qu'un fil mou avant de reprendre sa forme originelle faisant comprendre à Charles qu'Erik cessait de le contrôler.

\- C'est sans doute un peu cliché mais je ne suis pas doué pour garder mes amis, murmura Erik.

Charles ne l'avait pas senti se rapprocher pourtant, son souffle était proche de son oreille.

\- Et moi je ne suis pas doué pour m'en faire, répliqua Charles immobile.

\- Cela veut donc dire que notre amitié est éphémère ? interrogea le mutant en posant à son tour les mains sur la rambarde de la fenêtre en maintenant cependant son buste à distance du dos de Charles.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'avais jamais eu d'amis comme toi, avoua le télépathe.

\- Mon dernier ami, avant toi, est mort dans mes bras, murmura Erik.

Charles sentit le métal se tordre sous la révélation et par réflexe, il éloigna ses mains pour les poser sur celles d'Erik.

\- Il n'y a pas meilleur endroit que les bras d'un ami pour mourir, souffla Charles.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, fit alors Erik en laissant une main quitter la rambarde pour encercler la taille de Charles.

\- Ça tombe bien, je ne compte pas mourir, répondit le télépathe en se tournant doucement pour faire face à Erik sans rompre son étreinte inconsciente. Mais Erik s'éloigna tout de même, le regard troublé et les dents serrées.

\- Il n'en avait pas non plus l'intention. Sais-tu qui se passait à Auschwitz ?

\- Je suis désolé, fit Charles face à son ignorance.

\- Comment pourrais-tu pu le savoir alors que les allemands de la RFA commencent tout juste à se rendre compte de l'horreur nazi ? Et à vrai dire, je suis plutôt soulagé que tu n'aies pas vu suffisamment dans ma tête pour savoir… Que sais-tu ?

\- Je suis désolé, répéta le télépathe. Ce qui s'est passé en Europe entre les années 30 et la fin de la guerre m'est presque inconnu. Et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te dis que je ne m'étais jamais posé la question avant de te connaître.

\- Mieux vaut un honnête ignorant que qu'un négationniste… Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu savais…

\- Je sais qu'Hitler a fait déporter des millions de gens vers des camps de concentration et que vous étiez traités plus cruellement encore que des animaux, déclara Charles en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras gauche, à l'emplacement exact du tatouage d'Erik. J'ai vu ce que Shaw t'a fait alors je sais très bien que ce qui s'est passé est bien pire que je ne peux l'imaginer. Je le vois dans ta douleur, dans les larmes que tu refoules. Tu ne veux pas que ton passé te définisse mais tu es trop hanté pour le laisser derrière toi.

 _Quand mon ami est mort, son corps était si maigre qu'il ne pesait presque rien et pourtant, nous étions trop faibles et avons dû le soulever à trois pour l'emmener au four crématoire. Je me souviens encore des crépitements des flammes, de l'odeur dont la simple évocation me donne maintenant la nausée… Alors je n'ai pas eu de mal à imaginer Darwin, consumé vif de l'intérieur… Mais Raven, Alex, Hank et Sean l'ont vu de leurs propres yeux et c'est de ma faute car je n'ai pas pu éliminer Schmidt avant…_

Erik aurait voulu exprimer cela à voix haute mais en fut incapable. Ces mots restèrent bloqués dans son esprit, espérant que Charles lise ses pensées tout en craignant qu'il le fasse. Quand il fut certain que Charles n'avait pas utilisé sa télépathie, il déclara seulement :

\- Tu as vu ce que Schmidt m'a fait, et tu as vu aussi que pas une fois mon pouvoir ne s'est retourné contre lui… Je l'ai laissé me forger comme il le voulait…

\- Je sais...

Le télépathe ne chercha pas à déculpabiliser Erik. La rancœur qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même était bien trop grande pour que de simples mots de réconfort ne puissent l'apaiser. Alors Charles se contenta de l'étreindre fermement, tout en déclarant :

\- Je ne chercherai pas d'informations sur Auschwitz et les autres camps. Pas parce que je ne me sens pas concerné mais par pudeur et respect pour toi qui lutte pour te détacher de ton passé. Mais si tu ressens le besoin de parler…

Pour seule réponse, Erik soupira contre les cheveux de Charles. Il exprimait son soulagement et sa reconnaissance alors qu'il en était incapable avec des mots. Charles était le seul à connaître autant de détails sur sa vie et pourtant il ne se montrait pas avide et ironiquement, il n'aurait pas supporté que le télépathe fasse preuve d'autant d'acharnement que lui-même quand il l'avait poussé à se confier. Car la différence entre eux, était que Charles se retenait de parler quand Erik en était simplement incapable. A chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de poser des mots sur son ressenti, cela lui semblait faux, tout comme la prétendue compréhension des médecins qu'il avait vu après la guerre. Depuis, cette crainte de l'indifférence, bien plus que la pitié, l'avait poussé à rester muré dans le silence. Mais Charles, lui, n'était ni indifférent ni excessivement touché par le vécu d'Erik. C'était sans doute ce qui avait permis au mutant de mentionner son passé comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Mais surtout, pour la première fois, il avait envie d'en parler, cependant, il ne savait pas encore comment le faire.

\- Un jour je t'en parlerai, finit-il par murmurer. Il faut que tu saches jusqu'où est capable d'aller l'espèce humaine quand elle est guidée par la haine. Un jour tu comprendras pourquoi je ne partage pas ton espoir et ton indulgence pour les humains… Un jour…

 _Un jour, ils paieront tous le prix de leur approbation silencieuse et de leur lâcheté. Je ne laisserai pas les erreurs du passé se reproduire…_

* * *

 **Note de fin de chapitre :** au début des années 60, à ce que j'en sais, l'Holocauste était encore entouré d'une sorte de tabou (surtout pour les deux Allemagnes de l'époque) et, hormis les survivants, seule une poignée de gens était informée sur l'horreur des camps de concentration. D'où l'ignorance de Charles, ça et le fait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de chercher à s'en informer avant de rencontrer Erik. Je pense que ce n'est qu'à partir de l'arrestation d'Adolph Eichmann- le planificateur de la Solution Finale- en mai 1960 que le monde s'est de nouveau « intéressé » aux agissements des nazis quand ils étaient au pouvoir. Parce que cette affaire a pris une ampleur mondiale, sachant que beaucoup de nazis ont fui à la fin de la guerre, empruntant la « Route des Rats » pour arriver en Amérique Latine, notamment en Argentine, comme Eichmann. Ce dernier sera mentionné dans le chapitre suivant, d'où mon explication ici.  
Et pour en revenir à Erik je trouve très plausible que dans sa quête pour retrouver Schmidt, il se soit aussi intéressé, et peut-être même participé, à la traque des nazis comme ont pu le faire des gens comme Simon Wiesenthal ou encore Serge et Beate Klarsfeld.

Désolée pour cette note un peu longue, mais j'essaie vraiment de rester cohérente, que ce soit sur les camps de concentration ou sur l'après-guerre. Mais il y a peut-être des erreurs, alors si vous en relevez, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part car ce n'est pas évident de garder en tête l'époque d'Erik et Charles sans être tentée d'y inclure le point de vue et les connaissances actuels…


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

 _« Je crois en toutes les idées, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient réfutées. […] Tout existe, même si ce n'est que dans votre esprit. Qui est en mesure de dire que les rêves et les cauchemars ne sont pas aussi réels que ici et maintenant ? »_

John Lennon

XxXxX

 _Westchester, New York – Mercredi 17 octobre 1962_

Quand Erik ouvrit les yeux, il fut désorienté et mit quelques secondes à se souvenir où il était. Il tourna alors son visage et constata que Charles était là, dormant profondément à côté de lui. Tout lui revint : le télépathe et lui décidant de s'allonger pour continuer à discuter de choses et d'autres avant de s'endormir, terrassés par la fatigue physique et morale.  
Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge annonça sept heures trente passées, ce qui était surprenant de la part d'Erik, habitué à se lever plus tôt. Mettant cela sur le compte du décalage horaire avec l'URSS et de la discussion tardive avec Charles, il secoua l'épaule de celui-ci pour le réveiller.

\- Nous nous sommes tous donné rendez-vous à huit heures.

Pour toute réponse, Charles marmonna et chercha de sa main la couverture qui ne l'avait jamais recouverte puisqu'il s'était allongé sans entrer dans le lit. Puis il réalisa où il était et regarda curieusement Erik penché sur lui.

\- Combien de temps il reste ? souffla-t-il.

\- Une demi-heure.

\- Réveille-moi dans un quart d'heure.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui, une minute pour rejoindre ma chambre, cinq pour une douche, une pour m'habiller, trois pour me brosser les dents, et cinq autres de marge. Je suis habitué, répliqua le télépathe avant de fermer les yeux.

Erik le dévisagea, attendant le moment où Charles se redresserait en disant _je blaguais._ Mais il ne le fit pas. Erik prit une douche sans doute un peu trop longue puisqu'il en oublia de regarder l'heure. C'est seulement quand il remit sa montre au poignet qu'il jura et sortit en trombe de la salle de bain.

\- Charles, tu as dix minutes !

\- Hein ?! bondit le télépathe. Je t'avais demandé quinze !

\- Et bien, comme ça tu sauras si ta marge de cinq minutes est vraiment nécessaire ou non !

Charles le fusilla du regard et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre. Erik ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire coupable alors qu'il terminait de se préparer, se demandant si oui ou non Charles arriverait à temps…

XxXxX

\- Charles n'a jamais été du matin, fit remarquer Raven quand Moira regarda ostensiblement l'horloge du salon qui affichait huit heures. Mais il est normalement ponctuel…

Moira fixa Erik quand celui-ci laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Erik ?

Il haussa simplement les épaules, ses yeux toujours rieurs, et tous comprirent qu'il détenait une information qu'eux-mêmes n'avaient pas.

\- Est-il seulement réveillé ? s'inquiéta Hank.

\- Oui, répondit Erik ne pouvant empêcher son sourire de s'étirer sous le regard suspicieux de Raven et Moira.

\- Comment…

Raven fut coupée par le bruit lourd de pas dans l'escalier et par l'arrivée peu discrète de Charles dans le salon. Tous le fixèrent étrangement alors qu'il terminait de boutonner sa chemise humide au niveau de ses épaules à cause de ses cheveux encore mouillés.

\- J'ai dû sacrifier le séchage de cheveux, c'était ça, ou les dents. C'est de ta faute Erik, entièrement de ta faute, bougonna le télépathe en sortant la paire de chaussettes qu'il avait fourré dans sa poche.

\- Selon tes calculs, tu n'avais besoin que de dix minutes pour quitter ma chambre et te préparer, rappela Erik.

Charles soupira bruyamment, s'asseyant pour enfiler ses chaussettes sous le regard du groupe qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait.

\- Vous avez couché ensemble ? osa Alex pour plaisanter.

\- Oui, fit Erik, impassible.

\- Non ! s'offusqua Charles en relevant la tête pour dévisager Erik, cherchant une trace d'humour sur ses traits sévères.

Raven éclata de rire. Sean et Hank étaient médusés, Moira, elle, avait plutôt l'air amusée quand Charles croisa son regard.

\- Quel est le problème ? demanda Erik en voyant Charles partagé entre l'amusement et l'incompréhension.

\- Je propose pour Erik un programme avancé en anglais, fit Hank en repositionnant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Quoi ? fit l'intéressé.

\- Coucher ensemble égal partager le même lit…, résuma pudiquement Sean.

\- C'est ce qu'on a fait, répliqua Erik en ne cachant pas son agacement quand il constata de nouveau l'hilarité des plus jeunes.

Il lança un regard à Charles qui nota le désarroi de son ami. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut devancé par Moira.

\- Oh arrêtez donc de vous moquer ! fit-elle. Vous le pourrez quand vous maîtriserez plusieurs langues comme Erik.

Le mutant haussa les sourcils, surpris que Moira prenne son parti, mais il n'avait toujours pas compris le fond du problème. Le ton ferme de l'agent fit son effet, les jeunes se calmèrent rapidement même s'ils gardaient un sourire aux lèvres.

\- _Coucher avec quelqu'un_ signifie _sex haben mit,_ reprit l'agent avant de se tourner vers le groupe.

\- Ce n'est évidemment pas ce que je voulais insinuer, répliqua Erik en fixant Alex, à l'origine de cette plaisanterie. Et j'ai bien peur que mon côté allemand m'empêche de trouver cette allusion divertissante…

Charles regarda avec étonnement le froid jeté par les paroles d'Erik sur le groupe et constata qu'il était le seul à comprendre son humour.

\- Ton côté allemand t'a aussi empêché de me réveiller à l'heure, reprocha alors le télépathe.

\- Ça c'était mon côté salaud, sourit le mutant.

\- Ouais bah on ferait bien de se bouger si vous ne voulez pas entendre mon _côté américain_ s'exprimer un peu trop librement pour les oreilles _britanniques_ de Charles, lâcha Raven faussement exaspérée.

\- Bon et bien j'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir et étant donné les pouvoirs de Shaw et de ses compagnons, nous devrons mettre au point des tenues adaptées qui limiteraient les dégâts physiques en cas d'attaque. Et puis aussi des tenues adaptées aux mutations, je pense particulièrement à Alex et Sean, annonça sérieusement Hank.

Charles acquiesça rapidement et s'approcha du scientifique.

\- Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin et je te le procurerai. Tu peux utiliser le laboratoire de mon père, certains équipements sont anciens mais je les ferai remplacer au besoin. Concernant notre entrainement, Moira se chargera de notre préparation physique à partir de cet après-midi. Obligatoire pour tout le monde, précisa-t-il en regardant Erik.

\- Nous commencerons exceptionnellement en fin de journée. A partir de demain ce sera tous les matins, de neuf heures à midi, reprit l'agent. Entretien physique, techniques d'autodéfenses… Erik, j'aimerais que tu m'assistes si tu le veux bien…

L'intéressé haussa des sourcils interrogateurs et fit signe à Moira de le suivre. Charles lutta pour ne pas user de sa télépathie et engagea la discussion avec Hank à propos des moyens scientifiques qu'ils avaient.

\- Pourquoi ? fit Erik d'un ton suspicieux quand ils furent seuls.

\- Tu as suivi l'entrainement des agents du Mossad en 1955 mais tu as préféré quitter Israël pour agir en tant qu'agent dormant, un _sayan_ dans votre jargon _._ Alors je n'ai absolument rien à t'apprendre sur les techniques de combat. Mais ton savoir sera utile, expliqua Moira.

\- Tu t'es renseignée sur moi, siffla le mutant.

\- Évidemment ! Je me suis aussi renseignée sur toutes les personnes présentes ici, précisa l'agent. Mon contact au Mossad m'a dit que tu étais listé comme chasseur de nazis mais aussi comme danger potentiel pour Israël car ils n'ont pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis l'arrestation d'Adolf Eichmann en 1960. (1)

\- Je ne travaille plus avec le Mossad, précisa Erik avec agacement.

\- Non, tu travailles pour la CIA maintenant, répliqua Moira dans un rire sans joie.

\- Quand tout sera fini, pourras-tu obtenir de ton contact qu'il supprime mon dossier ? demanda le mutant.

\- Oui, je ferai mon possible.

Quand ils revinrent, tous les regardèrent curieusement, conscients qu'on leur cachait une information.

\- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda Alex avec une légère impatience.

\- Erik et moi négociions. Disons que nous n'avons pas la même façon de voir les choses, répondit Moira en regardant Erik d'un air réprobateur.

Il esquissa un sourire ironique, songeant qu'elle était assez douée pour improviser un scénario, chose qu'il savait faire lui aussi.

\- Techniques d'auto-défense, laisse-moi rire ! Nous aurons affaire à des mutants qui ne vont pas venir nous affronter au corps à corps ! répliqua Erik, jouant le jeu.

\- Tu n'as rien compris à ce que je t'ai dit, ou alors tu n'as pas écouté. Ou peut-être as-tu réellement besoin des cours d'anglais que Hank suggéraient tout à l'heure !

\- Les négociations ne sont pas terminées on dirait, commenta Charles en fixant intensément Erik et Moira, comprenant qu'ils mentaient mais décidant de ne pas interférer ni chercher à connaître la vérité. Il devait cependant reconnaître qu'ils étaient très, voire trop, doués.

\- Il reste des détails à régler mais ça devrait aller, assura Erik.

\- Du moment que vous ne vous entretuez pas, soupira Charles. Donc, tous les matins entraînements avec Moira et Erik. L'après-midi sera dédiée à nos pouvoirs. Erik, Raven et moi les maîtrisons déjà, alors le but sera de vous aider vous trois dans un premier temps, ajouta-t-il en regardant successivement Alex, Hank et Sean. Vous vous entraînerez une heure avec Erik, une heure avec moi chaque jour pour confronter nos deux approches et voir celle qui vous correspond le mieux. Raven, nous comptons aussi sur toi ! Est-ce que cela vous va ?

Les trois jeunes-hommes acquiescèrent et Charles reprit :

\- Le reste du temps, j'attends de vous que vous vous exerciez seuls mais n'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide. Si vous n'avez pas de questions, je vous demanderai de me laisser vos tailles de vêtements et chaussures pour vos tenues et un ou deux volontaires pour qu'on aille les acheter.

\- Je viens avec toi, déclara Hank immédiatement dans l'optique de se fournir en matériel scientifique.

\- Je viens aussi, fit Raven. Je n'ai pas confiance en vos goûts vestimentaires, sans vouloir vous vexer…

\- Merci Raven, répliqua Charles dans un sourire ironique.

Mais son regard suivit Erik quand ce dernier quitta la pièce au même moment. Il était persuadé que Moira lui cachait des choses et même si cela concernait la vie privée d'Erik, il était contrarié d'être exclu. En effet, quand Charles avait accepté de collaborer avec elle, la principale condition avait été une totale transparence de la part de la CIA en échange de quoi Charles s'engageait à ne pas réutiliser sa télépathie sur l'agent, ni aucun autre membre de la CIA. Charles tenait ses promesses, mais qu'en était-il de Moira ? Ce n'était pas un secret : Erik et elle n'avaient aucune affinité, alors il s'agissait forcément d'une information trouvée par Moira pendant son enquête. Et malgré l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme, il n'oubliait pas qu'elle était avant tout un agent du gouvernement...

XxXxX

\- Nous ne traquons pas un nazi, mais un mutant souhaitant déclencher une guerre atomique, rappela Moira en déposant une tasse de thé à côté d'Erik, assis dans la cuisine à lire le journal.

Le mutant replia consciencieusement le quotidien et se tourna vers Moira. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il haïssait l'agent, à vrai dire, il était assez étonné de la voir évoluer si aisément autour de mutants, sans aucune crainte ni dégoût. Mais Erik savait que comme tout agent, Moira avait un autre visage, celui que Charles ne connaissait pas mais qu'Erik savait entrevoir. Elle était fine, calculatrice et dangereusement intelligente. Elle semblait parler un allemand presque parfait à en juger son accent, et avait des contacts avec le Mossad. Erik ne pouvait que se méfier.

Moira tira une chaise et s'installa à côté d'Erik, esquissant un sourire ironique en désignant le thé qu'elle avait préparé pour lui.

\- Il n'est pas empoisonné tu sais ?

\- Je n'aime pas le thé, répliqua Erik en repoussant la tasse vers l'agent. Et je ne suis pas un traqueur de nazi.

L'agent le fixa avec attention, semblant peser le pour et le contre des paroles qu'elle allait prononcer.

\- Villa Gesell, Argentine au mois d'août. Trois morts dont deux anciens nazis. Ils se seraient entretués. Cela ne te dit rien ?

\- Nous sommes des milliers à avoir une bonne raison de tuer des nazis. Cela fait une longue liste de suspects…

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire sans joie. Evidemment, Erik ne lui dirait pas la vérité, sauf qu'elle la connaissait déjà.

\- Mais celle des personnes cherchant spécifiquement Sebastian Shaw est, elle, réduite à un seul individu…

\- Ne se sont-ils pas _entretués_? fit Erik.

Puis il décida finalement de boire une gorgée du thé offert après avoir levé sa tasse comme pour trinquer.

\- Cessons cette comédie Erik. Je sais très bien ce que tu as fait et je ne suis pas là pour te juger. La justice, la CIA et les autres organisations ont trop peur d'agir, et dieu seul sait combien d'autres nazis vivent tranquillement en Amérique Latine ou ailleurs. Alors même si tes méthodes sont plus que discutables, je n'éprouve aucune compassion pour _tes victimes_.

\- Victimes… ricana Erik.

\- Je dois pourtant te mettre en garde. Car même si je parviens à dissimuler ton ancienne appartenance au Mossad à mes supérieurs, il suffirait d'une seule bavure de ta part pendant notre mission pour t'exposer, _nous_ exposer, et tout compromettre. Y compris notre vie. Alors je te préviens : nous ne traquons pas les nazis. Quand Shaw sera arrêté, ce seront ses tentatives de guerre atomique qui seront jugés et non ses crimes à Auschwitz ou ailleurs. Alors il faut que tu sois prêt pour ça, prêt à mettre de côté ta vendetta si tu veux faire partie de cette équipe.

Erik posa la tasse à moitié vide sur la table et fixa l'agent. Il ne souhaitait pas arrêter Shaw mais le tuer. Il se gardait bien de le dire de façon explicite pourtant cela avait toujours été clair dans sa tête.

\- J'imagine qu'il y a prescription des faits, railla-t-il finalement.

\- La CIA était sur la piste d'Adolf Eichmann et connaissait sa position en 58. J'étais dans le service administratif à l'époque. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de dossiers de la _Schutzstaffel_ (2) que j'ai vu passer sous mes yeux. Et je comprends l'allemand. Je suis sincèrement désolée, Erik.

Évidemment qu'elle était sincère, Erik le voyait bien. Pourtant, il se sentit en colère et heurté à l'idée que cette femme, qu'il n'appréciait pas, puisse _savoir_ ce qu'il avait vécu à Auschwitz. La cuillère posée dans sa tasse de thé vibra légèrement mais l'agent ne le remarqua pas car elle était déjà en train de se lever et remettre la chaise à sa place.

\- Moira, appela Erik quand l'agent fut sur le point de quitter la pièce. Il va de soi que cette conversation, et ce que tu sais sur moi, restera entre nous…

\- Nous nous méfions l'un de l'autre mais nous sommes du même côté. Je n'y gagnerais absolument rien à divulguer ce que je sais, même à Charles.

Erik acquiesça et fixa le contenu de sa tasse. Il détestait autant l'Earl Grey que Moira MacTaggert. La senteur subtile de la bergamote ne faisait que cacher le véritable goût amer du thé noir, telle une sombre réalité dans sa quête ardue de vengeance. Mais pour autant, malgré cette vérité qui lui arrivait de plein fouet, il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter l'équipe, à quitter Charles après lui avait fait la promesse de rester. Il aurait pu le faire quelques jours auparavant mais la nuit dernière avait changé quelque chose et ce serait mentir de dire qu'il ne resterait _que_ pour Charles. Non, il resterait aussi pour lui-même sans oublier son objectif final…

XxXxX

\- Erik, tu veux bien m'échanger Raven contre Charles ? demanda l'agent d'un air blasé en jetant un œil au groupe d'Erik qui s'entrainait sur une technique de combat israélienne (3).

\- Non, je garde Raven. Mais je te donne Hank, répliqua Erik en maintenant la position grâce à laquelle il coinçait Sean entre ses jambes.

\- Tout ce que tu veux ! céda l'agent en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ouch, ça doit fait mal de se faire rejeter comme ça Charles, se moqua Alex. Mais récupérer Bozo, je ne suis pas sûr que tu gagnes au change Moira.

\- Du moment qu'il ose frapper, dit-elle en regardant Charles avec reproche.

\- Je ne l'ai pas caché : je ne _peux_ pas. Et le résultat sera le même avec Erik, je n'arriverai pas frapper un ami. Ce n'est absolument pas parce que tu es une femme Moira !

\- Quand Charles était petit, il se faisait frapper par des plus jeunes que lui sans jamais répliquer, chuchota Raven à Erik.

Le mutant haussa les sourcils et envoya son poing s'abattre sur la mâchoire de Charles qui regardait ailleurs, faisant lamentablement tomber le télépathe. Ce dernier, bien que sonné, lui envoya un regard sombre plein de ressentiments.

\- Désolé, mais aucun de tes assaillants ne te préviendra gentiment avant de te frapper Charles ! Raven, Sean, continuez ensemble.

Les groupes se remirent au travail, ignorant maintenant Erik et Charles qui s'affrontaient du regard. Erik était plutôt curieux de la colère du télépathe mais celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé à l'exprimer en gestes. Finalement, Erik décida de frapper une nouvelle fois Charles mais celui-ci para son coup avec aisance. Erik fut surpris de constater que la position de garde maintenant adoptée par Charles était parfaite.

\- J'ai fait mon service militaire en Angleterre, justifia Charles en abandonnant la posture. Je sais les rudiments mais je ne peux pas faire cet entraînement.

\- Obligatoire pour tout le monde tu as dit, rappela Erik.

\- Obligatoire d'y assister, corrigea-t-il. J'ai essayé de participer. Le problème n'est pas tellement de frapper même si je n'aime pas ça. Seulement, dans ce genre de situation, où je m'attends à être attaqué, ma télépathie risque de devenir instinctive et je pourrai prévoir ou bloquer mentalement les coups avant même que tu les donnes.

Erik nota que Charles avait baissé la voix et se demanda pourquoi le télépathe faisait grand cas de tout cela, et pourquoi il n'en avait pas parlé à Moira, préférant passer pour quelqu'un de _faible._

\- Ça rend les choses intéressantes…

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Avoir une longueur d'avance serait dangereuse, tu ne pourrais pas parer mes coups et je ne suis pas assez qualifié pour les rendre sans faire de mal aussi bien à mon partenaire qu'à moi-même. Le but d'un entraînement n'étant pas d'accumuler des blessures, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je comprends, répondit Erik en regardant ce que faisait le groupe de Moira.

Contre toute attente, l'enseignement d'auto-défense de Moira était plus violent que le sien. Lui, son approche était fondée sur la répétition de gestes simples mais efficaces pour qu'ils deviennent automatiques. Les deux techniques se valaient probablement mais Erik comprenait le point de vue de Charles, et surtout pourquoi il ne pouvait pas travailler avec l'agent.

Erik fit signe à Sean de se reculer et ceintura Raven de dos. Cette dernière appliqua ce qu'elle avait appris : elle bascula en avant pour déséquilibrer Erik et décaler ses hanches pour gagner de l'espace entre eux, puis utilisa la tranche de sa main pour frapper les parties génitales et ainsi forcer Erik à lâcher sa prise avant de s'éloigner et reprendre une position de défense.

\- Très bien Raven, mais la prochaine fois, un peu moins fort le coup à l'entrejambe s'il te plait, sourit Erik.

\- J'ai pas arrêté de lui dire, se plaignit Sean avant de faire à son tour l'exercice.

Erik retourna ensuite vers Charles et lui lança :

\- A ton tour…

Le télépathe soupira et se figea un instant quand Erik passa ses bras autour de lui. Une part d'instinct lui souffla _pourquoi chercher à se débattre ?_ Mais il se reprit rapidement.

\- Je me penche, c'est ça ? dit-il pour la forme alors qu'il s'exécutait.

\- Décale tes hanches du côté que tu veux et frappe. Rappelle-toi qu'on a les coquilles.

\- Raven t'a quand même fait mal, sourit Charles.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de sa force physique ! Allez, frappe ! Pas trop mal pour un début, encouragea ensuite Erik. Mais un peu plus de conviction ça serait bien.

\- Je préfère encore courir, lâcha le télépathe en reprenant la position initiale.

Mais sans prévenir, toujours de dos, Erik changea son attaque, passant ses mains sous les bras de Charles pour lui saisir la nuque et le forcer à se pencher en avant. Erik se sentit soulevé avec aisance, Charles ayant redressé ses genoux, puis projeté à terre pour enfin être bloqué par une technique habile.

\- Bon sang Erik ! s'agaça Charles en s'écartant aussitôt. Je t'avais prévenu !

\- Où est le problème ? C'était très bien !

\- Le problème ? Je te l'ai dit ! J'ai cherché dans ta tête la réponse adéquate à ton attaque, de façon involontaire bien évidemment. Sauf que je ne sais pas la réaliser ! Tu as de la chance que je ne t'aie pas fait mal ! Et maintenant que je ne peux plus te faire confiance pour l'exercice, c'est terminé pour moi, dit le télépathe en s'asseyant dans l'herbe un peu plus loin.

\- Tu es en colère ? demanda Erik. Je ne voulais pas…

\- Je sais, j'ai aussi vu ton intention au passage, railla-t-il. Je ne suis pas en colère mais ça me met mal à l'aise…

\- Tu peux apprendre à contrôler…

\- Oui je peux, mais je ne veux pas. Ce genre de chose pourrait me sauver en situation réelle, tout comme toi quand tu utilises ton pouvoir pour te protéger. Ce n'est pas un geste conscient et je ne pense pas qu'il faille apprendre à le faire taire. Ce serait comme essayer de se priver de son instinct de survie. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible mais ça serait ridicule ! expliqua le télépathe.

\- Quand tu utilises ta télépathie consciemment, tu peux choisir quoi regarder, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Évidemment ! Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Pendant l'entraînement, quand je serai l'assaillant, tu chercheras juste ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Tu auras ta longueur d'avance et ce qui évitera à ton _instinct de survie télépathique_ de faire n'importe quoi. Par contre, ne cherche pas dans ma tête comment esquiver l'attaque, je l'expliquerai à voix haute. On essaie comme ça ? fit Erik avant de tendre une main à Charles pour l'aider à se relever.

Le télépathe le jaugea un instant, semblant réfléchir pour finalement prendre cette main.

\- Je t'avoue que mon _problème télépathique_ m'arrangeait bien mais je n'ai pas d'excuse pour ne pas au moins essayer…

\- On reprend !

\- J'entre dans ta tête, tu vas me ceinturer par la taille me laissant les bras libres, verbalisa Charles alors qu'Erik s'exécutait.

S'il parlait, c'était avant tout pour confirmer à Erik que c'étaient uniquement ces informations qu'il lisait. Il sortit de son esprit rapidement et attendit les instructions.

\- Je ne vais pas lutter. Tu te penches comme tout à l'heure, sauf qu'au lieu de te dégager avec tes hanches, tu vas utiliser tes coudes et le haut de tes bras pour me frapper de chaque côté de la tête. Très bien, en situation réelle avec ta vraie force je serais suffisamment sonné pour que tu repousses mes bras et puisses te remettre en position de défense.

Charles termina l'exercice en se retrouvant face à Erik. Oui, cela fonctionnait, il serait capable de s'entraîner comme cela, d'acquérir les bons gestes et les techniques mais il n'aimait pas cela. L'idée d'être obligé d'entrer dans les pensées d'Erik plutôt que de pouvoir avoir complètement confiance le dérangeait et il ne voulait pas que ce soit une habitude. Bien sûr, il était plus qu'heureux de la confiance de son ami, c'était bien la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un ne craignant pas un instant sa télépathie, quelqu'un qui croyait sincèrement à son éthique. Et cette dernière, justement, n'acceptait pas cette méthode d'entraînement.

\- Merci Erik, mais ça ne fonctionnera pas, lâcha finalement le télépathe. Enfin, si en théorie. Mais je ne peux pas entrer si souvent dans ta tête…

\- Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu n'y chercheras rien d'autre, répliqua Erik dans un haussement d'épaule.

\- C'est justement pour ça mon ami. Tu me fais confiance et je crains qu'à force de répéter ce genre d'exercice, ma télépathie cherche automatiquement à atteindre ton esprit hors cadre de notre entraînement. Et je ne voudrais pas que ça arrive, aussi bien pour toi que pour moi, sourit le télépathe en retrouvant sa place dans l'herbe pour regarder la suite de l'entraînement.

En réalité, il avait un peu menti. Depuis qu'il avait forcé l'esprit d'Erik pour l'empêcher de se noyer, la télépathie de Charles y était restée accrochée, comme pour chacune des personnes présentes ici, mais peut-être un peu plus fermement.  
Pour Charles, chaque esprit lu restait dans sa _mémoire télépathique_ , le rendant plus facilement détectable parmi les autres. Par exemple, chercher l'esprit de Moira parmi une foule d'une centaine de personnes ne lui prendrait qu'une seconde, quand celle d'un inconnu ciblé pourrait lui prendre quelques minutes, le temps de sonder rapidement tous les esprits.  
Pourtant, parmi son entourage, tous les esprits n'étaient pas _égaux_ , certains avaient un impact plus fort sur sa télépathie et Charles, sans rapport avec l'affinité. Il éprouvait un amour sincère pour sa sœur et pourtant il était plus sensible à l'esprit de Hank. Il appréciait beaucoup Moira, au-delà de la simple amitié, mais s'il ne voyait aucun intérêt à être dans sa tête. Et paradoxalement, c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il était autant attiré par l'agent de la CIA : c'était reposant pour lui de pouvoir être simplement avec elle et apprécier sa compagnie sans avoir la crainte de voir sa télépathie dériver. Avec elle, il pouvait même envisager une sexualité sereine, sans intrusion télépathique involontaire.

Cette pensée le fit légèrement rougir Charles et il détourna son regard de l'agent pour le poser sur Erik, occupé à montrer de nouveaux mouvements à Raven et Sean. Ce qui rendait Erik unique aux yeux de Charles, c'était que l'affinité était présente aussi bien dans sa réalité télépathique que dans la réalité physique. Il aimait autant discuter avec lui que laisser sa télépathie effleurer les contours son esprit. Et c'était là la peur de Charles. Cela faisait longtemps que ses principes ne l'avaient pas autant frustré. S'il avait suivi son impulsion, il aurait déjà exploré la totalité de l'esprit d'Erik, ne lui laissant aucun secret pour lui. Et cela le terrifiait. C'était la première fois que cette envie de pouvoir, de domination sur un autre cerveau était aussi forte, dévorante et culpabilisante.  
 _Il voulait posséder Erik._ Cela n'avait pourtant pas grand-chose à voir avec une attirance physique mais c'était beaucoup plus profond que cela. Au point que s'il devait choisir entre son attirance romantique pour Moira et son amitié pour Erik, ce serait cette dernière qui l'emporterait sans aucune hésitation et ce à cause de son pouvoir. Alors laisser sa télépathie prendre le dessus sur sa conscience était un jeu dangereux dont il entrevoyait déjà les règles brisées. Il acceptait déjà d'Erik trop de choses qu'il aurait refusées à d'autres. Il savait que si cela n'avait pas été Erik, il aurait refusé qu'il continue à participer à la Division X après son impulsion en U.R.S.S qui aurait provoqué une guerre si la CIA avait été découverte… Là où d'autres auraient perdu sa confiance, Erik avait gagné son indulgence et sa patience. Patience, comme s'il espérait autre chose sans pour autant être déçu de ne pas l'obtenir immédiatement. Seulement, Charles ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il attendait d'Erik et n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper : leur mission était d'arrêter Shaw avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

XxXxX

Erik était étendu dans son lit. Après avoir pris un repas et une douche bien mérités, il aspirait à se coucher tôt à cause de la nuit courte de la veille. Le bilan de la journée était mitigée : il avait aimé son rôle d'instructeur mais l'ombre de Moira pesait sur lui. Il avait le sentiment d'être surveillé par l'agent et il n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait assuré qu'elle ne dirait rien à Charles, mais si ce dernier voyait la vérité par accident ? Lui en voudrait-il de lui avoir caché son passé en sachant que Moira était au courant ?  
Erik soupira, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela avait autant d'importance pour lui. Si Charles devenait en colère contre lui au point de mettre fin à leur collaboration, cela voudrait dire qu'il serait libre de traquer Schmidt comme il l'entendait… N'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait finalement ? Il n'avait ni l'envie ni le temps de se préoccuper de Charles mais pourtant cette réflexion le hanta jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin le sommeil…

XxXxX

Raven étira longuement ses jambes encore couvertes d'ecchymoses qui, sous sa peau bleue, formaient des tâches noirâtres inhabituelles. Ce n'était pas la session avec Erik qui l'avait marqué mais l'échange de groupe avec Moira qui avait suivi. L'agent avait l'air frêle mais ne ménageait personne durant les entrainements. La jeune mutante songea qu'elle adorerait avoir un tel niveau de maîtrise et avait décidé de travailler dur, aussi bien avec Erik que Moira. Elle n'avait que le changement d'apparence comme pouvoir, cela seul ne lui serait pas très utile pour se défendre. Elle l'avait bien remarqué quand Shaw et ses acolytes avaient attaqué la base de la CIA. Elle s'était retrouvée impuissante.

Raven était plutôt surprise que Charles adhère à ces entrainements même s'il avait décidé de ne pas participer activement. Il avait tout de même essayé. Charles était contre toute forme de violence mais la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était un peu naïf. Pourtant elle trouvait aussi qu'il avait changé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Oxford. Il était devenu plus grave, et plus sérieux encore qu'il ne l'était avant. Il prenait à cœur la responsabilité qu'il avait et en quelque sorte, il paraissait plus épanoui, comme s'il venait de trouver son rôle dans la société.

La mutante connaissait bien son frère. Sous ses airs de _monsieur je sais tout_ se cachait en réalité quelqu'un d'hésitant. Rien que pour ses études : il n'avait pas su choisir un seul domaine, il a avait dû en choisir trois pour calmer ses incertitudes angoissantes. Pourtant, depuis peu, Charles semblait plus déterminé, plus sûr de lui et même si elle savait que c'était mieux pour lui, une pointe de regret égoïste l'animait. Le temps où elle était la seule qui comptait pour lui était fini. Ils avaient grandi et prenaient des chemins différents dans leurs convictions.

Un bruit sourd lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées et d'instinct elle se leva de son lit. Un tel raffut ne l'aurait pas inquiétée s'il ne venait pas de la chambre de Charles qui jouxtait la sienne. Peut-être avait-il simplement fait tomber quelque chose ? Non, cela ne ressemblait pas à son frère qui se couchait bien plus tôt qu'elle depuis qu'il n'avait plus de thèse à rédiger.  
Elle ne fut pas la seule à s'inquiéter du bruit. Dans le couloir elle vit Moira entrouvrir la porte de sa chambre puis la refermer quand elle constata sa présence. L'agent, malgré son attachement envers Charles, n'était pas une personne intrusive et Raven savait que c'était une des qualités que son frère appréciait chez elle. Moira attendrait probablement le lendemain pour demander ce qui s'était passé.

Raven toqua pour la forme mais ne voyant pas de lumière filtrant au seuil, elle s'inquiéta. Sa main hésita un instant sur la poignée, elle redoutait ce qu'elle verrait en ouvrant la porte. Cela faisait longtemps que Charles ne lui parlait plus de violents cauchemars mais elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas disparus pour autant.

Elle ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière quand elle entendit des sanglots étouffés. Elle vit alors Charles assis par terre, à côté de son lit et Raven comprit que la source du bruit était la chute de la lourde lampe de chevet.  
Les bras enserrés autour de ses genoux, Charles se balançait d'avant en arrière, comme quand il était enfant, pour calmer un cauchemar qui ne lui appartenait probablement pas. Raven n'hésita plus, elle s'assit à ses côtés et posa ses mains sur ses avant-bras pour l'inciter à lever la tête.

\- Charles, reviens, souffla-t-elle doucement en pressant ses doigts sur sa peau.

\- _Zwei, eins, vier, sieben, acht, zwei,_ marmonna le télépathe. _Zwei, eins, vier, sieben, acht, zwei._

\- Reviens ! ordonna-t-elle plus fermement en posant une main sur ses cheveux.

Mais le télépathe continua de répéter ces mots que Raven ne comprenait pas mais qu'elle assimila à de l'allemand. Le cauchemar de Charles parut bien pire que ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là mais Raven songea cette impression était biaisée par le fait qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude de le voir aussi vulnérable. Pourtant, il semblait tenter de se contrôler, ses sanglots n'étaient pas de véritables pleurs mais des hoquets discrets. Et Raven comprit que la série de mots avait pour but de le rassurer puisqu'il les répétait avec conviction. Il redressa alors la tête et Raven eut presque un mouvement de recul en voyant le regard inexpressif de Charles qui, comme un fantôme, l'observait sans vraiment la reconnaitre.

\- Raven ? fit-il d'une voix étranglée.

\- Je suis là Charles, dit Raven en posant une main sur le bras de Charles.

\- _Zwei, eins, vier, sieben, acht, zwei…_

\- Non n'y retourne pas ! Reste avec moi, fit la jeune femme.

\- _Hilf mir! Hilfe! Bitte…_

\- Je t'en prie Charles, reviens…

Dès l'instant où elle avait déduit que Charles parlait en allemand, langue qu'il n'avait jamais apprise, Raven avait compris à quel esprit il s'était lié. Néanmoins, si sa première idée était d'aller réveiller Erik, elle l'abandonna sachant que Charles désapprouverait une intervention de sa part et ne souhaiterait pas qu'Erik soit au courant de cette intrusion involontaire.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait à Charles. Dans leur enfance et même quelques fois quand ils étaient à Oxford, Raven l'avait retrouvé ainsi : perdu et terrifié par des songes qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et le plus ironique c'était que si sa télépathie était attirée par les cauchemars, il n'était jamais question de rêves agréables. Charles lui avait expliqué un jour que lors d'un cauchemar, les gens avaient une tendance naturelle à _projeter_ leurs pensées, c'est-à-dire les rendre plus discernables comme quelqu'un qui crierait dans la foule. Et le télépathe baissait involontairement ses barrières télépathiques en phase de sommeil et surtout quand il était fatigué.

\- _Zwei, eins, vier, sieben, acht, zwei…_

\- Charles, je suis là, dit Raven en posant maintenant ses mains sur les genoux de son frère.

Et elle commença à lui parler de tout et n'importe quoi comme elle avait l'habitude de faire afin que le télépathe suive sa voix et finisse par abandonner le cauchemar d'Erik. Elle parla de Moira et lui dit à quel point la jeune femme était parfaite pour lui. Qu'elle avait remarqué leurs affinités et que c'était bon de le voir s'attacher à quelqu'un. Elle lui parla aussi de leurs entraînements, de la hâte qu'elle avait d'être plus performante, de Hank, qu'elle était tiraillée entre son affection et le fait qu'il n'accepte pas sa mutation… Elle continua jusqu'au moment où elle constata que Charles était devenu silencieux, prenant de grandes inspirations que Raven savait contrôlées.

\- Es-tu revenu ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Charles acquiesça et l'observa attentivement comme il avait l'habitude de le faire après ce genre de crise. Elle savait que son esprit était en train de faire le tri entre les souvenirs, les sensations, les cauchemars qui lui appartenaient et ceux étrangers. C'était un processus qui lui prenait quelques minutes durant lesquelles Raven ne lui parlait plus. Elle resta assise par terre en face de lui mais rompit le contact physique pour lui faciliter la tâche.

\- Combien de temps ai-je mis pour revenir ? demanda ensuite le télépathe.

Raven consulta rapidement l'horloge murale et déclara :

\- Une dizaine de minutes.

\- Étais-je éveillé quand tu es arrivée ?

Comme d'habitude, Charles lui posait des questions quant à son état car il n'avait aucun autre souvenir que le cauchemar en lui-même.

\- Oui. Tu essayais de te calmer en répétant des mots dans une langue étrangère.

\- _Zwei, eins, vier, sieben, acht, zwei…,_ répéta Charles en se levant maladroitement pour attraper une feuille et un crayon sur la table de nuit pour retranscrire phonétiquement ces mots.

\- Sais-tu ce qu'ils veulent dire ? demanda Raven.

\- Pas du tout, avoua Charles en pliant le papier.

\- Vas-tu demander à Erik ?

\- Erik ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- N'était-ce pas un cauchemar d'Erik ? Je crois bien que tu parlais allemand…

\- Je ne sais pas. Moira parle allemand elle aussi, rappela le télépathe. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar très _visuel,_ mais beaucoup de sensations, des odeurs, des bruits... Je ne pourrais même pas résumer. Mais j'imagine que ce cauchemar a beaucoup de sens pour son propriétaire, il était terrifié. J'espère qu'il s'est réveillé.

\- Tu devrais peut-être chercher le _propriétaire,_ suggéra Raven en mimant la télépathie de Charles en posant son index sur sa tempe.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Il ne s'en souviendra peut-être même pas au réveil. Non, je vais me recoucher et prendre un somnifère, ça me rendra moins réceptif, déclara le télépathe.

\- Tu veux que je reste ? demanda Raven.

\- Non, je te remercie. Va plutôt dormir. A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu veux t'entraîner plus avec Moira demain. Tu as donc besoin de repos.

\- C'est vrai, affirma Raven assez contente de sentir une sorte d'approbation dans la voix de Charles.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, il répondit par une étreinte plus ferme que d'habitude.

\- Merci Raven, murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux.

La jeune femme répondit d'un sourire et quitta la chambre, laissant le télépathe un peu hébété. Il était reconnaissant que sa sœur l'ait tiré de ce cauchemar. Bien évidemment, il aurait fini par y arriver seul ou à la fin du cauchemar mais il préférait en sortir avant. Il avait pourtant menti à Raven : il savait que c'était bien Erik qui avait fait ce cauchemar mais il avait voulu brouiller les pistes. Il avait pour habitude de ne jamais trop lui parler de ce qu'il lisait dans l'esprit des gens, surtout quand elle connaissait la personne.

Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il était toujours malade après ce qu'il appelait un _cauchemar télépathique_ et cette fois ne fit pas exception.

 _Mon dieu Erik, je n'ai même pas compris ce qui se passait…_

Le télépathe laissa échapper un sanglot. Il était perturbé mais surtout tellement épuisé qu'il tenait à peine debout. Le cauchemar restait flou, pourtant il revoyait les vêtements rayés, les corps nus et décharnés entassés jusqu'aux fours crématoires… Et Erik, adulte dans son cauchemar, immobile, figé dans l'horreur de son souvenir, répétant cette suite de mots avant de se résoudre à fermer les yeux, n'osant inspirer comme il l'aurait dû à cause de l'odeur…

Charles était sorti de ce cauchemar mais se demanda si Erik y était toujours coincé. Il repensa aux paroles de Raven : peut-être pouvait-il seulement vérifier, faire en sorte qu'il ne s'en souvienne plus au réveil ? Non, ce serait comme lui voler un souvenir, il ne pouvait pas faire ça… Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se coucher en imaginant Erik tourmenté, alors il soupira et pressa ses doigts sur sa tempe, laissant sa crainte se confirmer.

Il pourrait le réveiller par une impulsion télépathique, ou alors effacer ce rêve et le remplacer par quelque chose de plus banal, un récapitulatif de la journée par exemple, ou quelque chose de ridicule et amusant. Mais Charles n'avait pas l'énergie, pas plus qu'il ne voulait mentir à Erik. Alors il choisit l'ancienne méthode : aller directement le réveiller.

Il entra sans frapper, et entendit le bruit des draps agités par un sommeil mouvementé, une forte respiration puis quelques mots murmurés :

\- _Zwei, eins, vier, sieben, acht, zwei…_

Refusant d'utiliser son pouvoir à nouveau, il vint s'assoir au bord du lit et secoua à intervalles réguliers l'épaule d'Erik pour le réveiller. La peau était moite sous ses doigts, Erik avait trop chaud et transpirait. Le télépathe éloigna alors la couverture et continua de le secouer un peu avant d'allumer la lumière de la lampe de chevet.

Finalement, Erik ouvrit les yeux et Charles fut estomaqué de voir à quel point il semblait _normal_ , presque serein. Comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un rêve tout à fait banal. Cependant, il parut surpris de le voir et Charles songea qu'il n'avait peut-être déjà plus aucun souvenir de son cauchemar. Alors que lui dire ?

\- Tu m'as réveillé ? demanda Erik d'une voix rauque.

\- Oui, fit Charles.

\- Est-ce que tu as lu mon esprit ?

La voix d'Erik était glaciale alors qu'il se redressait dans son lit.

\- Erik, je… J'ai senti…

\- Est-ce que tu as lu mon esprit ? répéta-t-il, la voix plus menaçante cette fois et accompagnant la parole en attrapant le col du pyjama de Charles.

\- Oui, avoua le télépathe en soutenant fermement le regard métallique de son ami et refusant de laisser transparaître ses émotions.

\- Va-t'en, ordonna Erik, relâchant le vêtement de Charles avant de tourner sa tête à l'opposé.

\- Je ne m'excuserai pas Erik. J'ai été happé dans ton cauchemar quand moi-même je dormais et quand j'en suis enfin sorti, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à t'y laisser, alors j'ai vérifié et je suis venu. Tu as le droit d'être en colère, je le comprends, mais je ne suis absolument pas désolé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu m'as aidé ? Ça fait plus que quinze ans que je fais les mêmes cauchemars. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, pour qui te prends-tu ?

Le mépris dans sa voix était perceptible mais cela n'offusqua pas le télépathe. Il suivit Erik des yeux quand celui-ci se leva et contourna le lit pour s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Il resta un moment derrière la porte mais décida de respecter le choix d'Erik et le laisser seul. Il avait raison : qui était-il pour prétendre apaiser Erik ? Il n'avait aucune idée de l'horreur qu'il avait vécue et ce simple cauchemar n'était qu'un fragment de ses souvenirs. L'impuissance de Charles était grande, mais il savait que parfois, il fallait apprendre à abandonner quand quelqu'un refusait de l'aide, comme c'était le cas cette nuit avec Erik. Alors à regret, il quitta la chambre et regagna la sienne. Il renonça à dormir, sans doute par peur de revoir un tel cauchemar, et passa les heures suivantes recroquevillé, tentant de chasser les images de ce terrible cauchemar qui fut un jour réalité pour des millions de personnes…

* * *

(1) Voir la note de fin du chapitre précédent

(2) La SS, une des principales organisations du régime nazi

(3) Il s'agit du Krav-maga. Cet art martial existait mais n'a été officialisé qu'en 1964, donc pas encore à l'époque d'X-Men First Class, d'où le fait que je ne mentionne pas le nom.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

 _« On ne souffre pas seul, on souffre toujours avec ceux qui souffrent à cause de votre souffrance. »_

Elie Wiesel

XxXxX

 _Westchester, New York – Jeudi 18 octobre 1962_

Quand Charles débarqua dans la cuisine, Raven retint un soupir. Quand son frère était matinal comme aujourd'hui, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Fort heureusement, voir Charles dans la cuisine à sept heures du matin était assez rare.

\- Assied-toi, je te prépare un thé, fit Raven.

\- Ne te dérange pas pour moi.

Raven n'insista pas car son frère ne paraissait pas d'humeur patiente. Elle mordit dans sa tartine et observa Charles hésiter devant le paquet de flocons d'avoine.

\- _Porridge or no porridge,_ difficile question pour un anglais, commenta Erik quand il entra à son tour dans la cuisine.

Charles vécut comme une injustice le fait que son ami ait l'air tout à fait reposé quand lui tenait à peine debout. Il ignora sa remarque et mit le lait à bouillir, fixant la casserole d'un air absent. Raven grimaça légèrement quand elle croisa le regard interrogateur d'Erik et remua les lèvres sans parler :

 _Peu dormi…_

Erik acquiesça et la jeune femme vit passer une ombre sur son visage. C'était donc Erik qui avait fait un cauchemar, elle en était certaine désormais mais elle se demanda pourquoi Charles n'avait pas pris de somnifère comme il avait l'habitude de le faire après une crise. Elle ne creusa pas la question, trop occupée à détailler Erik qui venait de prendre des mains de Charles le paquet d'avoine pour en verser le contenu dans le lait bouillant, utilisant son pouvoir pour remuer la cuillère en métal. Mais le télépathe réagit et attrapa la cuillère, offrant un regard sombre à Erik, le regard _mêle-toi-de-tes-affaires_ que Raven connaissait bien. Erik haussa les sourcils et capitula, se retournant vers Raven qui hocha silencieusement la tête.

\- Règle n°1 du Charles mal réveillé : le laisser tranquille, murmura Raven quand Erik vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.

\- Quelle est la règle n°2 ? sourit Erik.

\- Ne pas parler du Charles mal réveillé quand il est là et peut vous entendre, cassa froidement le télépathe sans même se retourner.

Raven lâcha un rire franchement amusé mais Erik n'osa pas faire de même, il conserva néanmoins son sourire.

\- J'espère que tu aimes le porridge Erik, parce qu'avec tout ce que tu as versé, il y en a facilement pour trois, reprocha Charles en posant la casserole fumante et deux bols sur la table en bois.

Erik ne répondit pas et se contenta d'aller chercher les cuillères manquantes et du sucre avant de les servir.  
Charles ne toucha pas son bol, et Raven remarqua qu'il cherchait quelque chose des yeux. Sûrement le thé qu'il ne s'était pas encore préparé. Dans un geste de bravoure, elle poussa son verre de jus d'orange vers lui et à sa grande surprise récolta un regard reconnaissant alors qu'il sortait un tube d'aspirine de sa poche. Il prit deux comprimés et une gorgée de jus puis redonna le verre à sa sœur.

\- …. Et puis après, le verre s'est fendu et paaaf plus de véranda. Mes parents étaient furieux…

Charles lâcha un véritable gémissement de désespoir en entendant la voix portante de Sean, laissant présager l'arrivée bruyante des trois garçons.

\- Tu devrais aller te recoucher, conseilla Erik.

Charles leva ses yeux cernés sur Erik qui mangeait avec appétit son petit déjeuner et l'ignora une nouvelle fois, se décidant à entamer son porridge.

\- Règle n°3 du Charles mal réveillé : ne jamais lui dire d'aller se recoucher…

\- Car s'il s'est levé, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison, compléta le télépathe avec agacement.

\- C'est quoi cette odeur bizarre ?

Alex venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, accompagné de Sean qui désigna immédiatement la casserole de porridge en grimaçant.

\- C'est pas obligatoire, hein ? fit l'irlandais. La dernière fois que j'ai essayé, j'ai tout rendu…

\- Si tu pouvais nous épargner les détails, fit doucement Hank.

Charles soupira et prit son bol pour quitter le plus discrètement possible la cuisine, devenue trop bruyante à son goût.

\- Il ne faut pas le prendre personnellement, dit Raven à Erik, les autres étaient bien trop occupés à préparer leur déjeuner pour prêter attention à leur discussion. Charles a très mal dormi, quelqu'un a fait un cauchemar très pénible qu'il a eu du mal à supporter.

Raven décida de jouer la carte de l'ignorance et observa la réaction d'Erik. Mais son regard était impénétrable.

\- Ah oui ?

 _Tu te fous de moi ? Je vais te le faire payer,_ pensa Raven en souriant devant l'étonnement feint d'Erik.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu Charles comme ça. Il maîtrise sa télépathie, mais je suppose que ces deux derniers jours ont été difficiles pour lui. Le plus terrible pour lui, c'est que même s'il ne veut pas lire les pensées des autres, il y a toujours quelque chose qu'il perçoit involontairement, surtout les émotions… Et avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement et additionné à ce qu'il ressent personnellement, je crois qu'il sature un peu.

Raven exagérait un peu, elle le savait mais voir le regard d'Erik devenir confus lui apporta une grande satisfaction, elle conclut :

\- Heureusement qu'il a des amis patients comme _nous_. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Il t'a dit pour cette nuit, lâcha finalement Erik.

\- Il n'a rien eu à dire, répondit Raven à voix basse. Je suis restée avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte enfin de _ton_ cauchemar. Car Charles aura beau essayer de me prendre pour une idiote, j'imagine mal Moira rêver en allemand… Je comprends que ça soit difficile d'imaginer quelqu'un connaître ton cauchemar mais Charles n'y est pour rien !

\- Est-ce que j'ai eu l'air de lui en vouloir ? s'exclama Erik baissant ensuite la voix. C'est lui qui est furieux après moi !

\- Je t'ai dit : il n'est furieux envers personne, il est épuisé. Mais s'il est épuisé, c'est parce _quelque chose_ l'a culpabilisé au point de ne pas vouloir s'accorder de repos.

\- Il s'attendait à quoi en venant me trouver ? Que je le remercierais de m'avoir réveillé ?

\- Si tu crois que Charles attend un remerciement pour ce qu'il fait, c'est que tu le connais très mal, siffla Raven en se levant. On se voit à l'entraînement tout à l'heure.

Erik ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la jeune femme et ne se cacha pas que c'était par mépris. Il appréciait Raven et ses idées bien tranchées mais qui était-elle pour lui reprocher quelque chose ? Lui-même ne se sentait absolument pas coupable d'avoir envoyé balader Charles. Et il n'en voulait pas au télépathe non plus. Et selon Raven, Charles n'était pas en colère. Alors pourquoi Erik avait-il le sentiment qu'il y avait un problème entre eux ? Et pourquoi cela l'affectait tant ?

Mécaniquement, il se leva et nettoya le bol et la cuillère qu'il avait utilisés, laissant la casserole encore remplie de porridge de côté, pour plus tard. Il n'aurait certainement pas la bonne texture mais Erik refusait toujours de jeter la nourriture si elle restait mangeable. Et il pouvait se vanter d'avoir un estomac résistant très bien à la nourriture périmée quand d'autres en tombaient malades.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la cuisine, il se figea devant les trois jeunes qui déjeunaient. Sean et Alex discutaient bruyamment, Hank était plus discret et souriaient de temps à autres. Erik savait que chacun gardait en lui la douloureuse nuit qui leur avait pris l'un des leurs et qu'ils prenaient sur eux pour ne pas se laisser emporter par la tristesse du deuil. Pourtant, il sentit une colère sourde gronder en lui.

 _L'oublier, c'est comme l'assassiner une seconde fois…_

Il n'était pas furieux contre les jeunes, lui-même agissait de la même façon par instinct que ce soit pour la mort de Darwin, ou celles des milliers de personnes dont il avait été témoin. Il était en colère contre le monde entier, contre Dieu, surtout Dieu. Dieu ?

 _Comment oses-Tu t'immiscer dans mes pensées alors que Tu nous as abandonné à notre sort ? Nous, Ton peuple élu et fidèle ?_

La colère s'effaça peu à peu et le laissa rempli d'une tristesse si amère qu'il profita de son avance pour aller s'isoler un peu dans sa chambre avant l'entraînement matinal.

XxXxX

Après avoir effectué les échauffements avec le groupe, Charles reprit sa place dans l'herbe pour observer la suite de l'entraînement. Raven semblait tout à fait dans son élément et avait définitivement adopté la méthode de Moira, qui paraissait plus concrète que celle d'Erik. Ce n'était pourtant pas une question d'efficacité car Charles était certain que la technique d'Erik était redoutable en situation réelle. Mais avec Moira, Raven donnait des coups réels facilement encaissés grâce aux équipements spéciaux pour les sports de combat.

Charles observa ensuite le groupe d'Erik. Le mutant paraissait plus fatigué que le matin mais à vrai dire, Charles n'avait qu'un souvenir flou du petit-déjeuner à cause de son mal de tête atténué maintenant. Il n'était pas en colère contre Erik et ce dernier ne l'était pas non plus. Alors où était le problème ? Parce qu'il y en avait un, c'était certain. Erik évitait de croiser son regard et Charles en était soulagé. Pourquoi ? La réponse trouva facilement le chemin dans ses pensées : la honte. Erik avait honte de ce que Charles avait vu, et Charles avait honte d'avoir vu. Mais était-ce justifié ? Était-ce quelque chose qui devait rester irrémédiablement tabou ?

Finalement, Charles prit congé de l'entraînement, prétextant diverses tâches administratives. En réalité, il s'isola dans l'atelier de peinture de sa grand-mère. Il n'y peignit pas, mais contempla un long moment les toiles avant qu'une évidence s'impose dans son esprit…

XxXxX

L'après-midi fut assez chargée et destructive. Des vitres brisées, des arbres pulvérisés grâce à Sean et Alex, encore incapables de maîtriser la puissance de leurs pouvoirs. C'était encore difficile de trouver un moyen efficace de leur apprendre alors ce premier entraînement avait surtout eu pour but d'évaluer, permettant à Hank de réfléchir sur un dispositif pouvant les aider. Surtout pour Alex en fait. Le jeune homme craignait, et à juste titre, son pouvoir psionique et Charles avait beau réfléchir, il ne savait pas comment l'amener à progresser. L'angoisse saisissait le jeune professeur : et s'il n'était en fait pas capable d'aider de jeunes mutants ? Et s'il échouait ? Il se montrait toujours positif avec les autres mais au fond, il doutait sérieusement de lui-même.

Il avait été rassuré en entraînant Sean. Son pouvoir semblait plus _facile_ à appréhender et Charles pensait qu'il devait apprendre à maîtriser et utiliser sa voix comme un chanteur : en s'exerçant à différentes tonalités pour trouver celle souhaitée.  
Quant à Hank, il ne pouvait pas beaucoup l'aider, pas tant qu'il niait le bénéfice que lui apportait sa mutation, pas tant qu'il s'obstinait à porter des chaussures trop étroites par honte…

La journée passa beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et quand il quitta son bureau, il retrouva Erik dans la cuisine. Il était huit heures passées et les autres avaient probablement déjà mangé. Charles, qui avait été habitué aux désagréables repas de famille passés dans le silence absolu, avait déclaré dès leur arrivée que chacun se débrouillerait, que le réfrigérateur serait plein mais que c'était tout. Bien évidemment les choses changeraient quand il ouvrirait son école et accueillerait des enfants, mais là, ils étaient tous adultes et _presque_ responsables.

Charles jeta un œil curieux à la casserole de porridge dans laquelle Erik venait d'ajouter du lait bouillant pour tenter de lui faire reprendre une consistance comestible. Il ne commenta pas et ouvrit le réfrigérateur dans lequel il trouva deux sandwichs et une note de Raven posée dessus :  
 _Charles, Hank a finalement cuisiné pour moi. Je te laisse mon sandwich en plus de celui que j'ai fait pour toi, tu n'auras qu'à retirer les cornichons._

Charles se tourna vers Erik, concentré à touiller énergiquement un porridge qui n'en était plus vraiment un maintenant.

\- Raven a fait un sandwich en trop, tu le veux ? demanda Charles.

Mais ce ne fut qu'une fois Erik face à lui, les yeux rivés sur le sandwich débordant de jambon que Charles comprit son erreur stupide.  
Pourtant, Erik acquiesça et vint s'assoir en face de Charles après avoir retiré la casserole du feu. Le mutant remarqua probablement le regard confus de Charles puisqu'il expliqua :

\- Cela fait un bon moment que je ne respecte plus la kashrout.

Il avait mangé du porc une fois, quand sa famille et lui n'avaient rien d'autre à cuisiner avant la déportation. Il avait même mangé un rat et un chat errant. Il n'avait pleuré ni pour le rat, ni pour le chat. En revanche, manger un aliment expressément interdit par Dieu lui avait brisé le cœur. C'est cette pensée qui stoppa son geste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mordre dans le sandwich et il se rendit compte que si effectivement il ne mangeait plus kasher, il avait toujours évité les aliments interdits jusque-là. Pas consciemment mais il l'avait fait. Alors il reposa doucement le sandwich dans l'assiette et retourna à son porridge.

\- Garde le pour Moira. Elle n'a pas encore mangé elle non plus…

Charles comprit l'hésitation d'Erik et se sentit coupable de l'avoir mis dans cette situation. Mais le mutant ne paraissait pas dérangé, il restait obstiné face à son porridge. Le télépathe quitta sa chaise pour s'approcher, laissant une grimace déformer son visage quand il détailla le contenu de la casserole.

\- Tu ne peux pas manger ça…

\- Je peux tout manger, répliqua Erik avant de rire nerveusement de l'absurdité de sa réponse alors qu'il venait à l'instant de refuser un sandwich au jambon.

Charles n'insista pas et retourna manger en observant Erik hésiter entre le sucre et le miel pour ajouter au porridge. Comme si cela suffirait à améliorer le goût… Il choisit finalement le miel et revint s'assoir.

\- Alors ? demanda Charles, curieux, quand Erik enfourna une cuillerée dans sa bouche.

Le mutant remplit la cuillère et la tendit à Charles d'un air impassible. Le télépathe posa son sandwich, but une gorgée d'eau, et inspecta la consistance douteuse avant de goûter du bout des lèvres.

\- C'est…

\- Dégoûtant, acheva Erik en reprenant la cuillère. Mais mangeable.

\- Non, tu devrais te préparer autre chose…

\- Ce serait du gâchis.

Erik semblait blasé, sans doute parce que c'était lui qui avait versé trop d'avoine dans la casserole le matin même. Charles savait que seuls ceux qui avaient un jour connu la famine pouvaient avoir de tels états d'âme pour un aliment aussi peu coûteux que l'avoine. Alors il ne chercha pas à convaincre Erik de jeter le porridge et proposa plutôt :

\- Prépare-toi autre chose et on partage ce qui reste de…cette chose. Après tout, hormis la texture le goût n'est pas si mal avec le miel…

Erik soupira tout en remuant distraitement le contenu pâteux de son bol.

\- Charles, certaines choses, même si on les partage, restent insupportables. Alors quel intérêt ?

\- Parles-tu vraiment du porridge ?

L'air étonné du télépathe amusa Erik qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme on le ferait à un enfant naïf.

\- Même si on le partage en deux, il sera toujours aussi dégoûtant alors autant t'éviter la peine, non ?

\- Et que fais-tu de ma _peine_ de te voir l'endurer seul ? Ma culpabilité en te regardant manger cette chose ignoble parce que tu refuses de partager ?

\- Ce n'est que du porridge, répliqua Erik en haussant les épaules.

\- Quand tu tiens à quelqu'un, tu deviens inévitablement sensible à son inconfort, même pour un simple bol de porridge. Alors ne te sens pas agressé quand je m'inquiète pour toi. Et là je ne parle pas du porridge.

\- Je préfèrerais ne parler que du porridge…

\- Il y a deux jours, tu me disais à quel point il était important que je m'exprime pour garder mes idées claires. Je crois que ça ne te ferait pas de mal non plus car si tu fais des cauchemars aussi violents, c'est que ton esprit cherche à te dire quelque chose…

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Je n'ai jamais mentionné la parole… Il y a bien des façons de s'exprimer, trouve la tienne et libère toi…

\- Tu n'as pas tort, admit Erik désireux d'en finir au plus vite. Mais en attendant ne viens plus me réveiller quand je fais un cauchemar. Tu es télépathe, tu n'y peux rien si tu _captes_ certaines choses mais je ne veux pas savoir quand c'est le cas. C'est sans doute égoïste de ma part mais j'ai besoin de cette ignorance.

\- J'ignore la fréquence de tes cauchemars mais c'était la première fois que j'en percevais un, clarifia le télépathe. A vrai dire, cela m'arrive souvent d'apercevoir un cauchemar à mon insu mais normalement mon esprit en sort immédiatement, par instinct. Comme si tu ouvrais une porte pour la refermer aussitôt quand tu comprends que tu t'es trompé d'endroit. Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit… Pour moi, c'est comme si tu avais laissé la porte grande ouverte en m'attendant pour la verrouiller derrière moi.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier Charles. Je t'ai dit que ta télépathie ne me posait pas de problème.

\- Je ne me justifie pas, seulement tu dois savoir comment cela fonctionne et que ça ne dépend pas toujours de ma volonté…

Erik acquiesça et ils terminèrent de manger dans le silence. Rien de pesant seulement aucun d'entre eux n'éprouva le besoin de parler sauf quand Erik se leva.

\- Si tu veux, nous pouvons faire une partie ou deux d'échecs plus tard ? N'hésite pas à frapper à ma porte, dit Charles.

Le mutant répondit par un léger sourire et quitta la cuisine avec un soudain besoin de solitude. Il aimait la présence de Charles mais elle ne pouvait effacer toutes ses années solitaires. Il avait appris à les chérir et à les trouver reposantes. Et il commençait même à trouver familière cette chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Il aimait la jolie vue sur le parc, les livres qui occupaient un mur entier, la sobriété… Pourtant, quand il entra ce soir, il fut frappé par un changement radical sur un mur auparavant blanc. Erik reconnut le tableau qu'il avait vu dans l'atelier avec Charles. La toile de sa grand-mère représentant des montagnes sous un soleil levant. Il laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres et après s'être déshabillé, il s'assit lentement sur son lit pour continuer à regarder l'œuvre. Mais quelque chose vint taper contre sa cuisse. Erik prit dans sa main le crayon de papier et remarqua seulement la couverture noire d'un croquis de dessins, posé sur le lit.  
Une note de Charles, car ce ne pouvait être que lui, s'en échappa et Erik se pencha pour la ramasser.

 _« Il faut commencer par éprouver ce qu'on veut exprimer »  
Vincent Van Gogh_

 _Tu apprendras un jour que ton passé est passé et qu'il ne pourra plus te blesser à nouveau. En attendant, si tu ne peux l'apprivoiser avec des mots, mets-y de l'encre, des formes et des contours, ce que tu veux. N'aie pas honte d'admettre tes émotions, ce sont elles qui font de toi un être exceptionnel._

 _Sincèrement,  
Charles_

Erik posa précieusement la note sur la table de chevet et ouvrit la première page du carnet. Pourtant ce ne fut pas un dessin qui vint noircir le papier mais ces quelques mots sauvages et impatients :

 _J'ai vu l'Enfer_

Il sourit tristement. De façon paradoxale, au fur et à mesure qu'il écrivait, il se sentait allégé d'un poids. Il ignorait la douleur dans son poignet alors que les mots en yiddish s'alignaient les uns aux autres, formant des phrases concises résumant quelques passages de sa vie, de son vécu, de ses sentiments. Il ratura beaucoup, reprit ses phrases, mais jamais ne relut. Il rédigea ses pensées durant de longues minutes, des heures peut-être, jusqu'à ce que les mots refusent de s'exprimer en tant que tels, jusqu'à l'épuisement mental qui le poussa à poser son carnet et à soupirer longuement.  
Il pensa à Charles et ressentit un besoin irrépressible de le voir, de lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de vivre et combien il se sentait soulagé même si cela n'effaçait pas des années de souffrance. Il quitta donc sa chambre et alla toquer à celle de Charles, non loin. Il fut déçu de n'obtenir aucune réponse et consulta sa montre. Il était une heure du matin, le télépathe dormait probablement mais lui n'en avait pas envie. Et il comprit que ce n'était pas le sommeil qu'il voulait fuir mais la solitude. Il voulait sentir une présence, même silencieuse, à ses côtés, être apaisée par celle-ci. Cette pensée le rendit triste car il était seul, il n'avait plus de famille. Ses amis ? La vie lui avait appris qu'elle pouvait les lui prendre sans état d'âme…  
Dans une impulsion assez étrange, il se laissa glisser contre le mur du couloir éclairé par l'unique lampe posée à côté d'un vase chinois antique. Les yeux d'Erik se posèrent sur une peinture de fleurs qu'il trouva laide non pas à cause de la technique mais parce qu'elle n'avait aucune âme. C'était juste une représentation de roses rouges, rien de plus, rien de moins. Rien à voir avec ce tableau de montagnes que Charles avait installé dans sa chambre.

\- Erik ?

La voix lui parut si irréelle, si inattendue qu'Erik ne réagit qu'à l'instant où Charles, accroupi à côté de lui, posa une main sur son bras.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda le télépathe.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Erik, l'euphorie précédente ayant fondue comme neige au soleil à l'instant qu'il avait trouvé la porte close.

\- Tu voulais me voir ?

La voix de Charles était douce mais insistante, il voulait une réponse mais les mots manquèrent dans la bouche d'Erik.

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

Il se sentit lâche de répondre à une question par une autre mais il ne voulait pas admettre, ni donner l'impression qu'il avait _attendu_ Charles. Car ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

\- J'étais avec Alex. Il vit très mal la disparition de Darwin, plus que nous autres, avoua le télépathe en se redressant.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et fit signe à Erik de rentrer.

\- Tu as besoin de dormir. La nuit dernière…

\- Je serai incapable de dormir, je le crains.

\- Tu dois essayer. On a besoin de toi Charles.

\- Je sais mais… Tu as raison, céda Charles en détournant le visage. Je vais prendre un somnifère et dormir.

Erik fronça les sourcils. Charles lui cachait quelque chose, du moins il essayait. Le télépathe n'était pas le genre d'homme qui baissait la tête par manque de fierté mais par pudeur, ce qui lui rappela que deux jours plus tôt, il lui avait dévoilé sa fragilité.

\- Je vais rester le temps que tu t'endormes.

Le soulagement qu'il vit dans le regard du télépathe lui arracha un sourire. Charles ne l'aurait jamais demandé directement mais Erik réalisa que le sommeil était devenu source d'angoisse pour son ami. Il le suivit donc et constata avec amusement que la chambre était en désordre. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que le professeur était loin d'être un modèle d'organisation mais c'était au-delà de l'imaginable pour quelqu'un d'aussi ordonné que lui. Les vêtements qu'avait portés Charles dans la journée traînaient sur la chaise, donnant l'impression d'y avoir été jetés sans ménagement. Des livres étaient posés aussi bien sur le bureau que sur le fauteuil de lecture.

\- Désolé, c'est un peu en désordre, dit seulement le télépathe en cherchant ses comprimés dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

\- Un peu… sourit Erik en s'asseyant sur le lit puisqu'aucune autre place n'était libre.

Charles s'enferma un instant dans la salle de bain et en ressortit avec un verre d'eau qu'il but d'un trait avec ses médicaments.

\- Le tableau dans ma chambre, dit simplement Erik quand Charles fut assis à côté de lui. Tu es sûr que…

\- Content qu'il te plaise, coupa Charles dans un sourire.

Erik ne mentionna pas le carnet de croquis, pas plus que les mots qu'il avait écrit dedans. Parler avait été sa première intention mais il avait maintenant changé d'avis. Il voulait garder cela pour lui seul, comme un secret à protéger sur lui-même. Et Charles ne lui posa pas non plus la question, ses yeux devenant de moins en moins alertes au fur et à mesure que le somnifère faisait effet.

\- Je déteste ce moment, avoua le télépathe. Quand le médicament agit et que je me sens perdre le contrôle. Si je m'écoutais, je ferais les cent pas pour éviter de m'endormir.

\- Ça serait stupide étant donné que tu prends un somnifère pour dormir justement, fit remarquer Erik.

\- Oui, rit le télépathe avant d'entrer dans son lit. Seulement quand tes pouvoirs sont, comme les miens, liés à l'esprit, c'est assez difficile de renoncer au contrôle, de se laisser aller. Prendre le comprimé est facile mais accepter ses effets l'est moins.

\- Je comprends. Je reste jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, rappela Erik.

\- Merci, murmura Charles en fermant les yeux et basculant sur le côté.

Erik éteignit la lumière et resta assis à côté de Charles, guettant sa respiration. Mais ce fut un hoquet semblable à un sanglot qui fit écho.

\- Ne fais pas attention, ça va passer j'ai l'habitude, assura le télépathe. Je suppose que la contrepartie de la télépathie est une plus grande émotivité sur ce qui m'entoure. Mais je ne pleure pas pour moi-même Erik…

 _Je ne pleure pas pour moi Erik, ma vie est presque finie. Je pleure pour les jeunes comme toi qui, s'ils sortent de cet enfer, vivront avec le poids ce souvenir pendant de longues années jusqu'à leur mort…_

Une impulsion et Erik s'allongea contre Charles, passant un bras sur sa poitrine pour le maintenir fermement contre lui. Charles ne comprit pas le geste d'Erik, pas plus que les paroles murmurées en yiddish ou en allemand (il ne savait pas faire la distinction) contre son oreille. Mais s'il ne percevait pas le sens, et même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'ils lui étaient directement adressés, les mots furent apaisants, doux et puissants à la fois. Et rapidement, le télépathe sombra dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves…

Quand Charles se réveilla, trop tôt car il faisait encore nuit, il constata qu'Erik était toujours là, endormi sur le dos. Charles avait encore le souvenir de ses bras l'entourant et comme un enfant, les regretta. Après une courte hésitation, il vint se blottir contre lui et à sa grande surprise, les bras d'Erik se refermèrent sur lui, lui offrant une agréable protection. Le télépathe, dans un éclair de conscience malgré les effets sédatifs du somnifère encore bien puissants, se sentit honteux de profiter ainsi mais il songea qu'Erik comprendrait. Il était son ami, il savait très bien l'innocence de ce contact qu'il n'aurait qu'à briser à son réveil. Charles se rendormit sur cette pensée.

Quand Erik se réveilla et sentit Charles contre lui, il fut pris d'une angoisse indescriptible. La dernière fois qu'il avait dormi collé à quelqu'un, s'était dans les baraques glaciales d'Auschwitz, quand ils devaient dormir au moins à deux par paillasse… Mais là, il ne faisait pas froid et le corps qu'il étreignait n'était pas maigre et sans vie. Il se détendit doucement et ouvrit les yeux sans rien y voir car il faisait trop sombre. Alors que lui serrait Charles fermement contre lui, le télépathe avait seulement la tête posée en haut de son épaule et une main légère sur son estomac. Décidé à aller dormir dans son propre lit, il relâcha ses bras autour de son ami et souleva précautionneusement sa tête pour la caler plus loin sur son oreiller. Mais au lieu de repousser la main sur son ventre, Erik se surprit à la recouvrir de la sienne.

Les doigts de Charles étaient courts et plus épais que les siens, un peu comme ceux des travailleurs manuels mais la douceur en plus. La rugosité et l'irrégularité des ongles qu'Erik sentit témoignaient de la nervosité du télépathe. Le mutant l'imaginait sans peine se mordiller un ongle pendant qu'il lisait ou réfléchissait. C'était tout de même étonnant que ce genre de détail qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué en le regardant - _pourquoi Erik aurait-il pris le temps d'observer les mains de son ami ?_ \- prenait son sens cette nuit. Comme si l'obscurité lui permettait de percevoir quelque chose dont ses yeux étaient incapables.

Il se rendormit sans s'en rendre compte, par paresse mais aussi parce que le contact, bien qu'inhabituel, n'était pas si désagréable. Pourtant, cela ne le protégea pas de ses cauchemars. Erik en faisait depuis qu'il avait quitté Auschwitz et même si les années les avaient espacés et épargnés de nombreuses nuits, la mort de Darwin et la concrétisation approchante de sa vengeance les avaient rappelés.

 _Auschwitz, comme d'habitude. Erik est si familier de ce décor qu'il n'est pas terrifié en voyant les baraquements. Tout est vide et glacial, aucun fantôme n'erre, il marche seul vers son lieu de travail, celui qu'il a l'habitude de faire quand il ne subit pas les expériences de Schmidt. Comme s'il était l'unique résident du camp de concentration, il se retrouve face à des cheminées immenses, bien plus grandes dans ses cauchemars que dans la réalité, il le sait. Le bruit du feu, l'odeur de la chair brûlée, tout y est. Sauf les cadavres. Erik se surprend à les chercher des yeux. Que va-t-il faire s'il n'a personne à incinérer ? Les SS vont le punir si jamais il reste oisif !_

 _Au loin ses compagnons de misère arrivent avec les premiers corps. Son soulagement l'écœure.  
Il ne regarde plus les visages des morts depuis longtemps mais la peau sombre de celui qu'il vient d'installer sur la plaque métallique l'interpelle. Pas d'homme noir dans le camp à sa connaissance. Darwin. Erik se fige, incapable de bouger, incapable de faire son travail. Il entend un Kapo lui donner l'ordre et la main tremblante, il pousse la plaque métallique vers les flammes… Il entend un hurlement. Brûlé vif, il n'était pas mort. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive et Erik est devenu insensible aux cris de douleur. Son sort est meilleur que le sien. Une souffrance intense mais brève, la sienne est éternelle.  
Il a envie de pleurer mais il n'a pas le droit. S'il montre son émotion, il sera gazé. Non, Erik est trop utile pour Schmidt. Il ne sera jamais gazé mais pire encore : affecté uniquement aux expériences médicales. Et Erik se sent coupable de préférer incinérer des corps que de subir d'atroces souffrances.  
Le souvenir de Darwin est loin, Erik a déjà incinéré des visages connus, des amis, sa propre mère… _

_\- Tu as la possibilité de faire partie de quelque chose de bien plus grand que toi, Erik._

 _La voix de Charles est irréelle et presque apaisante. Pourtant quand il se retourne, il voit son « ami » dans l'uniforme d'un soldat SS. Et il le porte avec bien plus d'élégance que les autres. Il est jeune et beau. Un ange tombé en enfer. Le diable séducteur en personne qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents en désignant des cadavres qui s'accumulent sans aucune intervention humaine. L'Enfer._

 _\- Et bien ? ils ne vont pas se brûler tout seuls !_

 _Le ton cruel, le sourire qui l'accompagne… Ce n'est pas Charles, juste un reflet, une illusion, et quand il s'approche pour le toucher du bout des doigts, l'apparition s'évapore sous ses doigts. Charles n'a pas sa place dans ce cauchemar mais vient d'y laisser sa marque. D'autres corps se succèdent, Erik ne les regardent plus jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une main bleue parmi la dizaine de cadavres « en attente ». Il abandonne son travail et s'approche, une boule au ventre._

 _\- Ce sont tes frères mutants._

 _Erik reconnait la voix de Schmidt mais ne se retourne pas. Il vient de retrouver Charles. Ses grands yeux bleus ouverts à jamais sur le vide et ne néant, ses lèvres pâles et froides, son corps nu et décharné. Les yeux d'Erik restent secs, fascinés par le spectacle dérangeant, étonnés par cet anachronisme inédit et perturbant. Et quand il installe Charles sur la plaque en métal, le télépathe cligne des yeux faiblement._

 _\- Il faut commencer par éprouver ce qu'on veut exprimer, murmure-t-il dans l'ébauche d'un sourire._

 _Erik assimile les paroles du télépathe et ressent. Peur, haine, tristesse, colère, dégoût… Tout dans un mélange douteux et incohérent. Il est toutes les émotions et aucune à la fois. Charles le fixe faiblement et acquiesce quand Erik pose ses mains sur le métal pour le faire coulisser rapidement vers les flammes. Et ce n'est pas le cri de Charles mais le sien, à moins que ce ne soit qu'un sursaut, qui le réveille haletant et choqué._

\- _Got mayner_! (1) murmura-t-il en se redressant.

Il faisait encore nuit, il ne s'était probablement endormi que quelques minutes. Il se figea quand il vit la silhouette de Charles, assis dans le lit à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

\- Tu m'as demandé de ne pas te réveiller quand tu faisais un cauchemar, fit Charles.

\- Est-ce que tu as…vu ?

\- Non. Les somnifères rendent mon sommeil trop profond pour les rêves, assura le télépathe. Mais tu étais agité.

\- Bien…

Erik bougea mais avant qu'il puisse quitter le lit, la main ferme de Charles pressa son biceps. Le télépathe put sentir Erik trembler. Ses muscles étaient secoués de spasmes incontrôlables alors qu'il s'était figé au contact de Charles. Le corps entier d'Erik semblait indécis : il avait un pied hors du lit mais les doigts accrochés aux draps. C'est ce que remarqua Charles en faisant glisser sa main le long de son bras pour trouver celle d'Erik puisqu'il ne voyait absolument rien.  
Erik se souvint du contact avant de s'endormir, quand il avait posé sa main sur celle de Charles dans un geste innocent. C'était la même chose maintenant, sauf que c'était le télépathe qui initiait le geste, naturellement. Mais Erik fut mal à l'aise et bougea sa main, il sentit Charles s'éloigner et pendant une seconde il aurait souhaité pouvoir le retenir. Il entendit seulement les draps bouger et devina que Charles s'était rallongé.

\- Je ne te retiendrai pas Erik mais si tu veux rester, libre à toi. Si tu savais le nombre de nuits où j'ai dormi avec Raven parce que j'étais trop terrifié pour me rendormir seul après un cauchemar ! Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir…

\- Merci, mais j'ai l'habitude, répondit seulement Erik qui choisit finalement de quitter le lit.

Charles ne répondit pas, il écouta le bruit des pas discrets d'Erik sur la moquette et laissa échapper un soupir quand la porte se referma derrière lui. Il ne devait pas insister pour qu'Erik s'ouvre à lui et pourtant il ressentait une vive frustration à l'idée d'être aussi impuissant. Erik ne méritait pas qu'une telle souffrance le prive du bonheur. Tant d'années à porter ce poids ! Pourrait-il seulement s'en débarrasser un jour ? Cette question maintint Charles éveillé pendant quelques minutes mais le somnifère eut une nouvelle fois raison de lui et il se rendormit lourdement.

* * *

(1) Mon dieu, en yiddish


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

 _« Voilà la difficulté de notre époque, les idéaux, les rêves, les beaux espoirs n'ont pas plus tôt fait leur apparition qu'ils sont déjà touchés par l'atroce réalité et totalement ravagés. C'est un vrai miracle que je n'aie pas abandonné tous mes espoirs, car ils me semblent absurdes et irréalisables. Néanmoins, je les garde car je crois encore à la bonté innée des hommes. »_

Anne Frank

 _Westchester, New York – Vendredi 19 octobre 1962_

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que le manoir de Charles leur servait de base. Mais Moira avait l'impression qu'ils étaient là depuis des semaines. Les entraînements avançaient assez vite : les jeunes étaient motivés par l'idée de vengeance insufflée par Erik. Moira se méfiait de ce dernier mais avait confiance en Charles. Si le télépathe l'acceptait à leurs côtés, c'est qu'il était digne de confiance. Pourtant, l'instinct de l'agent lui hurlait que le mutant n'était pas fiable.

La jeune femme était étonnée par la complicité qui unissait les deux hommes qui étaient très différents. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines et pourtant, c'étaient comme s'ils avaient vécu toute leur vie ensemble. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand ils se comprenaient sans parler, quand ils échangeaient une plaisanterie qu'eux seuls comprenaient. Moira n'était pas envieuse, elle savait qu'Erik et elle ne concouraient pas dans la même catégorie. Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle avait remarqué l'intérêt que Charles lui portait mais comme elle, il savait que ce n'était absolument pas le bon moment pour entamer une relation amoureuse. Peut-être, quand tout cela sera terminé, pourraient-ils envisager de construire quelque chose ensemble ? Moira n'était pas indifférence au charme du télépathe pourtant bien différent des hommes qu'elle avait connus jusque-là.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle n'avait remarqué qu'un gamin nouvellement diplômé, sortant le même baratin à toutes les filles pour les séduire quand il était alcoolisé. Plus tard, elle avait eu face à elle le même gamin mais d'une intelligence et d'une répartie rares. Pourtant, elle s'était trompée jusque-là. Elle l'avait compris en prenant le temps d'observer attentivement le télépathe. Oui, à première vue, il faisait plus jeune que son âge. D'ailleurs, elle avait été médusée de constater qu'ils étaient nés la même année, tout comme elle l'avait été de savoir qu'Erik n'avait que deux ans de plus qu'eux. Pourtant, à force de le regarder et de détailler ses traits, la maturité de son visage était devenue flagrante. Même son naturel souriant ne le débarrassait pas de son air sérieux et l'aspect juvénile de son physique s'effaçait complètement. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il était naturellement devenu le leader du groupe sans que personne ne le remette en question. Même Erik, qui ne se privait pourtant pas de donner ses avis assez tranchés, semblait trouver normal que Charles prenne les décisions pour eux. En fait, Charles était si habile pour communiquer avec les autres que Moira avait mis un certain temps avant de comprendre que la CIA qu'elle représentait n'avait jamais été décisionnaire de la moindre chose en ce qui concernait la Division X. Il avait accepté de les aider puis s'était subtilement imposé comme tête pensante. Quand elle songeait à tout cela, Moira en devenait méfiante. Si avec Erik, il c'était flagrant qu'il pourrait un jour les trahir, Charles pourrait le faire de façon bien plus sournoise, s'il le voulait. Elle avait confiance en lui, mais avait parfois peur d'être influencée par l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, tout comme Charles pouvait l'être par celle d'Erik…

\- Matinale, fit remarquer Erik en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Un appel de mes supérieurs, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Du nouveau ?

\- Les soviétiques avancent vers Cuba mais aucune trace de Shaw, résuma-t-elle.

Erik soupira et posa sans douceur sa tasse de café sur le plan de travail.

\- C'est là-bas, à Cuba, que nous devrions être…

Il tapa la table de son index pour appuyer son propos, un air franchement blasé sur son visage.

\- Même si nous y étions, que pourrions-nous faire à part attendre ? Ici aussi nous attendons mais au moins nous nous préparons.

Erik ne répondit pas et Moira savait qu'il n'avait rien à redire à la logique de l'agent. Mais elle voyait sa contrariété dans ses sourcils froncés à outrance.

\- Je suis aussi frustrée que toi, admit finalement la jeune femme en repoussant sa tasse de café. Nous n'avons évidemment pas les mêmes raisons de vouloir arrêter Shaw mais… C'est la première vraie affaire qu'on me confie. Tu sais que les femmes sont cantonnées à la dactylo ou tout ce qui est administratif. Réussir cette mission est la chose la plus importante pour moi et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je me fiche éperdument de la guerre atomique que nous risquons, des victimes collatérales du moment que je parviens à attraper ce type. Alors quand je vois Charles et ses idéaux pacifistes, je ne peux m'empêcher de me trouver égoïste…

\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

La voix d'Erik était sèche et Moira réalisa avec horreur qu'elle avait confié quelque chose de personnel cet homme avec qui elle n'était même pas amie. C'était un manque flagrant de professionnalisme et de jugement.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée…

\- Tu as lu des dossiers de la SS…

Alors qu'Erik changeait brusquement de sujet pour mettre fin à l'embarras de l'agent, son ton ne fut pas accusateur, au contraire, il était empreint d'un intérêt qui étonna Moira.

\- Oui. Mais je suppose que tu es autant informé que moi…

\- Pas certain… Je n'ai trouvé le nom de Schmidt nulle part pendant mes recherches. C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais été à Auschwitz, comme si personne ne l'y avait vu à part moi…

La jeune femme savait ce que cela lui coûtait de parler avec elle mais elle était la seule à pouvoir détenir une information qu'il n'avait pas.

\- Je ne crois pas que Shaw ait un jour été un membre officiel du parti nazi ou alors il a réussi à effacer son nom. Il ne fait pas parti des médecins enregistrés à Auschwitz, j'ai vérifié après ton arrivée puisque les informations que j'avais obtenues à ton sujet faisaient état que tu étais affecté au bloc médical et à la crémati…

\- Il n'y a donc aucune preuve de ce qu'il a fait à Auschwitz, coupa abruptement Erik.

\- Non, mais je pense qu'il faisait partie des amis de Joseph Mengele (1). Certains rapports mentionnent des « collègues indépendants », sans donner de nom. C'est pour cela qu'il ne sera jamais jugé pour ses crimes, expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Je comprends. Mais je suppose que quel que soit le motif, le plus important est que nous l'arrêtions…

 _Et que je le tue,_ rectifia-t-il mentalement.

Malgré sa tentative pour le cacher, Moira pouvait voir de la déception et de l'amertume dans les traits d'Erik. Elle savait que ce n'était pas assez pour lui, tout comme elle savait qu'il n'aiderait pas à la traque de Shaw s'il n'avait pas une rancœur personnelle à son sujet. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus même si elle savait le passé nazi de Shaw. Et elle songea alors à tous ces anciens membres du parti vivant des jours heureux et paisibles en Amérique Latine et ailleurs, à cause de failles de justice et de complicité. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle voulut annoncer une nouvelle réjouissante à Erik.

\- Je ne pensais pas t'en parler tout de suite mais mon contact du Mossad a réussi à te retirer de la liste des agents dormants et des menaces potentielles sur Israël. Il ne peut pas supprimer totalement ton nom mais tu n'es fiché que comme une ancienne recrue du Mossad ayant quitté le groupe avant la fin de ta formation. Tu n'es donc un danger pour personne, enfin je l'espère, sourit la jeune femme.

\- Tu as été rapide, constata Erik trop étonné pour être soulagé.

\- J'ai du temps libre, répliqua-t-elle. Et disons que mon contact avait une dette envers moi.

\- Merci. Je suppose que c'est moi qui ai une dette envers toi maintenant...

\- Tant que tu ne fais rien qui me fasse regretter d'avoir fait ça, nous sommes quittes.

\- Si tu veux, je pourrai te montrer quelques techniques de combat que j'ai apprises.

Il fut difficile de savoir qui fut le plus surpris des deux. Erik, qui venait _presque_ gentiment de proposer d'entraîner Moira, ou cette dernière, un instant persuadée d'avoir mal entendu ?

\- Un jour peut-être, approuva l'agent avec un sourire.

Évidemment, cela n'arriverait jamais. Erik et elle ne s'appréciaient pas assez pour envisager ensemble un entraînement qui ne soit pas imposé. Et Erik lui-même parut soulagé qu'elle ne lui dise pas un _Ok commençons aujourd'hui_! Comment pourrait-elle avoir envie de passer plus de temps avec lui ?  
Car ils ne s'aimaient pas, ils étaient simplement des adultes, capables d'être diplomates et cordiaux quand il le fallait. Mais alors pourquoi Moira avait-elle rendu ce grand service à Erik ? Justement parce qu'elle se méfiait trop de lui. Il était dangereux pour sa carrière qu'elle soit vue en train de collaborer avec un agent dormant du Mossad. Car s'il faisait une bavure, comme plus tôt en U.R.S.S., ses supérieurs ne manqueraient pas de creuser le passé tumultueux du mutant, et Moira ne souhaitait absolument pas se voir reprocher d'avoir échangé des informations confidentielles avec lui. Plus elle y pensait, et plus elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix car Erik n'était pas le genre de personne en qui on pouvait faire confiance…

XxXxX

Erik toqua à la porte. Ces quelques jours passés ici lui avaient appris que Charles n'était pas matinal et était un peu comme un enfant qu'on devait venir réveiller. Raven s'entraînant avec Moira, c'était naturellement lui qui avait été désigné pour _surveiller que Charles se lève car maintenant qu'il a terminé ses études, c'est une vraie feignasse._ Les mots de Raven, toujours francs et incisifs.

Erik n'eut pas de réponse, il s'y attendait car le télépathe dormait probablement. Il entra alors, posa un verre de jus d'orange sur la table de chevet et ouvrit les rideaux pour faire entrer la vive lumière du soleil. Un léger râle d'inconfort s'échappa des lèvres du télépathe qui se mit à râler :

\- C'est bon Raven, j'ai mis mon réveil à 8h45, je serai à l'heure…

\- Tu devrais être reconnaissant, je t'offre un quart d'heure de plus pour que tu aies le temps d'avaler quelque chose avant de faire du sport, répliqua Erik en sortant une barre de céréales de sa poche pour la poser à côté du jus d'orange.

Erik vit une légère surprise dans le regard du télépathe mais il dût sûrement se souvenir de l'emploi du temps de Raven, ainsi, il ne commenta pas la présence de son ami.

\- Il ne me faut pas un quart d'heure pour manger une barre…

\- Non, le quart d'heure c'est pour que tu te décides à le faire.

Le rire tendre et sincère d'Erik fit sourire Charles en retour. Il imagina Raven lui donner toutes ses techniques de réveil, pourtant aucune d'elles n'impliquait un verre de jus d'orange et une barre de céréales. C'était plutôt _tirer ses couvertures pour qu'il ait froid et n'ait pas envie de se rendormir_. Ses paupières commencèrent à se refermer d'instinct mais la main ferme d'Erik sur son épaule le maintint éveillé. Son ami était maintenant assis sur le lit qui, rappelons-le, était le seul endroit où les livres ne s'entassaient pas, et l'observait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'hésitation.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il Erik ? demanda vaguement Charles, Erik avait l'air épuisé.

\- Rien, assura le mutant avant de tendre le verre de jus d'orange à Charles.

Le télépathe n'insista pas et se redressa pour saisir le verre. Il ne but qu'une gorgé et le reposa immédiatement. Il s'intéressa plutôt à la barre de céréales et se mit à rire.

\- On a passé une partie de la nuit ensemble, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu m'apporterais le petit déjeuner au lit ! Tu m'avais caché que tu étais romantique Erik.

\- Tais-toi et mange, répliqua le mutant, amusé.

\- Je pourrais m'y habituer tu sais ?

\- Si tu me vois débarquer avec un plateau de thé et de tartines, c'est que tu dors encore. En tout cas, je suis ravi de constater que tu es de meilleure humeur qu'hier matin.

\- J'ai mieux dormi, répondit le télépathe en terminant son encas. Et toi, t'es-tu rendormi ?

\- Je me rendors toujours, j'ai l'habitude.

Ils restèrent silencieux et Charles comprit qu'Erik était perdu dans ses pensées. Car après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de rester assis sur son lit maintenant que le télépathe était parfaitement réveillé.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Erik sursauta presque. Il n'avait pas vu le télépathe s'assoir à côté de lui et cette soudaine proximité le mit mal à l'aise, ce qui était plutôt stupide après avoir passé une partie de la nuit à dormir avec lui.

\- Ça ne te fait rien que je te cache des choses ? lâcha-t-il soudainement. Je veux dire, tu sais que je ne t'ai pas tout dit à mon sujet et tu ne sembles pas contrarié.

\- Tu ne sais pas tout à mon sujet non plus, répliqua Charles. Et puis, j'ai confiance en toi, ça suffit non ? Même si je serais bien curieux de savoir ce que Moira et toi partagez comme secret…

Le télépathe souriait et Erik crut un instant qu'il s'agissait d'un reproche déguisé par l'humour mais non. Ce n'était qu'une simple constatation. Charles respectait seulement la vie privée des autres, pas seulement en tant que télépathe, mais en tant qu'ami.

\- Ce n'est pas un secret Charles. Elle savait seulement quelque chose sur moi que je souhaitais faire oublier.

\- Là, tu en as trop dit ou pas assez mon ami !

\- Réfléchis un peu. Avec qui aurais-je pu apprendre un art martial israélien ?

\- Euh… avec un israélien ?

\- Bon sang, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas très perspicace le matin, confirma Erik avec un sourire indulgent. Le Mossad. Je n'y suis resté que très brièvement mais assez pour être considéré comme un ex-agent.

\- Et Moira t'a aidé à _effacer_ ça, devina le télépathe.

Erik tiqua au sourire de Charles, pareil à un parent attendri de voir ses enfants turbulents réussir enfin à s'entendre.  
Maintenant que la question du Mossad était réglée, Erik n'avait vu aucune raison de continuer à cacher l'information à Charles. Et puis il préférait que le télépathe l'apprenne de sa bouche plutôt que de celle de Moira ! Il aurait au moins la satisfaction de se dire que quand Moira lui raconterait, Charles lui répondrait : _je sais, Erik m'a déjà tout dit._

\- Va te préparer, ordonna-t-il. Raven m'a donné une mission et je compte bien la réussir.

\- Oh mon cas doit vraiment être désespéré pour que mon réveil devienne une mission sérieuse !

Le télépathe se leva à regret après avoir consulté puis désactivé son réveil. Il aurait très bien pu dormir quinze minutes de plus ! Il alla dans la salle de bain pour enfiler sa tenue de sport et se brosser les dents en maudissant le jour où il avait rendu l'activité obligatoire pour tous. Mais il songea qu'il lui suffirait de s'échauffer avec les autres et il serait assis tranquillement pour les observer. Ce n'était pas si terrible, si ? Pourtant l'idée du jogging matinal le fit soupirer si piteusement qu'il projeta involontairement du dentifrice sur le miroir qu'il essuya d'un geste las avec le plat de sa main avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

\- Je crois que nous devrions sérieusement revoir certaines règles Eri… Erik ?

Le télépathe retint un rire en voyant son ami à moitié allongé : les pieds toujours au sol et la tête sur l'oreiller. Il s'approcha doucement, partagé entre l'envie de le réveiller brusquement et celle de le laisser dormir, comme une vengeance de l'autre matin où Erik ne l'avait pas réveillé à temps pour être à l'heure. Mais finalement, il songea que jouer avec le sommeil d'Erik n'était certainement pas une très bonne idée. Ainsi, posa sa main sur son bras en l'appelant doucement _._

Puis tout se passa très vite et sans que Charles ne sache comment, il se trouva plaqué contre la bibliothèque, l'avant-bras d'Erik appuyant légèrement contre sa gorge. Mais ce qui perturba le plus le télépathe, ce fut les yeux vides et froids d'Erik, posés sur lui comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Pourtant, Charles n'avait pas peur, il lui suffirait d'user de sa télépathie si Erik ne se ressaisissait pas rapidement. Mais il ne voulait pas en arriver à cette extrémité. Il ne voulait pas utiliser son pouvoir s'il pouvait se débrouiller autrement. Néanmoins, il choisit d'effleurer l'esprit de son ami et n'y vit que peur, surprise et anticipation. Rien de violent, seulement un mécanisme de défense contre ce qu'il croyait être une agression. Erik était probablement sur le point de s'endormir profondément quand Charles l'avait réveillé.

\- Erik, appela-t-il doucement en restant immobile malgré la douleur au bas de son dos causée par le meuble contre lequel il était appuyé.

Erik finit par se reculer, confus puis horrifié.

\- Tu as de sacrés réflexes, sourit le télépathe en tapant le bras d'Erik.

Il surjouait un peu mais il voulait dédramatiser la situation pour qu'Erik comprenne qu'il n'y avait eu aucun mal de fait. Erik le suivit des yeux alors qu'il terminait le verre de jus d'orange avec nonchalance.

\- J'aurais pu te faire mal, lâcha Erik avec colère. Je t'avais dit de ne jamais me réveiller…

\- Quand tu fais un cauchemar. C'est ce que tu m'as dit et là ce n'était pas le cas. Alors J'aurais dû te laisser dormir et te laisser manquer l'entraînement pour lequel tu m'as réveillé ? rit Charles en ignorant les traits furieux d'Erik.

\- Crois-tu être au-dessus des autres pour tout prendre à la légère comme ça ? Tu te dis que je serais assez stupide pour croire qu'il n'y a aucun problème ? La dernière personne qui m'a réveillé comme ça, c'était une hôtesse de l'air et je lui ai cassé le nez. Tu as de la chance, à moins que tu aies utilisé ta télépathie ?

Erik était furieux, autant contre Charles que contre lui-même. Ses yeux étaient assombris et ses lèvres pincées, le genre de traits qu'il avait quand il était vraiment contrarié par quelque chose, au-delà de la simple colère. Cette réaction agaça le télépathe qui ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Tes troubles du sommeil sont vraiment pires que ce que je pensais, dit-il froidement, pas le moins du monde impressionné par la colère de son ami. Nous en reparlerons plus tard quand tu auras repris tes esprits. Il te reste cinq minutes pour te calmer et te rappeler que ce n'est pas de ma faute, ni de la tienne d'ailleurs, si tu m'as sauté à la gorge. Si tu n'en es pas capable, ne viens pas à l'entrainement s'il te plait. Personne n'a à te subir quand tu es dans cet état-là. Oh et avant de partir, merci de remettre les barreaux de mon lit comme ils étaient.

Erik se tourna immédiatement vers le lit et constata que l'espace d'un instant, celui durant lequel il s'était énervé contre le télépathe, le contrôle de ses pouvoirs lui avait échappé. Cela avait été bref mais suffisant pour déformer les barreaux qu'il n'eut aucun mal à remettre en place. Le télépathe était maintenant parti et Erik savait qu'il serait de mauvaise humeur pour la journée. Pourtant, il ne manquerait pas l'entrainement. Si Charles pensait qu'il était incapable de se contenir, il se trompait !

XxXxX

Quand Charles et Erik étaient fâchés, la tension se répercutait sur tout le groupe. C'était étrange car l'un comme l'autre restait naturel, aucune colère dans leur comportement avec les autres. Seulement, ils n'échangeaient pas un mot entre eux et rien que cela rendait l'atmosphère lourde. Raven soupira, ce n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'Erik était arrivé dans leur vie. En réalité, cela se produisait souvent mais cela ne durait pas. La mutante était certaine que dans une heure ou deux, la tension disparaîtrait car Charles ne savait pas être rancunier très longtemps.  
Pourtant, en début d'après-midi, alors qu'ils avaient prévus de jouer tous ensemble au Scrabble, Erik avait fini par perdre patience quand Charles lui avait fait remarquer qu'en anglais, _nature_ s'écrivait avec un _e_ final (ce qui n'était pas le cas en allemand). Il fallait avouer qu'Erik s'était souvent trompé et qu'il n'arrivait que rarement à trouver des mots de plus de trois lettres. Raven comprit pourtant, même quand il lâcha un glorieux _Tu me fais vraiment chier Charles,_ que ce n'était pas adressé à son frère qu'il n'avait même pas regardé en élevant la voix, mais à ce jeu car il était une nouvelle fois obligé de passer son tour.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu t'es _encore_ trompé, répondit Charles d'un calme olympien sans quitter le plateau de jeu des yeux alors qu'il y alignait, une fois de plus, un mot rare que Raven était obligée de chercher la signification dans le dictionnaire.

Tout le monde savait que Charles ne trichait pas, et qu'il n'inventait pas de mot. Même quand il prétextait la racine grecque, latine ou machin-truc-antique pour justifier une orthographe qui semblait douteuse. Mais le dictionnaire lui donnait toujours raison, à croire qu'il avait un pouvoir télépathique sur lui aussi.

\- Est-ce que c'est de la mienne si je suis mauvais en orthographe anglaise ? répliqua Erik.

\- Laisse tomber Erik, Charles gagne à tous les jeux, tu finiras par t'habituer, intervint Raven d'un air blasé.

\- Devrais-je faire semblant de perdre pour vous satisfaire ? s'offusqua Charles.

Erik entendit Alex marmonner un _pourquoi pas_ Sean rire et Hank souffler. Moira semblait ennuyée depuis le début de la partie. Les jeux de société n'étaient pas son truc.

\- C'est l'excuse que tu trouveras quand je te prendrai sur un plateau d'échec ?

Un silence grave tomba. Personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche pour ne pas rire et s'attirer les foudres de Moira car _il ne fallait pas oublier que l'anglais n'était pas la langue maternelle d'Erik.  
_ Mais les yeux de Charles s'illuminèrent et Raven connaissait trop ce regard pour ne pas lâcher :

\- Non Charles, tais-toi !

Mais c'était trop tard, Charles s'était tourné vers Erik et avait susurré :

\- C'est quand tu veux, _darling._

Raven ne put s'empêcher de se joindre aux rires des autres, même Moira n'avait pas pu résister. Seul Erik resta interdit devant l'attitude faussement séductrice de Charles.

\- Oh j'ai encore fait un sous-entendu sexuel, n'est-ce pas ? finit-il par dire à peine étonné.

Tous les visages acquiescèrent vivement.

\- Et un bien beau, annonça Sean.

\- Cet instant restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire, insista Alex.

\- Des cours d'anglais, marmonna Hank la tête baissée, le visage probablement aussi rouge que son tee-shirt.

A vrai dire, Erik faisait parfois des erreurs amusantes en anglais. Et si la plupart du temps, personne ne les relevait, celles au-dessous de la ceinture n'essuyaient aucune tolérance. Alex n'oublierait jamais le soir où, quand ils étaient encore à la base de la CIA, il lui avait proposé de _jouir avec lui aux échecs_. Car quand ce n'était pas une mauvaise expression, c'était son accent qui lui jouait des tours surtout quand il était fatigué ou agacé. (2)

\- Pouvons-nous revenir sur la partie ? Je suis sur le point de m'offrir une victoire magistrale, déclara Charles au bout d'un moment.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit sous la plainte de Raven qui gronda un _c'est même plus amusant !_ Charles sourit avec indulgence avant d'annoncer qu'il ne jouerait pas la partie suivante.

\- Non, continue, fit Sean, on n'est pas tous mauvais joueurs comme Raven et Erik !

\- La victoire est lassante, plaisanta Charles en adoptant l'accent bourgeois qui faisait rire Raven à tous les coups.

\- Je me retire aussi, dit Erik.

\- Tu avais pourtant dit que tu aimais bien ce jeu, rappela Hank.

\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux, proposa Charles.

Raven retint presque son souffle, les autres scrutèrent Erik. Cette proposition de Charles, c'était comme avancer l'idée d'une réconciliation et tous savaient que la réponse d'Erik serait décisive sur l'ambiance du reste de la journée. Surtout que juste après, ils devaient s'entraîner avec leurs pouvoirs et aucun d'eux n'avaient envie de se coltiner un tuteur, ou deux, de mauvaise humeur…  
Alors quand Erik acquiesça et plaça son chevalet de jeu entre Charles et lui, Sean dut se faire violence pour ne pas soupirer de soulagement, car c'était lui qui passerait en premier avec Erik tout à l'heure.

\- Tu me laisses chercher avant de me donner des pistes, dit Erik en piochant ses lettres.

\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te donner les réponses ! répliqua le télépathe.

La partie commença. Erik et Charles regardèrent attentivement les lettres d'Erik. C'était à lui de commencer. Il aligna sur le chevalet S.O.M.M.E.R. Charles secoua légèrement la tête et remplaça le O par le U restant. _Summer._ Le reste du jeu continua ainsi : Charles rectifiant uniquement les fautes d'Erik si c'était possible dans son jeu et lui donnant que quelques indices, mais toujours des mots qu'Erik connaissait. Erik ne gagna pas cette partie, mais eu tout de même un meilleur score qu'Alex.

Raven eut du mal à se concentrer sur la partie suivante, ses yeux étaient constamment attirés vers les deux hommes en face d'elle. Charles était quelqu'un de très sociable d'apparence mais n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis à part elle. Il était le genre de personne avec qui on pouvait avoir une conversation très agréable mais pas assez d'affinité pour poursuivre une amitié. Et généralement, le problème venait de Charles et la distance qu'il mettait avec les autres pour ne pas qu'ils entrent dans son intimité. Même avec Raven, Charles se montrait parfois trop secret, trop enclin à cacher ses sentiments derrière son sourire de façade et des banalités. La jeune lui avait souvent reproché de se montrer hypocrite et menteur avec les gens pour attirer leur sympathie. Charles avait toujours protesté et avait un jour dit :

 _\- Tu sais Raven, les gens ont parfois besoin d'entendre ce qu'ils ont envie d'entendre. Je n'aime pas non plus la nouvelle coiffure de Katelyn mais elle a passé la journée entière à espérer que quelqu'un la complimente. Elle n'a récolté que l'indifférence, comme si personne n'avait remarqué le changement dans ses cheveux._

Raven était plutôt le genre de personne qui dirait _tes cheveux sont horribles comme ça_ et ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse affirmer quelque chose qu'on ne pense pas réellement. Charles, lui, était toujours trop gentil et ce genre de gentillesse finissait par agacer les gens qui n'arrivaient plus à discerner le vrai du faux dans les paroles du télépathe. Cela ne signifiait pas que Charles n'était pas quelqu'un d'honnête ! Dans son travail, dans sa vie quotidienne il l'était complètement mais dans ses interactions sociales, il avait plus de mal. Il ne voulait pas blesser, il ne voulait pas être rejeté mais ironiquement, c'est tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il n'avait jamais réussi à garder une petite amie plus de deux semaines, non pas parce qu'elles rompaient avec lui, mais parce qu'il était lui-même fatigué de faire attention à ce qu'il disait, d'être attentionné pour ne pas heurter les sentiments. Car si c'était plus facile d'éviter les pensées des gens, ne pas avoir conscience de leurs ressentis était plus dur.

Aujourd'hui, Raven ne savait pas tellement ce qu'il en était. Charles semblait avoir renoncé à entretenir des relations amoureuses et se contentait de simples aventures d'un soir, sans engagement émotionnel même s'il restait respectueux avec ses partenaires.

Pourquoi pensait-elle à tout cela en voyant son frère avec Erik ? Parce que pour la première fois, elle voyait son frère agir avec naturel avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Elle voyait Charles sourire franchement, ne pas avoir peur de dire ce qu'il pense car il savait qu'Erik ne le détesterait pas pour cela. Elle avait souvent entendu les deux hommes débattre jusqu'à se quereller, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'en démorde. Avec un autre, Charles aurait sans doute tempéré les choses et renoncé à la discussion bien avant que le ton ne monte. Il n'aimait pas le conflit, il n'aimait pas hausser la voix pourtant c'est ce qu'il faisait bien souvent avec Erik. Et ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier, probablement sans se présenter des excuses ou discuter. Le faire aurait été d'avouer ses torts, hors chacun d'entre eux acceptait l'idée que l'autre estime avoir raison. Cela semblait un peu tordu, mais c'était la seule explication pour Raven !

\- Raven, c'est à ton tour de jouer, signala Sean.

La jeune femme posa distraitement les lettres qu'elle avait préparées, personne ne lui avait volé la place qu'elle voulait sur le plateau.

\- _Tu peux faire un mot intéressant,_ entendit-elle.

La voix de Charles était tout juste audible, chuchotée pour ne pas déconcentrer les autres. Erik affichait son air sérieux, celui où il fronçait les sourcils jusqu'à en fait ressortir ses rides d'expression. Il bougeait tour à tour ses lettres en espérant avoir la révélation sous le regard amusé de Charles.

\- _Regarde aussi le plateau,_ murmura le télépathe. _Il te suffit de placer deux lettres pour avoir beaucoup de points._

 _\- J'ai trouvé !_ souffla Erik avec un sourire quand il tourna la tête vers Charles.

C'était la première fois que Raven voyait Erik sourire ainsi. C'était quelque chose de discret, mais tellement doux et sincère ! Une expression qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir sur le visage de l'allemand. Et c'était uniquement adressé à Charles, prouvant bien à quel point il était spécial pour lui. Le télépathe y répondit par son sourire aimable, celui qui avait la particularité de donner à chaque personne le sentiment d'être unique à ses yeux. Ce qui était vraiment le cas.

Erik laissa échapper un soupir de frustration, fusillant Moira du regard quand elle posa ses lettres à l'endroit qu'il convoitait.

\- _Nous allons trouver autre chose,_ assura Charles en tapotant l'avant-bras d'Erik pour qu'il se reconcentre le temps qu'Alex réfléchisse à son jeu.

Raven retint un sourire. Elle aurait voulu immortaliser cet instant où les deux hommes, sourcils froncés, observaient le chevalet de jeu avec intensité. Charles passa distraitement son index sur les lèvres et Raven sut qu'il n'avait pas de solution pour débloquer le jeu d'Erik.

\- _Attendons de voir ce que fait Alex,_ finit par dire le télépathe.

\- Alex passe son tour, dit l'intéressé.

Charles regarda alors Erik en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Nous aussi, finit par lâcher Erik.

Sean jubila alors qu'il posait quelques lettres et faisait grimper son score. Pour l'instant, il menait le jeu. Jusqu'à ce que Hank complète le mot de Sean et le dépasse fourbement, effaçant le sourire du jeune homme. Raven se mit à rire et utilisa ce qui venait d'être joué pour placer un nouveau mot sur le plateau, relevant ensuite ses yeux vers Charles et Erik.

\- _Je crois que je peux faire plein de choses,_ fit Erik en bougeant certaines lettres.

- _Je n'aurais pas osé mais d'accord,_ pouffa légèrement Charles en lisant le mot. _Ajoute le E et le R à la fin._

Leur tour arriva et Alex s'exclama :

\- Voyons voir le mot honteux que nous a préparé Erik.

Erik utilisa le U déjà présent pour compléter _F.U.C.K.E.R._ Sean éclata de rire et Erik ajouta d'une voix satisfaite :

\- Mot compte triple !

\- Et dire que je n'ai même pas osé placer _shit_ tout à l'heure. Je regrette maintenant, laissa échapper Hank en remontant ses lunettes.

Raven offrit un sourire affectueux au timide mutant qui le lui rendit volontiers. Erik et Charles échangèrent une plaisanterie que personne ne comprit, à propos d'un type avec un cigare qu'ils avaient rencontré pendant leur voyage et le jeu reprit son cours jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucune lettre dans le sac. Ils n'entamèrent pas de partie suivante, il était temps de passer sérieusement à l'entrainement, dans la bonne humeur qu'avait instaurée cette partie de Scrabble.

XxXxX

\- Alex, n'ait pas peur. Tu dois expérimenter ton pouvoir pour un jour le maîtriser. Tu peux détruire cet endroit, ça n'a pas d'importance. Hank travaille sur un prototype qui te permettra de mieux viser, mais en attendant, j'attends de toi que tu essaies de varier l'intensité de tes rafales, expliqua une nouvelle fois Charles.

\- Je préfèrerais attendre que Hank ait terminé…

\- Je serai à l'extérieur.

Charles sortit et resta un long moment à attendre mais rien ne sembla se produire. L'alarme de sécurité ne s'enclencha pas et le télépathe devina que le jeune homme n'avait simplement pas écouté sa consigne.

\- Je ne peux pas, souffla Alex quand Charles entra de nouveau dans le bunker. Je ne peux pas…

Il était figé au milieu de la pièce, les yeux fixés sur le mannequin qu'il était supposé atteindre mais sans vraiment le regarder. Charles acquiesça légèrement, voyant bien la détresse chez le jeune homme. Il posa une main sur son épaule pour le forcer à se tourner vers lui et l'entraîna vers le mur contre lequel il l'incita à s'assoir, à même le sol. Il fit de même et prit la parole :

\- Comme je te l'ai dit la nuit dernière, tu peux me parler.

\- Je ne veux plus travailler mon pouvoir avec Erik, annonça Alex. Je l'apprécie mais il n'a aucune patience.

\- Très bien, je lui dirai, répondit doucement Charles. Peut-être devrais-tu aller discuter avec Raven. Elle utilise son pouvoir en permanence, elle sait donc commencer gérer sa peur. Elle pourra t'aider.

Alex acquiesça lentement mais semblait ailleurs.

\- Est-ce que je peux rester seul ?

\- Non. Il reste encore 45 minutes d'entraînement, nous ne sommes pas obligés de pratiquer si tu ne le souhaites pas mais je reste avec toi.

La voix de Charles était ferme et Alex ne retint pas le soupir agacé qu'il poussa.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un grand frère pour veiller sur moi ou d'autres conneries du genre.

\- Tu en avais besoin cette nuit, répliqua Charles. Nous avons tous des sentiments différents face à la mort de Darwin.

Alex tiqua à l'évocation franche et siffla : _Arrête._

\- J'étais en colère contre moi-même de vous avoir laissés à la base pendant notre mission en U.R.S.S. Et…

\- Que ressentirais-tu si demain tu perdais Erik ? coupa Alex.

\- Erik ? s'étonna Charles, pensant plutôt qu'il aurait choisi Raven comme exemple.

\- Oui Erik. Car vous ne vous connaissez pas depuis longtemps mais vous êtes meilleurs amis, n'est-ce pas ? C'était un peu pareil avec Darwin, nous avions le sentiment de nous connaître depuis des années… Alors que ressentirais-tu si demain tu perdais Erik ?

Charles sentait la douleur dans ces paroles et elle fit écho à la sourde crainte qui grondait en lui. _Supportait-il s'il arrivait quelque chose à Erik ? ou à Raven ?_

\- Probablement la même détresse que toi, finit par dire le télépathe. Le manque, la culpabilité, le désespoir…

\- Non. Je suis surtout en colère contre lui. Il m'a abandonné. Il a sacrifié sa vie pour Angel et il m'a laissé. Elle ne voulait même pas rester avec nous ! Alors pourquoi s'est-il entêté ? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas retenu ?

\- Quand j'ai fait part à Erik de ma culpabilité, il m'a dit que si j'avais été là il serait encore vivant… Ce qu'il voulait souligner, peut-être abruptement, c'est que même si nous retournons le problème dans tous les sens, même si nous imaginons tous les cas de figures possible, cela ne changera rien. La réalité est que Darwin n'est plus là et nous devons l'accepter et avancer car le temps presse.

\- Es-tu en train de me dire que nous n'avons pas le temps d'être en deuil ?

\- Non, juste que celui-ci ne doit pas nous empêcher de vivre parce que nous avons pour mission d'arrêter Shaw. L'homme qui a tué Darwin…

\- Il a absorbé ma rafale de ses mains et s'en est servie pour tuer Darwin. Les autres sont restés à l'écart, comme je le demande à chaque fois que j'utilise mes pouvoirs. Oh bon sang, dès que je ferme les yeux je revois tout, souffla Alex en faisant buter l'arrière de son crâne sur le mur, comme pour chasser symboliquement ce souvenir.

Charles vint plaça sa main sur la nuque d'Alex pour stopper le mouvement répétitif qui finirait par le blesser. Il resta silencieux car il souhaitait que le jeune homme ne parle que s'il le souhaitait.

\- Il lui a ouvert la bouche, dit Alex au bout de quelques minutes. Shaw. Et j'ai vu la lueur rouge de _mon_ énergie qu'il lui imposait. _Adapte-toi à ça…_

Charles posa une main ferme sur le genou d'Alex et se tourna légèrement pour lui faire face car à défaut d'utiliser sa télépathie, il voulait voir le moindre signe de détresse.

\- Sa peau a changé de couleur pour devenir métallique puis elle est devenue comme du magma. Au départ, je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait. Je le voyais _s'adapter_ comme il l'avait toujours fait, je n'étais même pas inquiet ! Puis il s'est tourné vers moi, sa peau était charbon, et il m'a tendu la main. Un adieu auquel je n'ai même pas su répondre. Et ensuite il s'est juste désintégré, comme de la poussière… Quand les autres sont revenus, ils l'ont cherché du regard… Mais moi je ne voyais que le tas de cendre qu'il restait de lui.

Dans un geste instinctif, et aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas les mots pour apaiser cette souffrance, Charles entoura Alex de ses bras. Le jeune homme ne parvint plus à retenir ses larmes et se laissa aller. Le télépathe caressa ses cheveux gentiment, luttant pour ne pas laisser sa télépathie apaiser les émotions d'Alex.

\- Je méritais plus que lui de mourir…

\- Non c'est faux, souffla Charles. Ne laisse pas ta culpabilité te persuader que ta vie ne vaut rien…

\- Sais-tu ce que c'est de s'endormir le soir en espérant ne pas se réveiller le lendemain ?

 _Un jour, j'ai fait plus que d'espérer, Alex,_ songea le télépathe mais il resta silencieux, se contentant de resserrer son étreinte.

\- Le sais-tu ? insista le jeune homme en se reculant pour observer Charles qui se sentit mal à l'aise sous son regard larmoyant.

\- Je le comprends, nuança Charles par pudeur.

\- Parce que tu es télépathe ? C'est facile pour toi, lire les esprits… Qui es-tu pour nous servir de mentor ?

\- Tu deviens injuste Alex…

\- Tu nous as dit que nous étions en sécurité avant qu'Erik et toi ne partiez, rappela durement le jeune homme. Et il avait raison : si tu étais resté…

\- Tu vas regretter tes paroles, coupa Charles.

Ce n'était pas une menace, ni un reproche, juste une certitude car il savait simplement que c'était la peine et la colère qui faisaient parler Alex et qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Pourtant, Charles ne put s'empêcher d'être blessé.

\- Si tu étais resté il serait vivant. Et je ne sais pas comment tu peux t'endormir sans espérer ne pas te réveiller.

\- Si tu n'avais pas lancé ta rafale, il serait vivant, rappela Charles d'une voix douce malgré la dureté volontaire de ses paroles. Et tu le sais, tout comme moi je sais qu'en restant j'aurais pu sauver sa vie.

\- Je suis désolé Charles, finit par dire Alex en baissant la tête, conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Moi aussi Alex. J'aimerais être capable de te rassurer mais je ne veux pas te mentir en disant que tout ira bien car je ne sais pas. La seule chose que je peux t'assurer, c'est que tu n'es pas seul et que si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver… Maintenant, si tu veux aller te reposer, on a qu'à dire que l'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui.

\- Je préfère rester jusqu'à la fin de l'heure, le temps de reprendre mes esprits, déclara Alex qui semblait s'être calmé.

\- Je pense que tu devrais faire un essai avec ton pouvoir aujourd'hui, avoua Charles. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais tant que tu l'associeras à la peur tu n'avanceras pas. Tu n'es pas forcé de le faire mais je vais sortir et rester derrière la porte pendant que toi tu réfléchiras à cela et décideras si tu veux affronter ta peur ou la laisser te dominer.

Sur ces mots, Charles se leva et enferma Alex dans le bunker, espérant vivement que le jeune homme se décide. Plusieurs minutes passèrent mais Charles refusa de retourner à l'intérieur. Il restait un quart d'heure avant la fin de l'entraînement et le télépathe comptait bien l'utiliser jusqu'au bout. Finalement, l'alarme se mit en route et Charles ouvrit immédiatement la porte, extincteur en main pour éteindre l'incendie. Il se tourna ensuite vers Alex qui l'observa avec un léger sourire résigné. Il était prêt à se battre et à apprendre. Charles approuva d'un hochement de tête. Darwin serait vengé.

* * *

(1) Mengele a exercé comme « médecin » à Auschwitz. Il faisait aussi la sélection à l'arrivée des prisonniers, jugeant qui était apte à travailler et qui devait être envoyé dans les chambres à gaz.

(2) Dans XFC Erik a un accent que je ne saurais pas identifier, il ne me semble pas tellement allemand (c'est peut-être celui de Fassbender?). Cet accent présumé non anglophone vue l'origine d'Erik signifie pour moi qu'il n'a pas un niveau complètement natif même s'il maîtrise la grammaire et a une compréhension parfaite. Ici, il s'agit seulement d'un mauvais emploi de mot, ce qui peut arriver même à un bilingue (voire à un natif dans le cas d'un lapsus). Pour conclure j'adore les confusions linguistiques...


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Note :** petite précision, je ne ship pas Charles et Moira mais pour un souci de cohérence, je suis obligée d'aborder sérieusement ce point. Et puis j'aime bien Moira alors j'espère que je parviens au moins à la rendre intéressante !

 _« Béni soit le nom de l'Éternel !_

 _Pourquoi, mais pourquoi Le bénirais-je ?_

 _Toutes mes fibres se révoltaient. Parce qu'Il avait fait brûler des milliers d'enfants dans ses fosses ? Parce qu'Il faisait fonctionner six crématoires jour et nuit les jours de Shabbat et les jours de fête ? Parce que dans Sa grande puissance Il avait créé Auschwitz, Birkenau, Buna et tant d'usines de la mort ? Comment Lui dirais-je :_

 _"Béni sois-Tu, l'Éternel, Maître de l'Univers, qui nous a élus parmi les peuples pour être torturés jour et nuit, pour voir nos pères, nos mères, nos frères finir au crématoire ? Loué soit Ton Saint Nom, Toi qui nous as choisis pour être égorgés sur Ton autel ?" »_

 _Elie Wiesel_

 _Westchester, New York – Vendredi 19 octobre 1962 (suite)_

Erik fixa la bougie qu'il avait placée devant la fenêtre. Certains vendredis soir avant le coucher du soleil, il était en proie à cette hésitation. Allumer la bougie annonçant le début du Shabbat ? ou ne pas le faire ? Il ne respectait pas les strictes règles de ce jour saint, il n'avait plus la conviction nécessaire, pas assez de respect envers Lui pour s'imposer ses lois. Pourtant, il lui arrivait d'allumer les bougies de Shabbat quand il en avait le temps, quand pensait à sa mère et parfois même sans bien savoir pourquoi.  
Mis à part éviter les aliments interdits, chose qu'il faisait inconsciemment et presque automatiquement, Erik ne pratiquait pas sa religion de naissance et n'avait pas mis les pieds dans une synagogue depuis des années. La dernière fois c'était en 1955 en Israël, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix pour s'intégrer. Pourtant, il se souvenait de tous les mots et de toutes les prières. Mais la foi n'y était plus. S'il était convaincu de l'existence de son Dieu, il ne croyait plus en sa bonté et le voyait comme un parent avec lequel il s'était irrémédiablement disputé. Il se le représentait comme un mauvais père tout en se considérant comme un mauvais fils.

Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps pour se décider et allumer la bougie à temps, une fois que l'heure serait passée, il serait trop tard et inutile le faire. Finalement, il craqua une allumette et alluma la mèche. Il fit tourner ses mains trois fois au-dessus de flammes, dans un geste symbolique pour ramener la lumière vers lui, puis les ramena à son visage afin de le couvrir au moment de réciter la bénédiction :

 _Béni sois-Tu, Hachem, notre Dieu, Roi de l'univers, qui nous as sanctifié par Tes commandements et nous a ordonné d'allumer la lumière du Shabbat._

Erik fit redescendre ses mains et ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit ricanement quand il se rendit compte de la signification de ses paroles et songea :

 _Chaque jour qui passe, je Te défis un peu plus. Je ne mange plus casher, je ne fais plus Shabbat, je ne fréquente plus la synagogue... Mais qu'importe : Tu m'as déjà puni pour les péchés que je n'ai pas encore commis, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il s'apprêta à souffler sur la bougie, alors qu'il était censé la laisser se consumer seule, mais se retint au dernier moment.

 _Je te laisse le choix,_ pensa-t-il en ouvrant la fenêtre délicatement pour laisser le froid du soir entrer dans la chambre. La flamme vacilla légèrement sous l'effet d'une brise mais resta allumé. Amusé, Erik éteignit la lumière électrique, et s'allongea sur son lit, la tête tournée vers la bougie et resta ainsi un long moment à l'observer.  
Au bout d'une heure peut-être (Erik avait perdu la notion du temps) on toqua à la porte. Il savait que s'il disait d'entrer, le courant d'air aurait raison de la flamme. Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

\- C'est ouvert, lança-t-il en se redressant sur son lit, prêt à allumer sa lampe de chevet quand la bougie serait éteinte.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda Charles qui ne chercha pas à cacher l'hésitation dans sa voix.

Erik tourna la tête vers lui et constata qu'il était à l'intérieur et avait même refermé la porte derrière lui.

\- Je joue avec Lui, déclara-t-il en désignant vaguement la bougie réduite de moitié.

Charles parut clairement intrigué mais ne posa pas de question. Il ne semblait pas non plus décidé à engager une discussion, sans doute se demandait-il s'il devait rester ou non. Finalement, il vint s'assoir à côté de lui sur le lit.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous faisons tout ça Erik, souffla le télépathe. Pourquoi nous mettons nos vies en danger ?

\- Moi, parce que je veux arrêter Shaw. Toi, parce que tu veux empêcher une guerre nucléaire.

Le résumé était incisif, mais Erik n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir à une jolie façon de dire les choses ou de remotiver son ami. A cause de la pénombre, il ne vit pas le visage de Charles mais il devina par son absence de réaction que la réponse n'était pas celle qu'il attendait. Pourtant Erik ne savait absolument pas quoi dire d'autre. Son esprit refusait l'empathie et ses yeux étaient toujours obsédés par la flamme qui le narguait.

\- Bonne nuit Erik, finit par dire Charles en se relevant.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, répondit le mutant, guettant la flamme tandis que son ami refermait la porte.

Il savait qu'il aurait été mieux de retenir Charles, de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, pourquoi il avait posé cette question étrange. Mais Erik ne l'avait pas fait, il était comme anesthésié dans ses sentiments, habité par un sentiment de vide intense qui le poussa à dire tout haut :

 _Regarde Ton œuvre…_

Et comme en réponse, le vent emporta la flamme et le laissa démuni dans sa chambre devenue glaciale.

XxXxX

 _Westchester, New York – Samedi 20 octobre 1962_

Quand Charles dormait, il semblait plus jeune encore. Pourtant, ce matin-là ses traits ne furent pas détendus comme quelqu'un qui dormait paisiblement, au contraire, il semblait encore plus concentré qu'à l'éveil. Pendant un instant, alors qu'il venait de poser le verre de jus d'orange sur la table de chevet, Erik se demanda s'il dormait réellement où s'il était dans une sorte de méditation. Il n'avait même pas réagi quand il avait ouvert les rideaux. Et quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, sa confusion était semblable à celle des lendemains d'ivresse.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, commenta Erik.

\- Insomnie, double dose, marmonna le télépathe qui semblait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts.

S'il avait doublé ses somnifères, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi sonné. Raven n'avait pas donné à Erik les instructions dans ces cas-là : le laisser dormir ou insister pour qu'il se lève ? Mais Charles sembla décider par lui-même et se redressa tant bien que mal.

\- Qui a gagné ? demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

\- Pardon ?

Erik s'inquiéta devant l'air franchement étonné du jeune homme qui le regardait comme sa question était logique.

\- La bougie ou toi ? précisa-t-il

\- Oh ça ? Il gagne toujours.

Charles acquiesça mais Erik ne sut pas s'il avait réellement compris sa réponse où s'il s'en moquait un peu. Comme la veille, il sortit une barre de céréales de sa poche de jogging mais Charles la refusa, un air franchement écœuré sur le visage.

\- Je ne peux rien avaler, justifia le télépathe en voyant la contrariété sur le visage d'Erik.

\- Au moins le jus d'orange, insista le mutant.

\- Plus tard, je vais déjà prendre une douche pour me réveiller, la nausée devrait passer et promis je mangerai le magnifique petit déjeuner que tu m'as gentiment préparé…

\- Du sarcasme ?

\- Je ne suis pas assez réveillé pour ça, sourit Charles en s'extirpant du lit.

Erik suivit sa démarche mal assurée vers la salle de bain, ce qui le convainquit de rester dans la chambre le temps que Charles fasse sa toilette. Il attrapa un livre au hasard et le feuilleta. Il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose mais reconnut ce que Charles avait tenté de dessiner la dernière fois : l'ADN.

\- Encore là ? s'étonna Charles.

\- Désolé pour hier soir. Tu avais besoin de parler mais je n'étais pas en mesure de t'écouter.

Charles ne répondit pas et se contenta d'enfiler une paire de chaussettes, adossé contre la commode. Il ne voulait pas mentir en feignant ne pas comprendre, comme il l'aurait fait avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus affliger son ami. Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui reprochait quelque chose. Mais quand il reporta son attention sur Erik, il remarqua que celui-ci attendait une réaction autre que l'ignorance.

\- C'est déjà oublié, Erik. On a tous nos moments…

\- Tu as demandé pourquoi nous faisions tout ça, rappela le mutant en se levant. C'est parce que comme tu me l'as un jour dit, _nous sommes des hommes meilleurs,_ et nous pouvons utiliser nos capacités pour stopper les plans de Shaw et éviter une nouvelle guerre. Je ne vais pas te mentir en disant que c'est ma motivation première mais c'est la tienne je crois. Ça et aider nos frères mutants.

Charles acquiesça simplement et Erik comprit qu'il avait répondu trop tard : le télépathe n'avait finalement pas besoin de lui pour se rappeler de ses motivations. Erik contourna son ami et se dirigea vers la porte. Il ne fut pas retenu. Il n'y avait aucune tension mais pourtant, le mutant se sentit coupable en imaginant les heures sans sommeil de Charles avant de réussir à se rassurer et en arriver à la conclusion qu'Erik venait de formuler. Il songea alors qu'il avait encore des progrès à faire dans les relations humaines…

XxXxX

Charles avait été surpris quand, après l'entraînement du matin, Erik lui avait annoncé qu'il ne participerait pas aux entraînements du lendemain. Le télépathe n'avait pas cherché à connaître la raison, et il avait suggéré une journée de repos à Moira qui avait approuvé le fait que ce serait bénéfique pour tout le monde de ne pas s'entraîner ce dimanche. Erik avait ensuite passé un long moment au téléphone. Bien entendu, Charles n'avait pas espionné la conversation mais avait compris qu'Erik devait voir quelqu'un.

\- Tu es nerveux, fit-il remarquer le soir même quand, débarrassés de toutes leurs obligations, ils s'étaient retrouvés pour une partie d'échecs.

Erik leva les yeux du plateau pour fixer le télépathe et demanda :

\- As-tu encore de la famille ?

Charles fronça les sourcils et eut un mouvement de recul involontaire sur son siège. C'était une question bien inhabituelle de la part d'Erik !

\- Quelques cousins à Londres mais je n'ai aucun contact avec eux. Pourquoi ? Tu as de la famille ici ?

\- En quelque sorte. Il me semble t'avoir parlé du médecin militaire qui s'était occupé de moi après la guerre… Il est mort il y a quelques années d'une crise cardiaque mais sa femme ne vit pas très loin et a gardé les affaires que j'ai récupéré après la libération des camps. Je pensais les rapporter ici…

\- C'est une bonne idée ! Nous pouvons aussi déplacer les livres de ma mère dans le grenier pour que tu puisses réarranger à ta façon, proposa Charles avec enthousiasme avant de se reprendre : Enfin, si tu en as envie…

Le télépathe évita le regard d'Erik car comme lui, il savait que cette idée équivalait à une proposition de s'installer durablement ici.

\- Les livres ne me dérangent pas, répondit Erik. Au contraire, ils donnent du caractère à cette pièce. En revanche, tu devrais peut-être trier ce qui est plus personnel pour toi…

\- Raven et moi avons déjà trié ce qui était personnel après le décès de ma mère. Il reste juste quelques albums photos en bas de la bibliothèque. Je les prendrai en partant, ça te fera un peu de rangement.

\- J'utilise déjà la commode mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affaires alors tes albums peuvent rester ici, je n'irai pas fouiner…

\- Oh il n'y a rien de bien intéressant dedans, juste le passé.

\- Le passé est important et les souvenirs que tu possèdes aussi, dit Erik maintenant désintéressé par le jeu d'échecs.

\- Des souvenirs matériels... Il n'y a rien d'irremplaçable pour moi, sauf peut-être cette toile, sourit le télépathe en désignant le tableau accroché au mur.

\- C'est assez étrange que toi, qui a grandi dans tout ce luxe n'attache aucune importance aux objets.

\- Pas tant que cela. Quand j'étais petit, j'étais couvert de jouets. Si j'en cassais un, il était remplacé dans la journée, c'était normal. On me donnait les choses comme si elles m'étaient dues mais les objets ne sont que des objets, sans aucune vie, sans aucune importance. Et peu importe qu'ils coutent un ou des milliers de dollars, je n'éprouve un attachement pour aucune de mes possessions. Je veux dire… Si demain tout brulait, je me dirai juste que c'est contrariant de devoir tout remplacer.

\- Oui, mais parce que tu sais que tu peux tout remplacer d'un claquement de doigts, tes meubles, ta maison… Moi, je parle des souvenirs plus sentimentaux. Un médaillon, une bague, n'importe quoi qui se serait transmis de génération en génération… Tu n'as rien de tout ça ? s'étonna Erik.

\- Dans un coffre-fort à la banque, uniquement pour la valeur monétaire. L'attachement ne vient pas de l'héritage, petit ou gros, de ses parents mais de l'histoire qui l'accompagne. Les millions de dollars ne remplacent pas une famille aimante, une chevalière en or ne remplace pas un père.

Erik resta silencieux. La façon de penser du télépathe le dérangeait un peu. Si Charles avait un jour été dépouillé de toutes ses possessions comme lui l'avait été, il se serait probablement raccroché à la moindre petite chose qui pouvait lui rappeler sa famille, ou sa vie. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas reprocher au télépathe de ne pas ressentir d'affection particulière pour sa famille, il avait bien compris qu'il n'avait pas grandi entouré d'amour comme lui.

Erik avait la chance d'avoir pu reprendre des objets appartenant à sa famille. Pas ceux apportés dans les camps, pour la plupart détruits ou redistribués au non-juifs, mais ceux cachés par sa mère dans leur ancien appartement à Berlin. Et demain, après plus de dix ans, il allait les récupérer chez la femme du militaire américain. A vrai dire, il y pensait depuis longtemps mais avait été jusque-là incapable de le faire. Rien que de se souvenir de l'existence de souvenirs matériels le rendait nerveux. Il prendrait le carton mais n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'ouvrir de nouveau.

Il se rappela du moment où, juste après sa sortie des camps, il était retourné chez lui. Les pièces étaient vides mais Erik se souvenait parfaitement des cachettes de sa mère, sous les lames du plancher principalement. Il avait récupéré de grosses sommes d'argent, des photos et des bijoux. Des choses irremplaçables à ses yeux mais qu'il avait pourtant laissé de côté depuis plus de quinze ans… Mais il avait toujours su que ses possessions étaient en sûreté chez le militaire alors il ne s'était jamais inquiété de leur devenir. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il avait trouvé un autre endroit où il se sentait suffisamment bien pour vouloir y laisser ses souvenirs. Un endroit où il était certain de revenir.

\- … qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Pardon ?

Erik n'avait pas écouté Charles et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rire en secouant la tête.

\- Je te proposais d'emprunter ma voiture.

Erik acquiesça avant de songer que Charles était quelqu'un de trop généreux pour son propre bien. S'il avait été pauvre, il aurait probablement été le genre d'homme à donner son sandwich à un chien errant. Erik se demanda alors comment réagirait Charles en situation d'urgence. Bien évidemment, il avait démontré ses aptitudes en U.R.S.S face à Frost, la télépathe de Schmitt mais Erik songeait à quelque chose de plus _profond._ Pourrait-il survivre comme lui l'avait fait ? En semi-cavale de façon spartiate ? Avait-il cet instinct de survie qui lui permettrait de tenir même dans des conditions extrêmes ou serait-il le genre d'homme qui se laisse glisser vers la mort ? Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'optimisme, Erik savait ce trait de caractère chez son ami. Mais les optimistes ne sont-ils pas ceux qui tombent de plus haut quand une tragédie survient ? Erik n'était pas un optimiste, ainsi, il n'était pas déçu par les aléas de la vie.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Erik ?

Le télépathe paraissait sincèrement concerné et Erik se sentit stupide d'avoir laissé transparaître ses émotions, quelles qu'elles soient.

\- Juste un peu fatigué, mentit-il.

Charles consulta brièvement sa montre et se leva.

\- Bonne nuit, et bonne journée demain. Peux-tu laisser un numéro où te joindre en cas d'urgence ?

Erik se leva et prit de quoi écrire sur la table de nuit. Il sortit de sa poche un papier dont il recopia le contenu avant de le donner à Charles.

\- J'ai aussi mis l'adresse. Mais je ne rentrerai pas tard, indiqua le mutant.

\- Boston ? lu Charles avec étonnement. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure tu as rendez-vous, mais crois-moi, prévois trois heures trente de route au lieu de trois. Tu risques d'avoir des embouteillages, surtout un dimanche. Et si tu vois que c'est trop embouteillé, n'hésite pas à prendre les petits axes routiers, quitte à faire un détour par New Haven et Middletown pour rejoindre Hartford quand tu partiras d'ici.

\- Euh d'accord… Tu as une carte routière dans ta voiture ?

\- Tu n'avais pas encore préparé ton trajet ? Tu comptais faire ça demain matin ?

\- Je t'avoue que je pensais simplement suivre les panneaux routiers.

Charles ne put s'empêcher de se moquer, ce qui lui attira les foudres d'Erik.

\- Tu t'es trop habitué aux routes d'Europe on dirait… Si tu fais ça ici, tu n'es pas arrivé… Ah et j'imagine que tu as prévu de l'argent liquide pour les péages ?

Erik soupira d'agacement et le rire de Charles reprit de plus belle.

\- Laisse-moi cinq minutes, je vais chercher la carte et vais t'expliquer le trajet.

Le télépathe n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit de la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte. En fait, Erik avait eu pour idée de proposer à Charles de l'accompagner. Pas seulement parce qu'il connaissait la route mais aussi parce que sa compagnie n'aurait pas été de trop. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, car il savait que Charles aurait refusé qu'il n'y ait pas l'un d'entre eux avec les jeunes pour assurer leur protection. Et Erik n'aurait pas non plus été à l'aise à l'idée qu'ils restent seuls. Alors il s'était tu et avait abandonné l'idée.  
Erik rangea le plateau d'échecs, la partie n'était pas terminée mais il savait qu'ils ne joueraient plus ce soir. Puis il voulait libérer la place pour déplier la carte routière que Charles allait lui apporter. Ce qu'il fit quelques instants plus tard. Comme prévu, il étala la carte sur la table basse et s'agenouilla face à elle pour y faire des annotations avec un feutre rouge.  
Il traça une première ligne reliant le comté de Westchester à Boston.

\- Ça, c'est la route idéale, s'il n'y a personne. Tu as des péages là où j'ai mis des croix, indiqua-t-il avant de sortir discrètement un billet de cent dollars pour le poser sur la table.  
Il traça ensuite des pointillés et commenta :

\- Ce sont les axes secondaires, tu peux passer par là pour contourner les embouteillages.

\- Tes connaissances sont illimitées on dirait, sourit Erik en observant la précision des tracés de son amis sur la carte.

\- Harvard est à côté, et je rentrais tous les week-ends pour voir Raven, répondit Charles. Mais merci du compliment.

Les yeux du télépathe étaient joyeux et Erik remarqua seulement maintenant que Charles était clairement de bonne humeur.

\- Tu vas passer la journée avec Moira demain, devina le mutant qui, étrangement, était irrité par cette constatation.

\- Nous ne bougerons pas d'ici mais c'est probable oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Non comme ça, répondit Erik. Merci pour ton aide. Je te rendrai l'argent quand je serai allé à la banque.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Sois prudent sur la route.

Charles se redressa péniblement, les genoux douloureux par la position au sol, et quitta la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres en guise de bonsoir. Erik décida ensuite de se coucher, songeant qu'il se lèverait plus tôt que prévu grâce aux conseils de Charles. Mais il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, une certaine nervosité s'étant installé en lui de façon durable depuis qu'il avait planifié ce rendez-vous avec la veuve du militaire qui lui avait tant offert.

XxXxX

 _Westchester, New York – Dimanche 21 octobre 1962_

Charles s'étira paresseusement, heureux de ne pas être réveillé ce matin-là. Il resta de longues minutes, heures peut-être, les yeux clos, somnolant et se réveillant à intervalles réguliers jusqu'à se sentir parfaitement éveillé. Là seulement il tourna sa tête vers sa table de chevet. Mais ce ne fut pas le réveil, indiquant onze heures douze qui l'interpella mais le verre de jus de fruit et la barre de céréales posés à côté.

Charles laissa échapper un rire amusé avant de songer qu'Erik devait probablement être proche de sa destination à présent. Il but son verre et mangea rapidement la barre de céréales avant d'aller prendre une douche, heureux de ne pas avoir à porter sa tenue de sport pour une fois. Quand il descendit à la cuisine, il fut assailli par Raven et Moira.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où Erik est allé ? demanda sa sœur l'air inquiet.

\- On l'a vu partir ce matin et quand on lui a demandé, il a seulement répondu _ce ne sont pas vos affaires,_ précisa Moira d'un air blasé.

\- Il m'a dit où il allait, répondit seulement le télépathe.

Il prépara un thé et même s'il avait conscience que sa réponse ne suffisait pas aux deux jeunes femmes, il ne précisa pas. Il ignora leurs regards lourds quand il s'installa sur sa chaise, une tasse dans une main et le journal dans l'autre.

\- En fait, l'endroit où est Erik n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Je me demande surtout s'il est toujours avec nous, avoua Moira en s'asseyant à côté.

\- Moi je veux aussi savoir où il est, marmonna Raven qui nettoyait son verre.

\- Il revient ce soir, dit le télépathe vaguement.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda alors Moira.

Charles replia délicatement son journal et scruta l'agent avant de lâcher :

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, répliqua-t-elle fermement.

Raven fit le moins de bruit possible quand elle rangea le verre propre. La tension entre Charles et Moira devint palpable et Raven savait d'avance ce que Charles allait dire. Elle ne se trompa pas :

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée car je ne suis pas dans ta tête…

Raven voyait dans l'expression de Charles qu'il se contrôlait pour ne pas être désagréable mais elle savait qu'il était profondément irrité.

\- As-tu vérifié les intentions d'Erik avec ton pouvoir ?

\- Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? J'ai confiance en lui, affirma le télépathe. Et puis, s'il avait voulu partir définitivement, je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'aurait menti alors qu'il est complètement libre de ses mouvements.

\- Je ne parle pas de partir définitivement mais régler des _affaires personnelles_ …

\- Et où est le problème ? Cette journée n'est-elle pas destinée à faire ce qu'on a envie ?

\- Tu ne sais pas grand-chose à propos de son passé, réalisa alors Moira. Crois-moi, si tu avais la moitié de mes informations, tu ne l'aurais pas laissé partir ce matin.

\- Seulement, moi je n'utilise pas mes capacités pour espionner la vie privée des gens. Je ne suis pas agent de la CIA…

\- Est-ce un reproche ?

Raven savait que c'était le moment pour elle de s'éclipser alors qu'elle pressentait la dispute à venir, mais elle fut trop curieuse et resta dans un coin de la cuisine, faisant semblant d'être occupée en pliant puis dépliant un torchon pour le replier ensuite...

\- Absolument pas, seulement j'ai moyennement apprécié d'être rappelé par ma dernière petite-amie contrariée qu'on lui ait demandé des informations sur moi alors qu'elle est sur le point de se marier…

\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai mené une enquête sur toi avant de te demander de l'aide, soupira l'agent.

\- Bien sûr, même si j'ai du mal à saisir la pertinence de ce genre d'information…

\- C'est mon métier, je sais ce que je fais…

\- D'accord, je ne remettrai pas en cause ton métier, alors ne remets pas en cause mon jugement s'il te plait. Tu connais probablement des choses qui t'inquiètent sur le passé d'Erik, mais moi je me fie à son présent.

\- Erik est ton ami, tu n'es pas objectif…

\- Parce que toi tu l'es peut-être ? railla le télépathe en se levant. Tu te méfiais de lui avant même d'enquêter sur lui… Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire aujourd'hui. En cas d'urgence, je suis dans mon bureau.

L'agent acquiesça et observa Charles quitter la cuisine en emportant sa tasse de thé. Raven, restée discrète vint s'assoir à la place laissée par son frère.

\- Je vois Erik comme une bombe. Une chance sur deux pour qu'elle explose et devienne dangereuse pour nous. C'est comme ça, je n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance. Mon instinct me hurle de me méfier et je ne me suis jamais trompée jusqu'à maintenant, avoua Moira partagée entre agacement et contrariété.

\- Charles ne fait pas confiance à n'importe qui, fit Raven. Pour moi, s'il accepte sa présence ici, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun danger. S'il avait eu le moindre doute, il aurait lu son esprit. Peut-être l'a-t-il fait ? Il ne nous le dira jamais.

\- Charles et Erik sont très amis. La méfiance s'endort et la trahison devient plus dure encore… Je sais que d'un point de vue extérieur, mon comportement ressemble à de la jalousie mais crois-moi Raven, ce n'est absolument pas ce dont il est question. C'est juste mon instinct, associé aux informations que je possède… J'espère réellement me tromper car je sais qu'Erik n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, seulement il est trop instable et imprévisible pour avoir ma confiance.

\- Je pense que Charles et toi avez tous les deux raison. Erik n'est peut-être pas un modèle de fiabilité, mais il mérite sa chance.

\- Bien sûr qu'il la mérite ! Cependant, quoi qu'en pense Charles, je garde mes réserves et continuerai de me méfier…

XxXxX

 _Le soir même_

Erik n'était toujours pas revenu et Moira ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Elle voulait avoir tort à propos d'Erik, vraiment ! Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il les trahisse, qu'il leur tourne le dos sans revenir. Elle avait beau ne pas l'apprécier, elle voyait les liens qui les unissaient Charles et lui, et rien que pour cela, elle considérait Erik comme appartenant à leur équipe. Si elle réfléchissait aux conséquences négatives du départ d'Erik, la principale qui lui venait en tête était Charles. Le télépathe serait dévasté si son ami les quittait, il perdrait encore un peu de son optimisme qui avait déjà clairement chuté à la mort de Darwin.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre. Moira s'éloigna de la fenêtre devant laquelle elle avait fait les cent pas et alla ouvrir. Elle fut moyennement étonnée de tomber sur Charles, lui aussi encore habillé malgré l'heure tardive.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? lui demanda-t-il en guise de salut, il paraissait légèrement embarrassé de se tenir sur le pas de la porte.

\- Entre, invita la jeune femme en s'éloignant pour lui laisser le passage.

Le télépathe n'hésita pas et Moira remarqua le rapide regard lancé à la pièce. Après tout, il était chez lui et elle se doutait de la légère curiosité qu'il devait éprouver sur la façon dont ses hôtes s'étaient installés ici. Moira n'avait rien personnalisé, à vrai dire, elle n'avait même pas défait sa valise qu'elle avait laissée ouverte par terre. Cela n'échappa pas à Charles qui esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Erik a rangé ses affaires dans la commode. Quelqu'un qui compte partir ne ferait jamais… Il n'a pris la route qu'avec une carte routière et un billet de cent dollars.

\- Tu es pourtant inquiet, nota Moira.

\- Oui, j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas perdu. Mes indications étaient claires mais Erik ne semble pas doté d'un sens de l'orientation très développé.

L'agent remarqua le ton presque affectueux du télépathe. Elle avait déjà abandonné l'idée de lui demander où était allé Erik. Elle savait que Charles ne répondrait pas et puis, ce n'était pas ce qui importait finalement.

\- Tu sais que je suis quelqu'un d'honnête Charles… Je ne prétendrai pas faire confiance à Erik mais je me suis montrée impolie ce matin. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très objective car j'ai toujours appris à me méfier des hommes comme lui. Sincèrement, même si nous ne nous apprécions pas, je sais que c'est un bon ami pour toi. Mais j'ai beau faire confiance en ton jugement, Erik restera ma seule réserve.

\- Je comprends. Et j'étais venu pour te présenter mes excuses pour ce matin. J'étais agacé et je me suis montré désagréable.

\- J'ai connu pire, sourit l'agent en se retenant d'évoquer Erik une nouvelle fois.

\- J'imagine, répondit le télépathe l'air soulagé.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Charles était debout près de la porte et Moira regardait ailleurs. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune discussion, mais que tous les deux parleraient sûrement d'Erik, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de faire dans l'immédiat. Pourtant, Moira brisa le silence la première :

\- Nous pouvons téléphoner aux stations-services et dépanneuses sur le trajet d'Erik pour savoir s'il a eu un souci sur la route…

Charles ne put s'empêcher de laisser un rire amusé franchir ses lèvres.

\- Ce ne sera pas utile _Agent McTaggert_ , fit-il d'un ton faussement solennel. Erik a le numéro d'ici, s'il avait eu un souci, il aurait téléphoné. Je pense seulement que son rendez-vous s'est prolongé.

\- Je suis de plus en plus curieuse, admit la jeune femme en riant.

\- Je n'avouerai rien, même sous la torture _Agent McTaggert_.

Le ton de Charles était taquin, légèrement dragueur, rappelant à Moira la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré après sa remise de diplôme. L'agent n'aimait pas flirter, elle n'aimait pas le côté mielleux de la séduction et selon elle, c'était soit le courant passait, soit il ne passait pas. Les vrais couples n'avaient pas besoin d'artifices et de mots doux pour se plaire. Mais elle voyait dans les yeux de Charles l'amusement auquel elle eut envie de répondre :

\- Méfiez-vous Professeur, je peux être très inspirée quand je veux une information…

\- Il faudra faire mieux que vous mettre en sous-vêtements, _Darling._

Moira pouffa par surprise car il venait de mentionner de façon subtile le moment où elle s'était infiltrée auprès des danseuses pour approcher Shaw et ses acolytes. Elle sourit de l'audace du télépathe qui prenait des risques car elle aurait pu être vexée par cette remarque un poil machiste. Mais elle vivait dans un monde d'homme, elle savait discerner l'humour à la méprise.

\- Ça dépend lesquels, _Sugar…_

Ce fut au tour de Charles de rire sincèrement, l'imitation d'Emma Frost était presque réussie.

\- Je suppose que ce serait une véritable torture de garder l'information pour moi… Et comme je faiblirai un peu, je te dirai simplement qu'Erik a eu une bonne raison de partir aujourd'hui, dit Charles, revenant sérieux. Tu as dit que je ne connaissais pas grand-chose de son passé mais je sais ce qu'il m'en a dit et ça me suffit. D'ailleurs, même s'il ne te le dira pas, il est reconnaissant que tu aies fait effacer son nom du Mossad…

\- Oh il t'en a parlé ! C'est une bonne chose. Nous savons très bien que je ne te donnerai pas les informations que j'ai et que tu ne me donneras pas les tiennes. Et c'est mieux ainsi. Alors Erik avait probablement raison en disant que ce n'était pas nos affaires à Raven et moi, surtout s'il s'agit de quelque chose de personnel. Dans une équipe, nous ne sommes pas forcés de tout savoir les uns des autres.

\- Mais tu as pourtant enquêté sur chacun d'entre nous, fit remarquer Charles.

Moira ne nota pas de reproche dans sa voix, seulement le désir d'avoir une réponse à cette contradiction.

\- C'est vrai, mais le but n'était pas d'avoir des informations personnelles. Et si j'ai contacté ton ex-petite amie, c'est parce que tu n'avais pas de proches amis… Elle me paraissait être la seule, hormis Raven, à pouvoir me donner des informations sur ta personnalité.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle t'a fait mes louanges…

L'ironie dans la voix du télépathe fit sourire l'agent. Il avait donc plus ou moins idée du portrait qu'avait dressé de lui son ex.

\- Égoïste, prétentieux, naïf… Votre rupture a dû la laisser amère. Si j'avais réellement été la recruteuse que j'ai prétendu être, tu n'aurais jamais été engagé.

\- Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, j'ai manqué de délicatesse. Etre télépathe n'épargne pas ce vilain défaut.

\- Je suis assez surprise. J'avais imaginé une femme jalouse ne supportant pas que tu la quittes.

\- Pas du tout. En fait, je ne suis pas très doué avec les femmes.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir…

\- Je parle de vraies relations, pas de flirts sans importance. Je n'ai jamais réussi à garder une petite-amie très longtemps, et selon Raven, c'était de ma faute puisque que c'était moi qui rompais, laissa échapper Charles. Ce n'est probablement pas très malin de ma part de te dire tout ça alors que… enfin… je pense que tu es différente des autres Moira.

Les dernières paroles de Charles étaient comme bafouillées mais Moira appréciait l'honnêteté du télépathe. Et l'aveu ne la découragea pas, il la rendait seulement plus curieuse.

\- Pourquoi tu rompais avec elles ? Et qu'est-ce qui me rend _différente ?_

\- Tes deux questions sont liées et j'ai peur de te vexer en y répondant. En même temps, si j'ai l'opportunité de t'en parler, ce serait stupide de ma part de ne pas le faire… Pour faire bref, ton esprit ne m'intéresse pas. Enfin pas _télépathiquement._ Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ma télépathie inconsciente n'a pas envie d'être dans ta tête, bien au contraire, elle l'évite soigneusement. Et c'est aussi rare que les esprits qui me captivent vraiment … C'est vraiment précieux pour moi, car dans mes précédentes relations, je me retrouvais parfois à mon insu dans la tête de ma compagne pendant que nous… Enfin… Je crois que je viens de tout gâcher…

Moira resta un instant impassible, analysant les informations qui peinaient à arriver à son cerveau. Quand Charles lui parlait de sa mutation, la jeune femme devait réfléchir encore un peu, une partie de son esprit ne réalisant pas encore la véracité de ce qu'elle croyait impossible des semaines plus tôt. Elle savait que son silence serait mal interprété par Charles mais elle en avait besoin pour ne pas dire de stupidité.

\- Ce devait être pénible pour toi. Et je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je ne suis pas vexée, mais plutôt soulagée de me dire que si tu entres dans ma tête, c'est que tu sais ce que tu fais… Alors ne sois pas si inquiet ta télépathie n'est pas un frein pour moi. Même si tu n'es pas familier des longues relations, je crois tu vaux la peine que je tente ma chance… Et tu n'auras pas besoin d'être _délicat_ quand tu voudras rompre, je ne suis pas très fine moi non plus…

\- Quand nous en aurons terminé avec Shaw, nous pourrons officialiser ça lors d'un vrai rendez-vous… Je suis un peu vieux jeu tu comprends…

\- Ça sera avec plaisir Charles, sourit la jeune femme.

Le télépathe répondit à son sourire et désigna la porte. Il était tard et même s'il devait admettre qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir tant qu'Erik ne serait rentré, passer la nuit dans la chambre de Moira ne paraissait pas envisageable. Même si ce n'était que pour discuter. Ce n'était pas par manque d'envie, il n'y pensait simplement pas.

Quand il se retourna après avoir fermé la porte de chambre, il vit Erik au milieu du couloir. Il hocha la tête en signe de négation et de gêne quand il nota, malgré le faible éclairage, le regard réprobateur d'Erik fixé sur la porte de chambre de Moira. Charles plaça ses doigts sur sa tempe, et comme Erik ne reçut aucun message télépathique, il comprit qu'il parlait à Moira, probablement pour la prévenir de son retour. Charles s'avança ensuite vers son ami, un léger sourire aux lèvres et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Il remarqua un carton qu'il portait sous le bras et un sac en tissu qui paraissait lourd.

\- Besoin d'aide ? proposa Charles en posant une main sur la poignée de la chambre d'Erik.

C'était plutôt stupide étant donné qu'Erik pouvait ouvrir la poignée avec son pouvoir mais pourtant, il acquiesça et fit signe de la tête à Charles pour qu'il entre, refermant derrière lui avec son pied. Erik posa ses affaires par terre et alluma la lumière.

\- Tu es tombé en panne, s'horrifia Charles en voyant les vêtements d'Erik tâchés de cambouis, comme ses mains et une partie de son front.

\- Carburateur, juste en entrant dans New York, précisa Erik.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas téléphoné ?

\- Il était déjà tard et puis je n'étais pas bien loin…

\- Où as-tu laissé la voiture ? J'irai la récupérer demain matin.

\- Dans le garage.

\- Oh tu l'as déjà faite réparer ? s'étonna le télépathe face à l'air impatient d'Erik.

\- Non, j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir pour la faire avancer…

\- Tu as quoi ? s'étrangla Charles mi-horrifié mi-impressionné.

\- Du métal, des roues ça aurait dû être facile !

\- Mais ça ne l'a pas été…

\- J'ai mis trois heures pour faire quatre-vingt-dix kilomètres, donc ça ne l'a pas été effectivement.

\- Tu aurais dû téléphoner Erik ! Regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine debout. J'imagine que tu es trop fatigué même pour ouvrir une poignée avec ton pouvoir…

\- Quel remarquable esprit de déduction Charles, vraiment ! s'agaça le mutant.

Charles haussa les sourcils et recula d'un pas. La mauvaise humeur d'Erik, il pouvait gérer, mais qu'il s'adresse à lui de cette façon le contraria, il répliqua donc froidement :

\- Repose-toi, nous en reparlerons demain.

Erik fit un vague signe de la main alors qu'il s'enfermait dans la salle de bain, laissant Charles planté stupidement au beau milieu de la chambre. Le télépathe posa son regard sur le carton laissé à même le sol puis sur la porte de la salle d'eau. Alors il comprit que l'agressivité d'Erik ne faisait que masquer son inconfort et peut-être plus encore…


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

 _« There is so much more to you than you know. Not just pain and anger. There is good, too. I felt it. When you can access all of that, you will possess a power no one can match. Not even me. »_

Charles Xavier

 _Westchester, New York – Lundi 22 octobre 1962_

De la chambre d'Erik, Charles put entendre l'horloge du salon sonner minuit. Erik s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain depuis une dizaine de minutes et le télépathe entendait le bruit de la douche. Il hésita à quitter la pièce mais connaissant Erik, s'il avait voulu qu'il le fasse, il lui aurait clairement répondu au lieu de faire un vague geste de main signifiant _à ta guise_. Cela ne signifiait pas non plus qu'il souhaitait parler, vu son état de nerf, Charles doutait qu'Erik veuille engager une discussion calme et posée. Le télépathe fit alors la seule chose qu'il lui parut logique : s'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils face à la table basse en attendant Erik.

\- Tu as l'air si épuisé…

La peau d'Erik était bien plus pâle que d'habitude, lui donnant un air malade et plus vieux. Charles se leva en remarquant qu'Erik paraissait perdu dans cette pièce, indécis sur ce qu'il voulait faire alors que ses yeux voyageaient entre le carton d'affaires sur le sol et son lit.

\- Tu déballeras demain. Tu as utilisé beaucoup trop d'énergie, tu as besoin de repos.

\- C'est stupide, je maîtrise mon pouvoir…

\- Mais comme tout le monde, tu as des limites.

\- Ce n'était pas ma limite. J'ai la sensation que je peux faire plus mais qu'il y a _quelque chose_ qui me bloque. Tu comprends ?

\- Nous creuserons la question demain. Tu dois dormir maintenant.

\- Je ne veux pas dormir, lâcha Erik d'une voix blanche qui glaça Charles bien plus que s'il avait hurlé.

\- Je vais t'y aider. Je te promets un sommeil sans rêves, tu en as besoin.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû aller à Boston, dit le mutant en se glissant finalement dans son lit.

\- Il faut beaucoup de courage pour se confronter à son passé. Ne sois pas trop sévère envers toi-même.

\- Je ne me suis confronté à rien du tout. Je suis arrivé, j'ai déjeuné rapidement avec Mme Clark et elle m'a donné mes affaires et une tonne de conserves de nourriture casher qu'elle a cuisinée pour moi. Le reste de la journée, j'ai erré dans la ville.

\- Vraiment ? Quels sont tes endroits préférés à Boston ? demanda doucement le télépathe, assis au bord du lit, dans le but de lui changer les idées.

\- Le Musée des beaux-arts et Chinatown, je me sens dépaysé dans ces deux endroits.

Charles sourit et fut surpris qu'Erik ne tique pas lorsqu'il posa la paume de sa main gauche sur son crâne.

\- Harvard est à Cambridge mais je vivais à Boston, dans le quartier d'Allston. C'était très vivant et j'aimais me promener le long de l'avenue Park Vale juste pour ses maisons en briques rouges. Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

Charles était vraiment inquiet. De plus en plus livide, Erik ne semblait pas avoir conscience de son corps, sinon il aurait repoussé la main de Charles qui caressait ses cheveux dans un geste de réconfort.

\- Que faisais-tu ensuite ? Une fois que tu avais remonté l'avenue Park Vale ? murmura Erik.

\- Et bien si j'étais en période d'examen, je ne tardais pas et rentrais directement chez moi pour travailler. Sinon, il y avait un petit café au coin de la rue populaire auprès des étudiants. J'aimais y prendre un thé glacé en été et un chocolat chaud en hiver. Je n'avais jamais bu un chocolat aussi bon, la texture était crémeuse et la mousse dessus si épaisse qu'il était impossible de boire sans s'en mettre sur le nez. Alors les étudiants amenaient souvent des filles dans ce café, pour le plaisir de leur effleurer le bout du nez et d'initier un premier contact.

\- Ma mère en préparait aussi, du chocolat chaud. Elle mettait du lait et de la crème à chauffer et ajoutait des morceaux de chocolat. Je me souviens que mes camarades traînaient pour rentrer chez eux à la fin de l'école mais moi je me dépêchais toujours pour déguster mon chocolat, sourit faiblement le mutant.

\- Ici, il n'y avait que la poudre instantanée à laquelle il suffit d'ajouter le lait. J'ai découvert le _vrai_ chocolat chaud à Boston.

\- Je me souviens du dernier chocolat chaud que j'ai bu…

\- Vraiment ? fit Charles à contrecœur.

Le but de la discussion avait été de l'éloigner de ses pensées sombres et pourtant il y revenait à cause d'un simple chocolat chaud.

\- C'était mon dernier jour en Allemagne. Je me souviens de ce chocolat comme du meilleur, ma mère avait ajouté plus de morceaux que d'habitude car elle avait économisé le chocolat avant que le rationnement soit imposé. Après, elle m'a annoncé notre départ du lendemain pour la Pologne. Un voyage pénible pour ne rencontrer que misère à l'arrivée. Mais nous étions heureux car malgré les difficultés, nous pensions être en sécurité. Si nous, les juifs, avions un quartier rien que pour nous, cela signifiait à mes yeux d'enfants que nous ne serions plus persécutés. Mais c'est devenu pire. Chaque semaine, la police venait chercher des familles dans le ghetto et on ne les revoyait jamais revenir. Nous avons été déportés à Auschwitz en février 1944. Je l'ai su plus tard, mais mon père et mon oncle ont été gazés dès leur arrivée, car jugés inaptes au travail. Ma mère… je crois que tu as vu ce que Schmidt lui a fait, comment il l'a tuée pour libérer mes pouvoirs…

Erik ferma les yeux avec force, Charles pouvait voir ses paupières se contracter fermement et face à cela, il ne put que souffler un : _je suis désolé._

\- Il ne s'agissait que d'un chocolat chaud, mais j'ai l'impression que la moindre petite chose de ce que je vois ou fais aujourd'hui est liée à mon passé.

\- Non Erik, c'est toi qui relie les choses entre elles car le traumatisme est trop profond en toi. Et ce n'est pas une honte d'en souffrir. Et tant que tu t'empêcheras de ressentir, tu ressentiras ce vide et cette impression de n'être défini que par ton passé alors que tu es tellement plus ! Tu as besoin de lâcher prise un instant non pas pour oublier mais pour accepter. En attendant, ne lutte pas contre le sommeil. Laisse-le venir et je vais t'aider à dormir paisiblement.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Je garderai simplement ma main sur ta tête et t'apaiserai jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Ensuite, je couperai doucement le lien télépathique et te laisserai seul. Tu me fais confiance ?

Erik acquiesça simplement, trop épuisé pour renoncer à une nuit sans cauchemar. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la chaleur de la main ferme de Charles sur son crâne. La chaleur sembla ensuite s'étendre à tout son être, de son cerveau à ses doigts de pieds. C'était quelque chose d'inédit car il savait que cette sensation venait de l'intérieur et n'était pas due à sa couette moelleuse. Ses tourments semblaient s'évanouir un à un, Erik les voyait s'éloigner comme les feuilles au vent et quand il n'en resta plus un seul, sa conscience l'abandonna aussi, le plongeant dans un lourd sommeil.

Charles resta un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire pour s'assurer qu'aucun rêve ne vienne troubler Erik. Il prit même une précaution supplémentaire en plaçant une sorte de barrière psychique qui tomberait au réveil. Alors quand il quitta la chambre d'Erik, il fut certain qu'il passerait une bonne nuit réparatrice.

XxXxX

Pour une fois, Charles ne rechigna pas quand il entendit son réveil sonner. Il était six heures trente mais il voulait être certain d'être réveillé avant Erik. Il poussa sa couverture et s'habilla avant de descendre à la cuisine. Sans surprise, il était le premier levé, ce qui lui permit de prendre son temps pour avaler un rapide petit déjeuner et retourner à l'étage, jusqu'à la chambre d'Erik. Il entra directement et posa sur la table de nuit un verre de jus d'orange et une barre de céréales. Ce clin d'œil aux attentions d'Erik le fit sourire alors qu'il désactivait le réveil du mutant qui dormait profondément. Charles aurait pu le laisser se réveiller seul mais il s'était dit qu'Erik n'avait pas l'habitude d'un sommeil si profond et être réveillé brutalement par un son strident gâcherait tous les bienfaits d'une telle nuit. La lumière filtrait suffisamment à travers les rideaux pour que Charles ait une vue complète sur la chambre. Le carton était toujours à la même place et le télépathe se demanda ce qui pouvait bien y avoir dedans. Il secoua la tête. Cela ne le regardait pas et évidemment, il ne poserait pas la question !

Quand il regarda Erik, si paisible, il fut tenté de le laisser dormir mais il savait qu'il lui en voudrait s'il le faisait. En même temps, il se souvenait du matin où, réveillé brutalement, Erik lui avait sauté à la gorge. Alors Charles devait être prudent pour ne pas réitérer cette mauvaise expérience. Il décida alors d'éviter le contact physique et parla à voix basse après s'être assis sur le lit.

\- Erik, il est l'heure de te réveiller. Nous avons un programme assez chargé aujourd'hui car j'aimerais te faire travailler ton pouvoir.

Erik bougea légèrement et Charles poursuivit, augmentant légèrement le niveau sonore de sa voix mais en la gardant douce :

\- C'est vrai que tu as une maîtrise quasi parfaite mais tu m'as dit hier que tu sentais un _blocage._ Je t'avoue que je suis curieux et impatient de savoir jusqu'où tu peux aller… Ton pouvoir est fascinant Erik…

Erik ouvrit paresseusement les yeux avant d'étouffer un bâillement dans sa main. Il ne sembla pas étonné par la présence de Charles, il se contentait de le fixer avec attention. Il paraissait reposé et serein, c'était sans doute la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il dormait aussi bien.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

Charles fut étonné de voir un sourire sincère se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Erik et se figea de surprise quand la main du mutant vint chercher la sienne. Bien évidemment, il accepta le contact en glissant ses doigts entre ceux d'Erik. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, main dans la main, avec pour seul bruit de fond le tic-tac de l'horloge murale.

\- Je ne veux pas me réveiller, souffla Erik.

\- Tu es déjà réveillé…

Erik sembla confus et regarda autour de lui. Son réveil indiquait presque sept heures et juste à côté, un verre de jus d'orange et une barre de céréales trônaient.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de rêver ?

Charles ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant son ami si étonné.

\- Je sais qu'il est surprenant de me voir debout avant huit heures sans y être forcé… Je t'ai promis une nuit sans rêve et tu l'as eu. Mais je voulais m'assurer personnellement que tu te réveilles en douceur.

\- Tu es certain que je ne dors pas ?

Charles sourit une nouvelle fois et se leva en reposant la main molle d'Erik sur sa poitrine.

\- Ne me force pas à te lancer un verre d'eau pour te le prouver ! Maintenant, prépare-toi ! Je me suis levé trop tôt et je m'ennuie !

Erik ne fut convaincu qu'au moment où il avala une gorgée de jus d'orange. Dans ses rêves, le seul goût qui revenait était celui de la cendre qu'il avait respiré si souvent à Auschwitz. Alors il ne perdit pas de temps pour sortir du lit et aller jusqu'à la salle de bain d'où il déclara :

\- J'en ai pour deux minutes…

Il en sortit quelques secondes après, en sous-vêtements et la brosse à dent à la bouche, pour aller chercher sa tenue de sport qu'il avait laissé sur la chaise du petit bureau mais au lieu de retourner dans la salle de bain, il s'habilla directement. Charles ne le remarqua pas, il était occupé à faire le lit d'Erik avant de croiser son regard réprobateur.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on t'a appris à faire un lit ?

\- Personne ne m'a appris. Enfant, la nourrice s'en chargeait, étudiant, je ne le faisais pas et quand j'ai fait mon service militaire, je m'arrangeais avec un de mes camarades : il faisait mon lit et je cirais ses chaussures. Maintenant, je pense que tu te doutes de la fonction du plaid que je rabats sur mon lit tous les matins…

\- Tu es un incorrigible fainéant, se moqua Erik en prenant la couette des mains de Charles pour la positionner correctement et tirer sur les côtés pour le que lit soit lisse et parfaitement bordé.

Charles se recula et regarda Erik s'affairer, sourire aux lèvres. Le mutant était de bonne humeur, et c'était bien rare de le voir ainsi. Seulement son regard s'assombrit un instant en se posant sur le carton au moment où ils quittaient la chambre. Le passé n'était jamais loin pour Erik et Charles se demanda s'il parviendrait un jour à le laisser derrière lui.

XxXxX

\- Sérieusement ? fit Erik en observant le trombone tordu dans la main de Charles.

\- Il faut bien que tu t'échauffes, non ? sourit le télépathe face à l'air presque outré du mutant. Et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir tout ce que tu es capable de faire. Ce que j'aimerais, c'est que parmi tous les trombones sur la table, tu ne fasses léviter que celui-ci.

Charles posa le trombone sur la table, au milieu des autres et regarda Erik. Sans difficulté, les yeux rivés sur la petite tige tordue, il la vit voleter jusqu'à Charles avant de prendre un air ennuyé.

\- Pas mal, tu peux donc être assez précis. Et si je le cache quelque part dans le manoir, tu penses être capable de le retrouver ? Non, oublie, c'est trop difficile, j'imagine que c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin…

\- Tu penses que je n'y arriverais pas ? Très bien, pari tenu, lâcha Erik les sourcils froncés.

Charles retint un rire. Cela avait été facile, Erik était trop fier pour laisser penser à Charles qu'il ne pouvait pas réaliser cet exercice pourtant ennuyeux. Le télépathe laissa Erik manipuler mentalement le trombone, les yeux clos comme pour se souvenir de sa forme. Charles quitta ensuite la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Alors ? Est-ce que tu sens le trombone ? interrogea-t-il en marchant avec Erik dans le couloir.

\- Comme s'il était à côté, répondit le mutant.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte et y entra. Après s'être concentré brièvement, il en ressortit immédiatement. Charles constata que malgré son air assuré, Erik entrait dans toutes les pièces pour s'assurer que le trombone n'était pas là. Preuve pour le télépathe qu'il ne ressentait pas aussi bien l'objet qu'il le prétendait…

\- Je suis sûr qu'il est tout proche, fit Erik au seuil de la cuisine.

Raven se tourna quand elle entendit les deux hommes entrer alors qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner. Elle fut surprise de voir Charles habillé et surtout bien réveillé, tant qu'elle consulta sa montre. La jeune femme vit le visage d'Erik devenir agacé alors qu'il tournait en rond comme un chien flairant à la recherche de son os.

\- _C'est pas loin,_ marmonnait-il de temps à autres, gêné dans sa recherche par les nombreux objets métalliques de la pièce.

Raven observa l'expression de son frère, celle qu'il avait quand il faisait une plaisanterie. Alors quoi que cherchait Erik, la jeune femme savait qu'il le faisait pour rien, que Charles se jouait de lui depuis le début. Amusée, elle plongea sa cuillère dans son chocolat pour le mélanger mais l'objet métallique lui échappa des mains. Elle suivit sa trajectoire jusqu'à Erik qui avait attiré à lui tous les ustensiles de cuisine, jusqu'aux poêles rangées dans les placards. Charles avait dû éviter l'une d'entre elles pour ne pas finir assommé.

\- Erik, tu t'es concentré trop fort, indiqua le télépathe en tapotant l'épaule d'Erik pour l'inciter à ouvrir les yeux.

Le mutant parut surpris de voir tous les objets flotter autour de lui et comme si de rien n'était, il les rangea à leur place d'un simple mouvement de main. Raven eu juste le temps d'attraper sa cuillère en vol avant qu'elle ne finisse dans le tiroir avec les propres.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Je le sens comme s'il me suivait…

\- Vraiment ? sourit Charles en détournant le visage pour ne pas qu'Erik voit son amusement.

Mais c'était trop tard, les traits d'Erik se décomposèrent alors qu'il marcha dangereusement vers Charles comme un prédateur. Raven suivit Erik des yeux d'un œil curieux, son frère ne paraissait pas le moins du monde impressionné, bien au contraire.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as le trombone avec toi ! Je le sens…

\- Le trombone que tu cherches n'est pas sur moi Erik, affirma le télépathe.

Erik ne fut pas convaincu, et Raven ne parvint pas à voir sur le visage de Charles s'il mentait ou non. Elle assista alors à une fouille au corps de Charles, Erik passant ses mains un peu partout sur lui. Et quand il atteint son bas ventre, le télépathe recula d'instinct provoquant un léger rire chez Raven.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'il n'était pas sur moi…

\- C'est là que tu le caches ? sourit Erik en dévoilant toutes ses dents. Je sens une tige métallique sur toi et comme tu m'as interdit d'attirer le trombone à moi, je suis obligé d'aller le chercher. Sauf si tu te décides à me le donner, puisque je l'ai trouvé…

\- Le trombone que tu cherches n'est pas sur moi, affirma de nouveau le télépathe d'un ton ferme. Mais si tu tiens tant à vérifier, libre à toi !

Charles leva les mains en l'air, un sourire taquin sur son visage et Erik sembla douter un instant. Il suivit finalement son instinct et après un bref regard lancé à Raven, qui observait la scène avec attention, il reprit sa recherche. Il frôla l'entrejambe de Charles qui lâcha un majestueux :

\- Il faudrait être cinglé pour cacher un trombone ici…

Raven pouffa quand la main d'Erik vint tâter avec insistance la fesse droite de Charles avant de se glisser dans la poche arrière. Son visage afficha un air victorieux quand il sortit un trombone dans sa poche.

\- Charles, c'est moche de mentir, fit Raven mais elle vit le sourire d'Erik se faner.

\- Ce n'est pas le bon trombone, comprit-il.

\- Celui que tu cherches est plus petit, affirma le télépathe en remettant dans sa poche le trombone qu'il avait tordu de la même façon que l'autre.

\- Donc depuis le début, tu me mènes en bateau avec ce leurre…

Raven ne parvint pas à déterminer si Erik était furieux ou choqué, mais il fut sans aucun doute profondément indigné quand Charles vint lui fourrer dans la bouche un sucre pris sur la table en lui disant d'un ton stupide : _Allez, cherche Erik !_

Raven ne voyait que très rarement le visage de Charles arborer une expression si joyeuse. Il était certain que le télépathe s'amusait comme un enfant et la jeune femme songea qu'Erik n'était pas aussi contrarié qu'il le laissait penser puisqu'il croqua le sucre en fixant Charles avec intensité.

\- Il se rapproche, constata Erik en fronçant les sourcils.

Charles afficha un sourire en coin et salua Moira qui venait d'entrer.

\- Charles t'a-t-il donné un trombone ? demanda-t-il à l'agent en guise de bonjour.

\- Non, répliqua-t-elle en regardant Charles avec étonnement.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre quand Erik l'approcha et déclara :

\- Poche droite de ta veste, s'il te plait. Je pense que c'est un leurre encore une fois mais je veux le voir.

Peu convaincue, Moira plongea sa main dans la poche et fut surprise d'en sortir un trombone plus petit que celui recherché.

\- Quand l'as-tu mis dans ma veste ?

\- Dans le couloir tout à l'heure, quand on a discuté. Tu as été distraite car tu as cru entendre le téléphone sonner, répondit le télépathe. Erik, ce serait bien que tu reprennes sérieusement ta recherche, nous perdons du temps…

Tous savaient que Charles plaisantait mais Erik parut de mauvaise humeur.

\- Combien de leurres encore ? demanda-t-il quand ils quittèrent la cuisine.

Raven et Moira n'entendirent pas la réponse et l'agent regarda la jeune mutante avec étonnement.

\- Un entrainement pour Erik, précisa Raven. Il doit retrouver un trombone en particulier, si j'ai bien compris. Et Charles a brouillé les pistes.

\- Intéressant… Tu crois qu'Erik trouvera avant le début de l'entraînement ?

\- J'espère bien, sinon il sera d'une humeur massacrante…

XxXxX

Raven et Moira s'étaient regardées d'un air amusé quand Charles et Erik étaient venus les rejoindre dans le parc. Personne n'avait osé saluer Erik, tous savaient qu'il était à la recherche d'un trombone déformé. Plus tôt, il avait déboulé dans la chambre de Hank, le réveillant en sursaut malgré les tentatives de Charles de l'en éloigner, se sentant coupable que les jeunes se fassent réveiller de façon injustifiée puisque ce n'était pas là qu'était caché l'objet. Il avait ensuite affirmé à Erik que le trombone ne se trouvait pas dans une chambre mais Erik ne semblait pas le croire, il avait ainsi fait le tour des chambres d'Alex et de Sean, qu'il ne réveilla pas cette fois-ci, et avait été empêché fermement par Charles d'entrer dans celles de Raven et Moira. Il avait fouillé celle de Charles, fait un détour par la sienne et le télépathe avait senti la patience d'Erik décroitre jusqu'à ce qu'il siffle : _Arrête de me suivre, tu me déconcentres avec ton leurre._

\- Ce n'est pas un défi de retrouver ce trombone ? demanda plus tard Charles qui peinait à calquer son rythme de course à celui d'Erik.

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est agaçant ! Il doit bien y avoir une centaine de trombones dans cette maison ! Je ne comprends pas bien le but de ton exercice…

\- Il n'y en a pas vraiment, sauf te faire prendre conscience qu'il y a encore certaines zones d'ombre pour toi dans ton pouvoir. Tu paraissais si sûr de toi ce matin quand j'ai suggéré cet exercice qu'il fallait que tu comprennes qu'il te reste des choses à découvrir…

Erik resta songeur un instant, écoutant le souffle irrégulier du télépathe qui forçait pour rester à sa hauteur.

\- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu connais tout de ton pouvoir ? demanda-t-il alors en ralentissant enfin.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien découvert de nouveau à propos de ma télépathie. Ça ne veut pas dire que je sais tout, seulement que j'ai répondu à toutes mes interrogations pour le moment. Car c'est ça la clé. Je me demandais _suis-je capable de faire ça ?_ et m'entraînait sérieusement jusqu'à avoir la réponse. Je pense que tu devrais chercher _ta_ question et travailler dessus. _Suis-je capable de retrouver un trombone en particulier parmi tant d'autres ?_ par exemple. Ça ne parait pas, mais je pense que c'est quelque chose de plus difficile que de déplacer un gros objet.

\- Quand je me concentre, je ressens le moindre fragment de métal. Je n'arrive pas à faire un tri précis sans rien voir, admit Erik.

\- Pour l'instant ! Mais je crois qu'en t'exerçant tu pourrais arriver à un bon résultat. Sois juste un peu plus patient, parce que je ne t'ai pas fait de cadeau… Et pense à quelque chose que tu aimerais travailler, nous pourrons essayer ensemble si tu veux…

Ils terminèrent leur tour et Charles vint s'assoir sur l'herbe, luttant pour ne pas s'y vautrer de fatigue, sa tête tournant dangereusement. Erik avait beau avoir ralenti pendant leur discussion, son rythme était toujours plus rapide que le sien. Hank avait terminé depuis longtemps car il avait compris que malgré sa honte, courir pieds nus lui permettait de gagner beaucoup de temps, et ainsi, il pouvait se permettre d'arriver en retard quelques fois. Moira arriva ensuite, légèrement surprise de constater que Charles était déjà là.

\- Ça veut donc dire que tu ne cours pas sérieusement d'habitude, reprocha-t-elle en posant une main sur sa hanche.

\- Pardon ? s'étrangla le télépathe en rebouchant sa gourde.

\- Tu arrives toujours après Alex, dit-elle en désignant la silhouette du jeune homme alors que Raven arrivait, fixant son frère du même air étonné que Moira.

\- Erik a ralenti, se justifia Charles en cherchant du soutien du côté d'Erik.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna faussement le concerné avant de passer discrètement un doigt sur sa tempe.

Charles fronça les sourcils, était-ce un signal pour lire dans sa tête ? Il le prit comme tel et entendit clairement un : _Ça, c'est pour les trombones._

\- Tu es le premier à donner des leçons sur l'investissement et toi, non seulement tu ne participes pas à l'entraînement de défense et en plus tu ne cours pas sérieusement ! continua l'agent.

Charles ouvrit la bouche mais Alex, tout juste arrivé, s'exclama le souffle court :

\- Bon sang Charles, t'as bouffé du lion ou quoi ?!

\- Tu sais, des pics d'adrénalines peuvent survenir quand…

\- Pas besoin d'en rajouter Hank, coupa le télépathe avant de croquer le sucre qu'il gardait dans sa poche pour le sport.

Le scientifique sourit d'amusement mais scruta le visage de Charles, devenu assez pâle, et approuva mentalement son réflexe de manger du sucre. Raven, silencieuse jusque-là et occupée à s'étirer fouilla dans sa veste de jogging et tendit son morceau à Charles.

\- Non mais franchement, quelle idée de courir au rythme d'Erik ! Tu es vraiment bête Charles, tu n'es plus au lycée ! Et toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en apostrophant Erik. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es vexé pour ton trombone que tu dois provoquer Charles et l'inciter à aller au-delà de ses forces !

Moira ne put s'empêcher de rire, tout agacement oublié, quand elle vit les deux hommes se regarder brièvement et leur visage se figer dans un étonnement non feint. Finalement, Charles se laissa basculer dans l'herbe pour s'y allonger, dans une attitude faussement désespérée.

\- Erik, la prochaine fois que je voudrai te parler pendant un entrainement m'autorises-tu à utiliser ma télépathie ? Parce qu'entre _tu es un menteur_ et _tu es stupide de t'être laissé influencer_ , je ne sais pas lequel est le plus réducteur.

\- Tu peux aussi me demander de ralentir, tu sais ? sourit Erik.

\- Toi, ralentir ? Tu l'as à peine fait tout à l'heure ! Et ce n'était pas parce que je crachais mes poumons mais parce que tu étais lassé de regarder derrière toi pendant que tu courrais, dit Charles en remarquant à peine que Sean était arrivé et essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Charles est arrivé en même temps qu'Erik, résuma Alex.

\- Il a fait quoi ?! s'exclama le jeune mutant en dévisageant le télépathe comme s'il venait de voir le messie.

\- Bon allez, on passe à la suite ! fit Moira, désireuse de ne pas perdre de temps sur leur programme.

Charles put tout de même entendre Sean murmurer à Hank un _Mais comment il a fait ?_ avant d'être fusillé du regard par l'agent. Le télépathe n'observa que vaguement l'entraînement, trop fatigué et l'esprit ailleurs. Il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon pour faire travailler le pouvoir d'Erik, cacher un trombone n'étant pas assez motivant pour le mutant. Et avant qu'il n'ait trouvé une idée satisfaisante, l'entraînement était déjà terminé.

XxXxX

Charles était satisfait, Hank avait terminé les prototypes des équipements d'Alex et Sean qu'ils avaient testé avec succès l'après-midi. Alex était maintenant capable de diriger ses rayons et Sean, poussé par Erik, avait finalement fait un vol d'une centaine de mètres. Un immense progrès qui avait motivé tout le monde et avait rendu cette fin de journée joyeuse. Alors que les autres bavardaient joyeusement dans le salon avant l'heure du repas, Erik était venu trouver Charles pour l'aider à s'entraîner. Ravi qu'Erik cherche à progresser, Charles n'avait pas hésité une seconde, sauf quand, arrivé dans le parc, il lui avait donné une arme. Celle de Moira qui hurlerait probablement quand elle découvrirait sa disparition.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il pour la énième fois, l'arme pointée sur le front d'Erik.

\- Je suis sûr, répond Erik, agité par l'impatience.

\- D'accord…

Charles paraissait extrêmement mal à l'aise et malgré le sourire d'Erik, ses traits restaient crispés. Il ferma alors les yeux et prit une inspiration mais quand il les rouvrit, l'index prêt à appuyer sur la détente, il renonça et laissa retomber sa main.

\- Non. Je ne peux pas, désolé. Je ne peux pas tirer à bout portant sur quelqu'un, surtout pas un ami.

\- Allez ! fit Erik en saisissant le poignet de Charles de ses deux mains pour maintenir l'arme. Tu sais que je peux la dévier ! Tu as dit que je devais me mettre au défi !

Charles se dégagea et s'exclama, entre agacement et inconfort :

\- Si tu sais que tu peux la dévier, alors ce n'est pas un défi ! Qu'est-il arrivé à l'homme qui a essayé d'utiliser sa force pour soulever un sous-marin ?

Erik soupira d'exaspération et récupéra l'arme que Charles lui rendait.

\- Je ne peux pas. Pour quelque chose d'aussi gros, j'ai besoin d'un contexte, de la colère.

\- Non, la colère n'est pas assez, contredit le télépathe.

\- C'est comme ça que ça a marché tout ce temps, répliqua presque froidement Erik.

\- C'est la façon dont tu as tué tout ce temps…

Erik resta muet, les sourcils froncés, tâchant de discerner le reproche dans la voix de Charles. Mais ce ne semblait pas être le but du télépathe qui regarda brièvement l'horizon avant de taper sur son épaule et s'élancer plus loin en lançant :

\- Viens, essayons quelque chose de plus difficile ! (1)

XxXxX

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda le télépathe une fois entré dans la chambre d'Erik.

\- Avec le discours de Kennedy, j'imagine que Schmidt va sortir de sa cachette et nous serons enfin en mesure d'agir. Nous sommes quasiment prêts, nous approchons du but.

Charles acquiesça silencieusement et s'approcha d'Erik pour toucher son bras.

\- Je ne parlais pas de notre mission mais de toi. Ce que j'ai fait pour t'aider à atteindre ton potentiel… C'est une bonne chose mais j'ai le sentiment de t'avoir blessé d'une certaine façon…

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Certains souvenirs, même lorsqu'ils sont beaux, réveillent une nostalgie pesante. J'avais oublié ce souvenir, j'avais oublié à quel point j'étais aimé…

\- Je suis tellement désolé Erik ! souffla le télépathe en fermant les yeux. Tu mérites mieux que tout ça…

\- Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, tu ne peux défaire le passé…

\- Arrête de parler du passé ! Je parle de ton présent, de ton avenir. Tu étais aimé et tu l'es toujours aujourd'hui par tes amis, par moi, déclara-t-il avant de se reculer brusquement quand il vit le visage d'Erik se durcir. Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu lis mes pensées ? demanda froidement le mutant.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin. Je le vois dans ton regard méfiant. Tu penses que je te mens et tu es déçu.

\- Tu dis que tu m'aimes ? Tu as vu mon plus beau souvenir mais tu n'as pas vu le pire. Et je suis sûr que si tu regardais plus attentivement en moi, si tu lisais mes pensées en profondeur, tu me trouverais monstrueux et cet amour que tu prétends avoir s'envolerait aussitôt pour laisser place au rejet.

Erik n'avait pas élevé la voix mais Charles put sentir toute la tension et la raideur dans ses paroles amères.

\- Et si tu pouvais lire les miennes, tu saurais à quel point je t'aime pour tout ce que tu es, le bon comme le mauvais. Je n'ai pas honte de te le dire mais je ne peux pas te forcer à l'accepter. Tu préfères penser que je mens parce que tu as peur, tu ne sais pas comment réagir face à cela mais l'amour véritable n'exige aucune contrepartie, mon ami, sourit le télépathe avant de poser sa main sur la joue d'Erik.

Erik resta figé un instant sous le contact avant de détourner son visage.

\- C'est impossible. Mes mains ont créé la cendre que mes poumons respiraient à longueur de journée en alimentant les cheminées d'Auschwitz et elles se sont tendues pour donner la mort alors que mes yeux restaient secs. Ces mêmes yeux qui ont regardé tant d'atrocités sans cligner, sans se détourner. Et ma bouche a souri à toutes mes vengeances, au sang versé qui ne me soulage jamais assez, cette bouche qui parfois murmure _encore_ parce que quand tu tues un homme qui le mérite, tu n'en as jamais assez… Est-ce que tu aimes tout ça, Charles ?

 _Tes mains qui ont touché et créé la mort  
_ La voix de Charles résonna dans l'esprit d'Erik qui observa, sans pouvoir réagir, le télépathe se saisir de ses mains pour les porter à ses lèvres.

 _Tes yeux qui ont regardé  
_ Il tendit la main pour effleurer les cils d'abord de l'œil gauche, puis de l'œil droit avant de toucher les larmes qui dévalaient les joues d'Erik.

 _Ta bouche qui a souri  
_ Il pressa ses doigts humides sur sa bouche avant de les diriger vers les lèvres d'Erik, les caressant doucement.

 _Tout en toi  
_ Erik se laissa faire quand Charles fit pression sur l'arrière de son crane pour l'inciter à baisser la tête tandis que lui-même la relevait pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

 _Tes oreilles qui ont entendu les cris d'agonie, tes épaules qui se sont affaissées sous le poids de la culpabilité, ton cœur qui n'ose plus battre normalement… Tout Erik. Tu es dans ma tête, tu sais que je suis sincère. Je sais ce que tu montres à l'extérieur et ce que tu es à l'intérieur. Et j'aime tout ça, car tu es mon ami._

Erik dévisagea le télépathe, étonné par ses touchers innocents. C'était toujours surprenant « d'entendre » distinctement la voix de Charles dans sa tête sans que ses lèvres ne bougent, comme un parfait ventriloque. Le ton était doux et incroyablement vrai. Erik ressentait la sincérité à travers des émotions qui ne lui appartenaient pas, des sentiments dévoilés par Charles, désireux de lui prouver qu'il ne mentait pas. Pourtant, ses propres sentiments semblaient anesthésiés, il ne parvenait pas à définir ce qu'il ressentait après le témoignage d'amitié de Charles. Hébété, il se laissa faire quand Charles saisit son avant-bras pour remonter son pull et dévoiler son tatouage avant de le recouvrir de sa main.

\- Et même ça, en tant que partie indélébile de ta vie… Mais n'oublie pas que tu es plus que ça…

Charles retira sa main précautionneusement, sachant ce qu'un tel contact pouvait coûter à Erik. Il laissa ensuite son regard parcourir le visage de son ami, naturellement. Ils n'avaient que deux ans d'écart mais Erik avait vieilli plus vite physiquement. De légères rides d'expressions semblaient être creusées depuis un bon moment et témoignaient de la dureté de ses émotions. Charles songea que dans sa vie, son ami avait bien plus froncé les sourcils que souri. Mais cela rendait ses sourires encore plus précieux à ses yeux. La façon dont Erik étirait ses lèvres, avec d'abord une once d'hésitation pour ensuite laisser ses yeux suivre le mouvement dans un plissement sincère, fascinait le télépathe. C'était comme si son ami découvrait avec culpabilité le bonheur à chaque sourire. Et Charles l'avait tant détaillé qu'il n'avait nullement besoin de télépathie pour comprendre s'il était sincère ou non. Il n'avait qu'à suivre le chemin de ses yeux et y guetter les légers plis de ses rides.

Mais ce soir, Erik ne souriait pas. Il affichait un visage grave et ses yeux semblaient vides de toute émotion. Charles ne connaissait pas encore cette expression sur le visage d'Erik et fronça les sourcils.

\- Erik ? murmura le télépathe en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Il s'attendit à être repoussé mais il se heurta à l'indifférence d'Erik. Non, ce n'était pas cela. Le mutant était complètement absent, comme anesthésié. Pris d'une impulsion, Charles passa un bras au-dessus de son épaule, l'autre venant encercler sa taille dans une ébauche d'étreinte, la distance entre eux restant assez marquée. Au lieu de se dégager, comme le prévoyait Charles, Erik baissa la tête pour laisser son front reposer sur l'épaule de Charles.

\- Je ne suis pas faible, dit-il avec presque de la colère dans la voix.

\- Ce sont les émotions que tu refoules qui finiront par te rendre faible si tu ne les acceptes pas. Avoir des sentiments n'a jamais affaibli personne.

Charles sentit la main droite d'Erik se poser maladroitement sur ses côtes. Charles voulut compenser l'hésitation d'Erik en rapprochant un peu plus pour lui offrir une vraie étreinte mais il y renonça. Erik n'était pas à l'aise et le brusquer ne ferait que l'éloigner. Erik sembla hésiter mais finalement glissa sa main dans son dos et s'approcha pour réduire la distance qui les séparait.

\- Que ressens-tu ? demanda Charles.

\- Regarde toi-même, lâcha Erik.

\- Non. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je n'insisterai pas. Mais je n'irai pas chercher les réponses dans ta tête…

\- J'ai honte.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes sentiments…

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Je devrais être mort et j'ai honte d'être vivant. La plupart du temps, je me sens chanceux d'être en vie mais parfois, je ne me dis que je ne le mérite pas.

\- Ta vie n'avait pas plus de valeur que celle des autres et tu ne méritais pas plus qu'eux de vivre. Mais tu es là. La bonne question n'est pas _pourquoi moi je suis en vie ?_ mais _que puis-je faire pour que ma vie continue d'avoir un sens ?_

 _-_ Et que puis-je faire pour que ma vie continue d'avoir un sens ?

\- Il y a autant de réponses que d'individus. Tu dois trouver ton propre but, ta propre raison de vivre.

\- Quelle est la tienne ? demanda Erik en reculant la tête pour regarder Charles qui songeait déjà à sa réponse.

\- Je vis pour Raven, Moira, Alex, Sean, Hank… tous ceux que je souhaite protéger…

\- Je ne fais pas partie de ce tout, constata Erik.

Charles sentit une légère tension dans les muscles d'Erik qui s'était instinctivement raidi.

\- As-tu besoin d'être protégé ? Si c'est le cas, alors tu fais partie de cette liste infinie d'individus. Sinon, tu restes mon exception.

\- Une exception en quoi ?

Un long silence s'installa et Charles sentit une légère impatience dans les mouvements d'Erik qui semblait résolu à mettre fin à leur innocente étreinte. Charles ne chercha pas à le retenir, trop occupé à chercher des mots qui n'auraient l'air ambigus.

\- Je ne veux pas vivre pour toi mais _avec_ toi, en égal. Le seul en qui je crois suffisamment pour ne pas avoir peur du départ…

Erik était stoppa tout mouvement et haussa curieusement les sourcils.

\- Je t'assure que ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête, moins _mièvre_ , ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Charles en riant nerveusement.

\- _Est-il le cadeau que tu m'envoies pour te faire pardonner ou vas-tu me le retirer, lui aussi ?_ laissa échapper Erik en yiddish, les yeux levés au ciel.

\- Pardon ? fit Charles plus par réflexe que dans le but d'obtenir une traduction.

\- Non, rien.

Charles n'insista pas et esquissa un sourire quand il lui souhaita bonne nuit.

\- Tu… Peux-tu le faire encore ? M'empêcher de rêver ?

Erik semblait presque honteux de le demander et le télépathe se sentit coupable en réfléchissant comment formuler son refus. Il opta finalement pour la franchise :

\- Oui, je peux mais je ne le ferai pas. Les cauchemars, aussi dérangeants soient-ils, sont nécessaires pour savoir ce que te dit ton inconscient.

Erik acquiesça. Il savait que le télépathe avait raison mais il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de colère. Il n'en montra rien et salua à son tour son ami quand il quitta la chambre. Il ne tarda pas à se mettre au lit même s'il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil immédiatement, trop chamboulé par sa conversation avec Charles. Il passa un long moment à réfléchir. Charles l'aimait mais lui ? Erik ne savait quel mot mettre sur ce qu'il ressentait pour le télépathe et cela devenait frustrant.

\- C'est de l'amitié Erik.

Erik ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il n'avait pas entendu le télépathe revenir et pourtant il était assis au bord de son lit.

\- Tu étais dans ma tête, reprocha Erik en se redressant pour allumer la lampe de chevet.

\- Parfois, je me dis que ça doit être si difficile pour les gens de se dire que je peux lire leurs pensées à n'importe quel moment ! De se dire que je pourrais les manipuler sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte. As-tu réellement confiance en moi ? Tu n'as vraiment pas peur de ce que je pourrais faire à ton esprit ? sourit Charles en dévoilant toutes ses dents.

\- Est-ce que tu as bu ?

Erik scruta les pupilles dilatées du jeune télépathe qui éclata de rire face à ce commentaire avant d'acquiescer.

\- Juste un peu, précisa-t-il. Parce que je suis triste.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le mutant en voyant la contradiction entre la mine joyeuse de Charles et ses paroles.

\- Tu es décevant. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et tu ne m'as même pas répondu. Je n'attendais pas que tu me dises la même chose mais au moins la preuve que tu partages les mêmes sentiments d'amitié que moi ! Tu parfois si égoïste ! Tu acceptes ce que je te donne et tu n'offres rien en retour. Je comprends mieux pourquoi je suis ton seul ami.

Erik resta silencieux. Débattre avec un homme ivre n'était pas pertinent et il savait que cela ne reflétait pas la pensée véritable de Charles. Mais entendre ces mots de la bouche du télépathe fut tout de même douloureux. C'était la vérité quelque part : Erik était incapable d'offrir à Charles les témoignages d'amitié qu'il méritait. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, cela le blessait ?

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, conseilla finalement Erik.

\- Oui, je devrais, répondit le télépathe d'un air songeur sans bouger. Je peux te poser une question avant ?

\- Oui, fit Erik avec un mouvement impatient de la main.

Charles s'approcha tout près d'Erik pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Pleureras-tu quand je mourrai ?

Erik se figea non pas à cause des paroles mais de l'haleine putride qui vint titiller ses narines. Cette odeur familière de mort semblait venir du télépathe et Erik se demanda un instant s'il hallucinait. Peut-être était-ce Charles qui perdait le contrôle de son pouvoir et était venu chercher en lui des souvenirs morbides pour alimenter ses paroles étranges ? C'était plausible car il était ivre !

\- Charles, arrête, ordonna-t-il fermement en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'inciter à reculer.

\- Tu ne pleureras pas pour moi, regretta le télépathe dont les yeux bleus humides et blessés fixaient Erik avec intensité.

\- Tu ne mourras pas. Aucun d'entre nous ne mourra, assura Erik.

\- Je suis déjà mort…

Erik fut trop horrifié pour crier. Le visage de Charles semblait se décomposer comme un cadavre. Il voyait clairement la peau se détacher par lambeaux jusqu'à l'os et Erik finit par détourner le visage alors qu'il quittait son lit par réflexe.

\- Arrête ça ! cria-t-il.

Charles disparut, littéralement et Erik comprit qu'il n'était pas revenu dans sa chambre après son départ. Erik se sentit trop épuisé pour réfléchir au pourquoi. Hallucination ou réelle manipulation mentale ? Il pourrait très bien aller voir Charles pour en avoir le cœur net ! Mais étrangement, c'est vers la salle de bain qu'il se dirigea.

Pourquoi il montait dans la douche sans se déshabiller ? Il devenait certainement fou, ou alors il était vraiment épuisé. Toujours est-il qu'il ouvrit le robinet machinalement. Mais quand il remarqua que l'eau ne coulait pas, il recula si vivement qu'il tomba dans la baignoire. Une douche sans eau, cela signifiait la mort à Auschwitz. Il secoua la tête. Il était en sécurité ici, il ne s'agissait probablement que d'une simple coupure d'eau. Il se releva le plus calmement possible, se convainquant que son souffle pénible ne venait que de l'angoisse. Il lui suffisait de sortir de la salle d'eau et d'ouvrir la fenêtre et tout irait mieux. Pourtant, quand il posa la main sur la poignée, celle-ci resta bloquée et même en utilisant son pouvoir, il ne put l'ouvrir. Il avait beau ne pas vouloir céder à la panique, celle-ci le submergea quand il jura sentir ses poumons le bruler.

 _Zyklon B_

Erik pouvait sentir l'odeur de se pesticide que les Nazis avaient utilisé massivement pour les gazages. Il la connaissait, il avait senti le parfum restant après que le gaz se soit évaporé des chambres qu'il avait parfois du nettoyer après utilisation… Le mutant comprit qu'il était dans un cauchemar, ce qui expliquait l'étrangeté de Charles et ce qu'il vivait maintenant. Pourtant, même s'il savait ce qu'il se passait, il se sentait coincé et il arrivait de moins en moins à respirer. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, sa salive s'épaississait et il la sentait mousser au coin des lèvres. Il mourrait et la douleur était atroce, un feu qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. La mort le réveillerait, il en était certain alors il attendit, recroquevillé sur le sol de la salle de bain…

* * *

(1) Il s'agit de la retranscription de la scène du film, je voulais l'intégrer, à défaut de retranscrire la scène "Rage and Serenity" qui aurait perdu toute sa superbe sous mes doigts.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

 _« J'avoue m'être élevé contre le Seigneur, mais je ne l'ai jamais renié. »_

 _Elie Wiesel_

Westchester _, New York – Mardi 23 octobre 1962_

Charles appréciait chaque moment passé avec Moira. Cette nuit, alors qu'il était minuit passé, ils avaient seulement partagé un thé en discutant un peu mais le télépathe trouvait Moira apaisante. Elle était stable et solide et parler avec elle était agréable, reposant. Elle était indépendante et forte, n'avait besoin de personne pour être bien dans sa peau, elle pouvait se passer de Charles. Et il pouvait aussi se passer d'elle. Cette constatation avait quelque chose de rassurant mais au fond, Charles se demandait si c'était ce qu'il _devrait_ ressentir pour Moira...

\- Mon père était bijoutier.

Charles sursauta quand il entendit la voix grave d'Erik s'élever dans sa chambre alors qu'il en refermait la porte. Le télépathe alluma la lumière et observa avec attention Erik, assis par terre au pied du lit. Ses traits semblaient épuisés et il devina qu'il sortait tout juste d'un cauchemar.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Charles.

Contrairement à Moira, il sentait chez Erik une nécessité. Bien évidemment, Erik n'avait pas _besoin_ de lui, mais Charles savait qu'il pouvait l'aider, qu'il avait besoin de l'être. Le mutant avec une blessure à vif en lui et même s'il avait appris à vivre avec, elle nécessitait d'être guérie avec attention. C'était peut-être ce qui poussait inconsciemment Charles à vouloir prendre soin d'Erik, et Erik de toujours revenir vers le télépathe.

\- Mon père était bijoutier, dit une nouvelle fois Erik en tournant son visage vers Charles pour le regarder. Il était réputé dans son domaine avant la montée d'Hitler au pouvoir. Mes parents ont caché des bijoux dans l'appartement berlinois que nous occupions avant la déportation. Je les ai récupérés après la guerre. Les diamants, je les ai revendus et j'ai donc pu financer mes _voyages_ et j'en ai encore suffisamment pour ne pas avoir à me soucier de mon avenir. Dans la boite que j'ai ramenée, d'autres bijoux plus personnels, invendables, pas regardables. Des photos de famille, des objets de culte dont la mezouzah qui était installée au seuil de la porte d'entrée et que j'embrassais tous les matins avant de partir à l'école.

\- Tu as ouvert la boite, devina Charles en s'agenouillant à la hauteur d'Erik.

Erik acquiesça avec un léger sourire et poursuivit :

\- Oui je l'ai fait. Et étrangement, je me sens libéré d'un grand poids. Je n'ai pas perdu ma famille, elle est toujours en moi, elle vit à travers moi et vivra encore avec mes descendants. C'est un sentiment merveilleux de me dire que Schmidt n'a pas réussi à détruire ça. J'ai cru être seul mais je ne l'ai jamais été. Je l'ai compris grâce à cette boite, grâce à toi…

\- Tu as raison Erik. Tes proches resteront toujours en toi et survivront par ton amour.

Erik prit la main de Charles et y glissa quelque chose avant de fermer son poing. Quand Charles ouvrit les doigts, il y trouva une chaine en argent au bout de laquelle se trouvait un pendentif en forme d'étoile.

\- L'Étoile de David, confirma Erik. Mon père l'avait faite pour moi et je veux qu'elle te revienne.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter ! protesta Charles en tentant de redonner le collier à Erik.

\- S'il te plait, demanda le mutant d'un calme inhabituel. Tu ne peux pas la porter mais je veux que tu la gardes, comme un souvenir de moi que tu auras si jamais les choses tournent mal avec Schmidt…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un souvenir de toi puisque nous nous en sortirons tous vivants ! fit le télépathe, borné.

\- S'il te plait Charles, insista Erik et cette fois-ci, Charles n'eut pas le cœur à refuser.

\- Très bien, céda-t-il en détachant de son cou le collier qu'il portait. Mais tu prends ça en retour.

\- Protestant ? demanda Erik en observant la croix en or entre ses doigts.

\- Anglican, rectifia le télépathe dans un sourire. Je ne suis pas pratiquant mais j'ai l'impression que ce collier me porte chance. Je crois que tu en as plus besoin que moi en ce moment…

\- Je ne peux pas porter une croix, admit Erik.

\- Non, bien sûr ! Mais tu peux la garder près de toi comme un porte-bonheur, dit-il en prenant le collier des mains d'Erik pour le glisser dans la poche de son haut pyjama, près de son cœur.

Erik se mit à sourire. Charles ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé avant pour qu'Erik arbore un tel sourire mais le télépathe vit pour la première fois un bonheur sincère sur ses lèvres. Évidemment, il se doutait que tout n'était pas résolu pour autant mais voir une telle expression sur le visage d'Erik était merveilleux. Charles ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Tous leurs problèmes semblaient si loin !

Pour Erik, il y avait une immense contradiction dans l'apparence physique de Charles. Ses traits restaient presque juvéniles surtout quand ses lèvres pleines s'étiraient dans un sourire innocent. Pourtant, sans prévenir, l'expression de son visage pouvait changer et afficher une maturité digne d'un quinquagénaire quand il cessait de sourire pour réfléchir. Cette opposition rendait Erik indécis sur ce qu'il ressentait : tantôt il n'aspirait qu'à sa sagesse et sa confiance pour l'apaiser, tantôt il avait le sentiment de devoir le protéger.

Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de faible chez Charles. Certes, il n'était pas très grand et ne semblait pas avoir développé de musculature sportive, pourtant sa façon énergique de bouger et de se déplacer ne laissait aucun doute sur sa force masculine. Tous ces paradoxes fascinaient Erik et renforçaient l'idée que Charles était imprévisible et qu'au fond, il ne le connaissait pas autant qu'il le pensait. Le télépathe donnait cette impression d'être ouvert aux autres, de partager une complicité spéciale avec chacun d'entre eux mais finalement il ne laissait filtrer que de rares informations à son sujet. Charles était secret, il ne disait que rarement ce qu'il ressentait et préférait parler des autres, les aider. Mais ce n'était pas par altruisme, seulement une façon de pousser les gens à se désintéresser de lui, comme s'il mettait une subtile barrière entre lui et les autres. Alors Erik repensa à son cauchemar : si Charles était triste, jamais il ne le lui dirait. Il garderait ce sentiment au fond de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, jusqu'à ce que son faux sourire ne puisse plus le cacher. Un peu comme ce qu'il s'était passé la semaine précédente suite à la mort de Darwin.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda alors Erik, réalisant qu'il ne posait que très rarement la question alors que Charles s'intéressait toujours au bien-être de ses compagnons.

Le télépathe parut surpris par la question. Son visage étonné manqua de faire rire Erik. Les sourcils haussés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, Charles ressemblait à un élève interrogé par surprise par son professeur.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Non, comme ça, fit le mutant.

\- Merci de demander.

La main de Charles se posa sur l'épaule d'Erik avec une légère hésitation, comme si le télépathe se demandait si un tel contact était approprié ou non. Erik savait que son ami était quelqu'un de très tactile, il l'avait remarqué souvent, quand sa main se posait inconsciemment sur une épaule ou venait tapoter un dos. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de calculé mais une réponse naturelle de son corps. Pourtant Erik voyait souvent cet éclair d'hésitation dans le regard de Charles à chaque fois qu'il le touchait, il semblait toujours s'attendre à être repoussé et de mémoire, il n'avait pas ce genre de doute avec les autres.

Il y avait une autre personne que Charles ne touchait jamais, du moins, pas en sa présence. C'était Moira. De mémoire, il n'avait jamais vu le télépathe se montrer tactile avec la jeune femme, il semblait au contraire mettre plus de distance qu'avec quiconque. Quand il y réfléchissait, c'était assez curieux car il savait l'affinité qui liait le télépathe et l'agent de la CIA.

\- Est-ce que tu es amoureux d'elle ?

Charles laissa son dos s'appuyer sur le pied de lit en fer, ses épaules touchant presque celles d'Erik. Ce dernier remarqua un léger trouble chez le télépathe qui avait froncé les sourcils dans une extrême concentration. Il sembla ensuite partagé, sa bouche s'ouvrant à plusieurs reprises mais sans émettre le moindre mot.

\- C'était indiscret, fit Erik dans le but de libérer Charles de cette question.

\- Je ne sais pas, finit par admettre Charles en se mordillant l'ongle du pouce.

Erik vit dans son regard une légère culpabilité et surtout de l'incompréhension.

\- En même temps avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, c'est difficile d'avoir une réponse claire…

\- Je suppose, répondit le télépathe moyennement convaincu par l'excuse que lui avait trouvé Erik.

\- Vous aurez le temps de construire quelque chose quand tout sera fini…

\- J'imagine…

Erik se figea un instant. Charles paraissait renfermé depuis qu'il avait mentionné Moira.

\- Tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle, comprit le mutant. En tout cas, tu ne sembles pas pressé d'être confronté à la question de votre relation…

\- Parfois, je me dis qu'inconsciemment, si je suis attiré par Moira c'est par facilité…

\- Par facilité ?

\- Oui, elle est stable émotionnellement, indépendante et surtout, son esprit ne titille pas ma télépathie. Être en couple avec une femme comme elle serait reposant, pratique… Évidemment, je l'apprécie et elle me plait physiquement. Je l'aime bien, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir tomber amoureux d'elle… J'aimerais essayer mais ce serait égoïste…

\- Je crois que tu ne pourras jamais être amoureux d'elle. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je ne l'apprécie pas. Je dis ça parce qu'en tant que mutant, je sais que nos émotions sont liées à nos pouvoirs. Si ta télépathie n'accepte pas Moira, son cœur ne le fera pas non plus…

Erik se sentit désolé de voir la douleur dans le regard azur du télépathe qui acquiesçait devant la vérité de ses paroles.

\- Et je ne peux pas non plus prendre le risque que ma télépathie prenne complètement le contrôle quand je me laisse aller…

\- Ne laisse pas ta peur te priver d'amour…

\- Je pourrais te retourner le conseil, sourit tristement le télépathe en basculant son visage vers son ami, le crâne collé aux barres métalliques du lit.

Erik ne répondit pas et se surprit à poser sa main à l'intérieur du genou plié de Charles. Le télépathe ferma les yeux, le tissu fin de son pyjama laissait la chaleur d'Erik irradier sa peau. C'était le genre de contact qu'il appréciait, intime et chaleureux. Erik observa les yeux clos de son ami qui paraissait se détendre et se mit à sourire. Charles paraissait si jeune et pourtant si seul ! Le jeune homme était sociable, avait toujours un mot gentil pour les autres et pourtant il s'isolait pour éviter que son pouvoir ne prenne le dessus.  
Erik prit soudain conscience que si le télépathe était puissant et pourrait soumettre son esprit sans efforts, lui, il avait un tout autre pouvoir… Son intuition lui disait que s'il faisait glisser sa main à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, il ne serait pas repoussé. Au pire, il croiserait un regard plein de culpabilité mais aucun rejet, il en était certain. Il ne pensait pas que Charles était particulièrement attiré par lui mais qu'il ne refuserait jamais d'être touché de quelque façon que ce soit, sa solitude le rendant avide de contacts. C'était sans doute ce qui avait poussé le jeune homme à multiplier les relations sans lendemain, à la recherche de rapports physiques pour oublier sa détresse émotionnelle.

La solitude d'Erik ne l'avait pas rendu désireux sur le plan sexuel. Il ne pensait pas avoir de problème particulier avec sa sexualité, celle-ci n'était simplement pas une priorité dans sa vie vengeresse. Et il devait admettre qu'il manquait de délicatesse : il ne savait pas séduire et ses rares conquêtes l'étaient devenues dans le _feu de l'action_ , d'une attirance brève et réciproque et non pas après les avoir soudoyées avec des fleurs ou de jolis mots.  
Le fait est qu'Erik n'aimait pas être touché, pas plus qu'il n'aimait être collé à un corps inconnu. Ses rapports avaient donc toujours été rapides et rudes, jamais à la recherche du plaisir mais de la délivrance d'une pulsion trop longtemps étouffée. Il éprouvait pourtant une sorte de dégoût une fois qu'il avait terminé et même si le plaisir physique était intense.

Erik posa sa main libre sur la joue du télépathe qui, inconsciemment, appuya le contact comme un chat en quête de caresses. Erik ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il faisait cela. Tester son _pouvoir_ sur le télépathe ? Non ce n'était absolument pas cela ! Voir Charles si détendu sous ses doigts avait quelque chose de bien plus satisfaisant que l'amusement, si bien qu'il utilisa son pouce pour caresser sa pommette. De mémoire, Erik n'avait jamais touché une peau aussi douce et chaude. C'était presque électrisant comme sensation et il se surprit à se demander si ses lèvres étaient aussi accueillantes que son épiderme. Il fit dévier ses doigts et croisa le regard de Charles qui avait ouvert les yeux quand il avait senti le pouce d'Erik presser sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ses dents.

Le télépathe le fixa avec perplexité. Erik réprima un sourire, il se doutait bien qu'il luttait pour ne pas lire ses pensées. S'il le faisait, il n'y trouverait pas grand-chose car Erik ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Il se laissait simplement diriger par son instinct et se surprenait à aimer toucher, lui qui avait souvent fui les contacts.  
La lèvre supérieure de Charles vint recouvrir l'ongle de son pouce dans une sorte de baiser qui n'avait pas vocation à être sensuel mais qui le fut pour Erik qui se figea d'étonnement. Le télépathe laissa échapper un léger rire dont le souffle vint se perdre dans la paume d'Erik. Le mutant fixa les yeux bleus amusés de son ami et y trouva autre chose. Du désir ? Erik ne savait pas trop, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait ses pupilles aussi dilatés.

Finalement, Charles recula son visage habilement pour rompre le contact et garda son sourire aimable tout en fixant Erik avec intensité. Il posa une main ferme sur son épaule et initia un mouvement pour se lever. Mais Erik, prit d'une impulsion, saisit son poignet et l'attira à lui en ayant tout juste le réflexe de le maintenir par les épaules pour lui éviter de se cogner la tête sur le pied de lit. Les mains de Charles étaient maintenant en appui sur sa poitrine et son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Je ne suis pas désolé, murmura Erik.

\- C'est bien la première fois qu'on me présente des _non-excuses_! pouffa le télépathe avant de coller son front à celui d'Erik.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Erik déposa ses lèvres maladroitement sur celles de Charles, venant cueillir sa joue d'une main ferme. Il sentit le télépathe se tendre mais il ne tenta pas de se soustraire à son baiser chaste. Erik étudia l'effet sur lui. Il n'était pas du genre à embrasser. Quand il couchait avec quelqu'un, il évitait les baisers et l'idée que des lèvres étrangères viennent effleurer les siennes le dégouttait. Alors c'était inédit pour Erik d'initier un tel contact ! L'évidence se fit alors dans son esprit : Charles était spécial, la seule personne dont le contact physique ne le gênait pas et en qui il avait assez confiance pour partager l'aveu silencieux de sa bisexualité. Il voulait que Charles le sache, non, qu'il le ressente même si ce baiser n'était pas un témoignage d'une quelconque attirance physique car il n'avait jamais encore pensé à son ami de cette façon.

\- C'est ma réponse, Charles, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, les yeux clos. Peux-tu la lire ?

Le télépathe resta immobile mais Erik sentit son hésitation. Il porta finalement ses doigts à sa tempe, plus pour signaler l'utilisation de son pouvoir que par nécessité. Erik ouvrit les yeux mais ne croisa que les paupières de Charles, concentré, et il eut un moment d'hésitation. Et si Charles se méprenait ? Et s'il était déçu et dégouté par ce qu'il voyait ?

\- Je ne suis ni déçu ni dégouté, assura doucement le télépathe.

Et comme pour prouver ses paroles, il déposa plusieurs baisers au coin de ses lèvres auxquels Erik répondit par un soupir de soulagement.

\- Merci…

\- Non, merci à toi Erik. La confiance que tu me donnes est le plus beau gage d'amitié qui soit ! Tu as voulu me montrer que j'étais spécial, que ton baiser ne reflétait pas un désir libidineux mais par mégarde tu m'as transmis autre chose ou alors je l'ai deviné... Quelque chose m'attriste à propos de ta sexualité. Sais-tu de quoi je parle ou veux-tu que je te le dise ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Erik.

\- Tu ne devrais pas coucher avec des hommes…

Erik repoussa Charles sans le laisser finir sa phrase, il se sentit humilié et blessé car il savait ce qui suivrait.

\- … si tu ne recherches que la douleur, termina le télépathe.

En fait, il ne s'était pas arrêté parler, il avait juste hoqueté quand Erik l'avait poussé et qu'il avait basculé en arrière. Le télépathe comprit le réflexe répulsif d'Erik, après tout, ils vivaient dans une société où aimer quelqu'un du même sexe était encore considéré comme une maladie mentale. Il posa une main douce sur la cuisse d'Erik et reprit la parole :

\- Je ne fais pas qu'accepter ton attirance pour les deux sexes, je la partage. En tant que télépathe, je ne peux qu'approuver le fait de ne pas se fier qu'à l'apparence d'un corps pour éprouver un quelconque intérêt pour la personne... Je pense donc que ton attirance est saine mais que ta sexualité ne l'est pas. Tu ne cherches ni l'échange humain ni le plaisir. Quand tu es avec une femme tu veux juste te soulager _,_ et quand tu es avec un homme, ta satisfaction est dans la brutalité. Mais tu passes à côté de tellement de choses ! Bien sûr tu jouis mais ça t'inspire toujours du dégoût alors que la sexualité est quelque chose de beau quand elle est bien faite.

\- Tu penses que c'est sain de multiplier les partenaires comme tu le faisais ? attaqua Erik, embarrassé que sa sexualité soit mise à nue par son ami.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas, reconnut le télépathe en secouant lentement la tête. Pas parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de partenaires, il n'y a rien de mal à cela car j'ai toujours été respectueux et prudent, mais parce qu'au fond je cherche seulement à combler un manque affectif. Mais chaque échange a été à la fois bon pour le corps et l'esprit. Je n'ai jamais regretté, je ne me suis jamais senti honteux…

Erik resta silencieux, assimilant les paroles de Charles et scrutant son visage avec attention. Il n'y avait aucun jugement, il voyait la sincérité de son ami qui semblait ennuyé d'avoir lancé ce sujet de conversation. Erik ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait très bien su ce qu'il risquait quand il lui avait demandé de lire dans sa tête. Alors il finit par acquiescer pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis mal à l'aise. Mais en tant qu'ami, je me devais de te faire part de ma préoccupation.

\- Tu te trompes, lâcha Erik. Tu as dit qu'avec les hommes je recherchais la brutalité, c'est faux.

\- C'est possible, je n'ai pas cherché les détails après tout, admit Charles. Mais j'ai _senti_ de la douleur…

\- Ce que tu as vu, c'était quand j'étais plus jeune car ça fait un moment depuis la dernière fois que j'ai fréquenté un homme. Mais j'étais attiré par ceux plus imposants que moi, pas dans un désir de domination ou de douleur mais de protection, leur force me rassurait… C'est stupide…

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas, contredit Charles. Seulement, tu n'as pas besoin d'être protégé physiquement, mais ici, dit Charles en portant une main dans les cheveux d'Erik. Émotionnellement… Pas nécessairement par un ou une partenaire mais que quelqu'un en qui tu crois, un ami…

\- Toi, souffla Erik.

\- Oui je peux le faire, sourit Charles. Mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis le seul et ce serait égoïste de ma part de t'y inciter. Tu es entouré de gens formidables, de vrais amis si tu t'ouvrais un peu à eux. Par exemple, Raven, même si elle se montre un peu immature parfois, est une oreille attentive, Sean a un sens de l'humour bien à lui mais rafraichissant, avec Hank, tu peux discuter de sujets sérieux car sa culture générale est impressionnante, Alex est plus mature que tu le crois, et Moira… Tu apprécierais son cynisme si tu n'étais pas occupé à te méfier d'elle…

\- Je sais que ce sont de bonnes personnes mais moi je ne le suis pas…

\- Erik, tu…

\- S'il te plait Charles, je ne veux rien entendre à ce sujet… Je suis fatigué…

Charles acquiesça et se leva. Il prit le poignet d'Erik pour le tirer et l'inciter à le suivre jusqu'au lit. Erik eut un mouvement d'hésitation mais finit par se glisser dans les draps à côté de Charles, gardant une distance entre eux. Charles sourit et éteignit la lumière avant de dire à Erik :

\- Viens plus près.

Il se rapprocha et Charles l'attira à lui. Erik se tendit mais laissa finalement sa tête reposer sur la poitrine du télépathe. Les doigts de ce dernier vint caresser ses tempes et l'arrière de son crâne avant de descendre jusqu'à la naissance de son dos.

\- Tu es en sécurité ici…

Erik soupira et saisit la main libre de Charles pour laisser leurs doigts s'entremêler. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, Erik se détendant grâces aux caresses de Charles. Il se sentit régresser, comme un enfant en quête d'apaisement après un cauchemar. Et il devait l'admettre, ce contact lui apportait bien plus de sérénité que toutes les étreintes qu'il avait partagé avec des inconnus. Il porta le poignet du télépathe à ses lèvres pour y déposer de rapides baisers qu'il fit remonter jusqu'à l'intérieur de son coude, là où la peau est tendre et sensible. Ensuite, bloqué par le pyjama, il laissa son nez glisser sur le tissu le long de son biceps vers l'épaule et terminer sa course en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du télépathe qui étouffa un rire contre ses cheveux en raffermissant brièvement la prise de ses bras autour de lui. Puis il repoussa doucement Erik sur le côté et se sentit obligé de justifier son geste :

\- Ma télépathie, je risque vraiment d'être intrusif si j'en perds le contrôle. Et je sens déjà mes barrières faiblir alors que je relâche ma garde…

\- Peu importe, j'ai confiance en toi.

Erik bascula sur le flanc et avança sa main vers le visage de Charles apposant index et majeur sur sa tempe, d'abord dans un simple effleurement hésitant, ensuite dans un contact plus appuyé. De tous les contacts que Charles avait reçu jusque-là, celui-ci était le plus intime et le plus symbolique.

\- Tu as un pouvoir extraordinaire Charles. Mais toute ta vie, tu t'es bridé pas par peur de t'immiscer dans les pensées des autres mais parce que tu crois que si quelqu'un l'apprend, tu seras rejeté. J'ai confiance en toi, même si tu entres dans ma tête je n'ai plus rien à te cacher. Tu peux te laisser aller…

Charles soupira doucement, sa main venant chercher celle d'Erik toujours sur sa tempe. Il la saisit un instant et Erik sentit toute son hésitation dans ce seul geste. Il laissa finalement glisser un doigt jusqu'au menton d'Erik pour le soulever légèrement alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres, comme pour en tester les effets. Il ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'un plaisir affectueux. Le second baiser, initié par Erik comme en réponse au premier, confirma cette sensation de douceur réciproque.

Charles posa sa main sur la nuque d'Erik et laissa ses lèvres caresser sa joue et remonter jusqu'à son front. Si Erik semblait accepter sans soucis les contacts sur son visage, il tressaillit quand Charles fit glisser sa main sur sa poitrine. Il la recula immédiatement et recommença avec plus de prudence, reposant sa main au même endroit et cette fois ci, les doigts d'Erik la rejoignirent, caressant ses phalanges alors qu'un nouveau baiser chaste unit leurs lèvres.

Charles n'eut pas la moindre réticence même lorsque son ami s'allongea sur lui, sous une impulsion. Leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre ne trahissaient pas encore de manifestation physique du désir. Les mains de Charles descendirent vers la gorge d'Erik et dans le col de son pyjama. Le télépathe sentit une boursouflure sous ses doigts juste au-dessus de sa clavicule et Erik mit brutalement fin aux baisers. Mais il ne bougea pas, il continuait à surplomber Charles, la respiration rapide.

En réalité, Erik était partagé entre le dégout qu'il portait à ses cicatrices et l'envie de sentir les mains chaudes de Charles sur sa peau. Les caresses sur celle-ci n'étaient pas tellement excitantes pour le mutant, en revanche, elles inspiraient un réconfort qu'Erik se surprit à vouloir. Il ne s'était jamais laissé toucher de cette façon auparavant et ses relations sexuelles n'impliquaient généralement qu'un ou deux boutons défaits de son pantalon...

Il sourit de la prévenance de Charles quand celui-ci ne défit qu'un bouton de son haut de pyjama, comme pour guetter sa réaction. Erik se redressa et prit une position assise, à califourchon sur Charles qui posa naturellement ses mains sur ses cuisses écartées. Dans un autre contexte, Erik aurait jugé Charles bien audacieux quand il fit remonter ses doigts le long de ses flancs sous sa chemise. Ses côtes n'avaient aucunes cicatrices, la peau restait régulière et douce. Mais Erik avait l'impression que Charles recherchait justement ses imperfections, comme s'il souhaitait étudier son corps. Il finit par repousser délicatement les mains de Charles qui ne furent pas insistantes. Elles se contentèrent de glisser de nouveau jusqu'à sa taille puis ses cuisses.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ton corps et tu n'as jamais pris le temps de le connaître, murmura Charles. Mais tu ne peux pas le fuir éternellement.

Charles ne voyait qu'à peine les gestes d'Erik dans la pénombre mais constata qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise et vu le temps qu'il prenait, ses mains étaient sans doute hésitantes. Mais Charles ne chercha pas à l'aider et n'initia pas de contact quand Erik retira complètement son haut de pyjama pour le laisser plus loin sur le lit. Il laissa Erik prendre ses mains et les poser sur son torse. Là seulement Charles reprit ses caresses, de façon plus prudente. Il toucha des cicatrices sur sa peau, il sentit aussi Erik se tendre à chaque fois qu'il en frôlait une mais pas une seule fois il le repoussa. Charles savait que son ami se servait de leur échange comme d'une opportunité d'apprendre à accepter son corps meurtri et cela ne le gêna pas le moins du monde. Bien au contraire !

Charles se redressa tant bien que mal et laissa son visage se poser sur le torse d'Erik, ses bras encerclèrent son dos dans une étreinte purement affective. Ils n'avaient besoin d'aucun mot, Charles comprit immédiatement ce qu'Erik voulait sans même user de télépathie. Ainsi il se laissa retomber sur le lit et déboutonna son propre pyjama, se redressant de nouveau pour s'en débarrasser. Erik ne le toucha pas mais l'incita à se rallonger avant de faire pareil, laissant leur poitrine se toucher alors qu'ils échangeaient de chastes baisers sur les lèvres, les joues...

Une impulsion et Erik vint mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Charles, passant sa langue dessus jusqu'à ce que Charles entrouvre la bouche. Il y eut une pause durant laquelle chacun d'entre eux savait que s'ils intensifiaient leurs baisers, ils atteindraient un point de non-retour. Charles sentait pulser dans sa tête l'envie d'Erik et associée à la sienne, il ne put s'empêcher de joindre leurs lèvres et laisser sa langue chercher celle de son ami.

Le thé avait une saveur qu'Erik n'aimait pas, pourtant, dans la bouche de Charles, il trouva un intérêt nouveau. Charles le buvait toujours très fort, il le laissait infuser longtemps pour apprécier l'amertume des feuilles et garder le goût de façon durable sur sa langue.

\- _Je n'avais pas prévu de t'embrasser quand j'ai partagé un thé avec Moira…_

Erik sourit contre ses lèvres quand il entendit la voix de Charles dans sa tête. Il comprit que le télépathe avait laissé tomber ses barrières mentales mais Erik ne fut pas perturbé par l'intrusion. Il le montra en prolongeant une nouvelle fois le baiser et le ponctua par une caresse sur la tempe du télépathe. Erik comprit que cette partie du visage était très sensible pour le télépathe qui inspira bruyamment au contact et y répondit par une main ferme au bas du dos. Il laissa échapper un gémissement franc quand la bouche d'Erik vint remplacer ses doigts sur sa tempe et finit par faire basculer son ami sur le dos pour le surplomber.

\- Laisse-moi allumer la lumière, murmura le télépathe.

\- Pourquoi ? répondit Erik, retenant son ami par la taille.

Charles se pencha pour l'embrasser longuement et en profita pour tendre le bras vers la lampe de chevet. Erik poussa un grognement quand il fut ébloui, ce qui fit sourire le télépathe aveuglé lui aussi. Ils restèrent un instant à se dévisager, comme pour prendre conscience de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, ensemble. Le mutant avança une main vers les yeux de Charles et en effleura les cils avec son index.

\- Ton regard est incroyable, souffla Erik.

Des semaines à fréquenter Charles et il remarquait seulement maintenant l'intensité de ses yeux bleus magnifiée par l'éclat de la lampe. Il n'y avait pas uniquement la couleur mais aussi la forme de ces yeux aux paupières lourdes et soulignés par des sourcils parfaitement dessinés. Charles laissa échapper un rire sans rompre le contact visuel.

\- J'imagine que tu as l'habitude de l'entendre, marmonna Erik quand il se rendit compte de la mièvrerie de son compliment.

\- Mes yeux sont souvent complimentés, admit Charles. Mais ça fait toujours plaisir de l'entendre. Et puisque nous en sommes à faire les louanges l'un de l'autre, laisse-moi te dire que tes mains sont très belles.

\- Mes mains ? s'étonna Erik en les reculant pour les regarder.

Charles sourit et se redressa, passant ses jambes de part et d'autre d'Erik, le chevauchant.

\- Douces et fines, précisa le télépathe en examinant attentivement la main gauche d'Erik. Les miennes sont plus petites…

Il plaça la paume de sa main droite contre celle d'Erik pour comparer leurs tailles dans un sourire tendre avant de laisser leurs doigts s'entremêler. Erik esquissa un sourire à son tour, les yeux rivés sur le visage du télépathe. Il n'était clairement pas son type d'homme, il avait toujours cherché les partenaires plus puissants physiquement. Pourtant, il éprouvait un intérêt particulier pour son ami maintenant qu'ils étaient dans son lit. Ce n'était pas une attirance purement sexuelle- ils n'étaient même pas en érection- mais quelque chose de plus intime et profond. Il se sentait bien à son contact, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde alors qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de se dévêtir lors de ses rapports. Erik n'était pas pudique, du moins, ce n'était pas la nudité qui le dérangeait mais la mise à nue des preuves des sévices infligés à son corps dans sa jeunesse. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait montrer à n'importe qui, et Charles était le premier à les voir.

\- _Tu es parfait tel que tu es…_

Le télépathe n'avait pas bougé les lèvres mais le fixait avec attention, sa main libre sur sa tempe. Erik se redressa et encercla le dos de Charles avec son bras droit, étirant sa nuque pour atteindre de ses lèvres le menton de Charles. Ce dernier baissa la tête pour permettre un baiser léger qui s'approfondit naturellement avec douceur.

Charles éprouvait une légère culpabilité à laisser sa télépathie faire comme bon lui semblait mais ce qui le rassura, c'est que malgré cela, il ne comprenait pas toujours les pensées d'Erik car sa langue _réfléchie_ et _inconsciente_ n'était pas l'anglais mais sa langue maternelle. Il pouvait juste sentir les émotions associées et supposer. Charles savait que s'il se concentrait un peu plus, il pourrait atteindre la zone du cerveau associée au langage et comprendre distinctement mais non seulement il ne le voulait pas mais cela lui demanderait des efforts qu'il n'était pas capable d'accomplir dans cette situation.

Charles saisit le menton d'Erik entre le pouce et l'index et contempla son visage un instant. Les traits de son visage paraissaient adoucis, moins renfrognés et plus détendus. Il paraissait même plus jeune quand il n'y avait pas de crispation dans ses expressions.  
Erik se sentait fondre à chaque sourire que lui offrait Charles. Ce n'était pas ceux qu'il voyait au quotidien, là, l'étirement de ses lèvres était différent, plus personnel. Ce n'était pas de la joie ou de l'amusement mais du partage, une générosité sincère quand les mêmes lèvres se posaient sur sa joue avec douceur.

Ils restèrent ainsi, joue contre joue dans une étreinte innocente jusqu'à ce que Charles bouge légèrement, pris d'une crampe à cause de sa position inconfortable sur Erik. Ce qui fut étonnant pour Erik, ce fut de ressentir cette douleur tout en sachant qu'elle n'était pas sienne. Instinctivement, il posa sa main sur la cuisse douloureuse, arrachant un rire amusé au télépathe.

\- J'ai projeté, c'est ça ?

Erik ne répondit pas et se rallongea avant de tirer Charles par le bras pour l'inciter à faire de même. Le télépathe s'exécuta et posa sa tête contre l'épaule nue de son ami mais ce seul contact fut rapidement insuffisant et Erik l'attira à lui pour qu'il le surplombe.

\- Es-tu toujours en dessous ? plaisanta le plus jeune.

Pour seule réponse, Erik inversa la position sans douceur, une lueur presque agressive dans son regard assombri. Charles préféra sortir de sa tête, pressentant une pensée plus personnelle qu'Erik ne voudrait sans doute pas partager pour le moment. Alors il se contenta de l'observer au-dessus de lui et assista à la franche hésitation visible sur sa main tendue qui renonça à toucher son visage. Quand l'expression d'Erik devint plus détendue, Charles relâcha sa barrière mentale et fut assailli par une salve d'émotions distinctes qui le fit cligner des yeux frénétiquement. Il ne fut même pas sûr qu'elles appartenaient toutes à Erik et il ne se calma que lorsqu'il sentit la paume fraiche de son ami se poser sur sa joue.

\- Aucune honte, Erik… souffla le télépathe quand Erik éloigna son bassin. Nous sommes déjà allés si loin…

C'était sans doute la réponse attendue par Erik car Charles put le sentir se détendre, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Le mutant eut une légère hésitation avant de se rallonger sur Charles, laissant son érection appuyer sur son bas ventre.

 _\- C'est bien, autorise-toi à ressentir…_

La voix de Charles était encourageante, chaude et douce. Mais Erik avait tout de même ce sentiment dérangeant de mal agir, la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était Charles se forçant pour l'apaiser !

 _\- Je ne suis pas altruiste à ce point…_

Erik ne put s'empêcher de rire, provoquant un mouvement involontaire de son bassin contre Charles.

\- Tu l'es, insista-t-il. Tu es le genre de personne prêt à tout faire pour les gens que tu aimes.

\- Oui, je suis prêt à tout, sauf à faire des choses qui m'empêcheraient de me regarder dans un miroir. Me forcer avec toi ferait partie de ces choses, car je te respecte autant que je me respecte…

\- Mais tu n'en as pas envie, fit remarquer Erik en baissant les yeux vers son ventre.

\- Oh ! Tu parles de… ah, rit nerveusement le télépathe avant de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue en réfléchissant. Je suis juste un peu… lent. Tu comprends, je suis trop _cérébral_ …

\- Ça tombe bien, la patience est ma plus grande qualité, railla le mutant.

Charles sourit et se redressa légèrement pour atteindre l'oreille d'Erik dont il mordilla le lobe avant de susurrer :

\- Dans ce cas, à toi de jouer… _Mais je ne veux pas aller jusqu'au bout…_ ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Il sentit dans l'esprit d'Erik qu'il comprenait et même que l'idée ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit tant leur échange était spontané. Et en donnant sa limite, il capta celle d'Erik.

\- Que veut dire _klap arbet_ ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu aimes en tout cas, dit Charles.

Erik secoua la tête en signe de négation mais Charles reçut une pensée visuelle qui le fit sourire.

\- Tu n'en fais pas ou tu n'en reçois pas ?

\- Je n'en fais pas _donc_ je n'en reçois pas. J'associe ça à un acte de soumission.

\- Je vois, sourit Charles. Mais la soumission, si elle est consentie ne porte plus ce nom… Mais c'est vrai que ce genre de _baiser_ ne s'offre pas à n'importe qui...

La voix de Charles était songeuse mais en réalité, il n'était pas étonné par la raison donnée d'Erik qui allait de paire avec sa légère agressivité quand il avait plaisanté sur le fait qu'il était _en dessous_. Il s'allongea lentement sur le lit, conscient que cette discussion avait quelque peu refroidi leurs corps. Erik l'imita et fixa le plafond alors que les doigts de Charles vinrent chercher les siens.

\- Superbes, dit le télépathe en caressant le dessus de la main d'Erik avant de la saisir pour la porter à ses lèvres.

Il déposa un baiser sur chaque doigt avant de nicher sa bouche au creux de sa paume, à la naissance du poignet. Les doigts d'Erik se posèrent naturellement sur sa tempe et le côté de son visage. Charles ferma les yeux et se laissa entraîner par la douce sensation, ne remarquant pas qu'Erik avait basculé sur le côté pour l'observer. La main d'Erik quitta la bouche de Charles pour glisser contre sa poitrine jusqu'au bas ventre où elle s'arrêta tandis que les lèvres d'Erik se posait sur sa tempe droite avec douceur. Le bras de Charles se tendit sans savoir ce qu'il cherchait, dans l'impulsion d'un contact désiré, et finit par se coller contre le torse d'Erik, allongé sur le flanc et se maintenant en équilibre avec son bras gauche. Il fit ensuite glisser sa main sur la nuque d'Erik pour l'inciter à baisser la tête pour enfin joindre leurs lèvres dans un simple effleurement avant que Charles l'approfondisse dans un baiser lent et sensuel. Quand ils se séparèrent, la main d'Erik quitta le ventre de Charles pour se poser sur sa bouche. Erik avait compris l'intérêt de Charles pour ses mains et l'observa avec attention glisser sa langue entre son index et son majeur avant de les mordiller en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Erik pinça les lèvres, sentant son érection s'intensifier au fur et à mesure que ses deux doigts entraient dans la bouche de Charles.

Tout cela était inédit pour Erik, habitué aux rapports rapides sans jeu de désir et séduction. Il se sentit alors partagé entre frustration et délice. Charles capta ces sentiments car il arrêta la douce torture sur ses doigts pour capturer ses lèvres et l'attirer à lui. Là, Erik sentit que son désir physique était partagé et s'appuya instinctivement contre le bassin de Charles. Les doigts du télépathe se posèrent fermement contre la nuque d'Erik et rechercha à son tour ce contact entravé par leurs bas de pyjama devenus gênants. Ils s'en débarrassèrent sans cérémonie et furent grisés de sentir la chaleur de l'autre sans barrière. C'est sans doute ce qui accéléra le rythme et l'intensité de leurs baisers devenus plus impatients et insistants.  
La langue de Charles était un vrai délice pour Erik qui n'avait compris à quel point un baiser pouvait être bon, lui qui ne s'attardait jamais à ce genre de choses. Cette langue allait et venait dans sa bouche, prenait le contrôle et était tantôt caressante tantôt agressive et Erik appréciait cette imprévisibilité qui rendait chaque baiser unique.

Le télépathe fit glisser ses mains dans son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins où elles restèrent, s'appuyant légèrement. Erik n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse y avoir une telle sensualité chez le jeune homme d'apparence bourgeoise et un peu coincée. C'était comme s'il était devenu un autre homme, plus avide, moins réfléchi, plus instinctif.

\- _C'est parce que tu m'offres le luxe de ne pas avoir à maintenir mes barrières télépathiques… C'est la première fois…_

Le télépathe sourit et poussa Erik sur le côté avant de poser une main à l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Erik dans une caresse subtile avec son pouce qui vint seulement effleurer son intimité. Erik laissa échapper un grognement de frustration qui provoqua un rire clair chez le télépathe.

\- _J'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas patient…_

Charles attrapa la main d'Erik et une nouvelle fois taquina ses doigts avec sa langue. Erik ferma les yeux avec force, évitant soigneusement de regarder le télépathe mimer avec indécence ce qu'il refusait par principe… Charles sentit à quel point Erik était partagé et préféra mettre fin à cette torture en retirant ses doigts. Mais il ressentit une certaine déception alors que les doigts d'Erik venaient se poser une nouvelle fois sur sa bouche pour la caresser. Charles comprit que même s'il n'accepterait pas plus, il appréciait cette imitation tentatrice qu'il lui accorda de nouveau, en rythme avec sa main qu'il avait glissée bien plus bas…

Le télépathe ne songea plus à s'interrompre, la frustration serait trop grande pour Erik, pourtant, ce dernier le repoussa brusquement, rompant tout contact physique. Charles, lié à lui télépathiquement, resta silencieux afin de le laisser organiser ses pensées et reprendre un souffle régulier. Il ne comprit pas les mots qui se bousculaient dans la tête de son ami, seulement les sentiments associés : honte, dégoût, tristesse, indécision… Et au lieu d'apaiser Erik avec des mots, Charles décida de le faire avec ses propres sensations : plaisir, affection, confiance, respect… avant de reprendre ses caresses avec plus de douceur et de prudence. Erik se détendit mais fut bien plus intéressé par le baiser que lui offrait Charles que par ce qui se passait au niveau de son intimité. Le plaisir était intense, certes, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait. Alors Charles rendait ses mouvements lents pour ne pas brusquer les sensations déjà inédites pour Erik qui avait posé ses doigts sur sa tempe comme pour marquer son approbation alors que son autre main vint à son tour caresser Charles. Sentir les doigts magnifiques d'Erik enroulés autour de lui fit beaucoup d'effet au télépathe qui ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

Savoir qui avait atteint l'orgasme en premier n'avait pas d'importance car le lien télépathique inconscient avait fusionné leur plaisir. Ce fut étonnant pour Erik de ressentir les sensations éprouvées par Charles en plus des siennes. Et le plus intéressant était de pouvoir faire la distinction entre leurs deux esprits, chacun ressentant les choses différemment. La puissance du plaisir éprouvé avait laissé les deux hommes légèrement hébétés, au point qu'ils s'ignorèrent pendant quelques minutes, allongés sur le dos pour ne pas salir les draps et fixant un point imaginaire au plafond.

\- Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain, informa le télépathe en restant immobile.

Il ne vit pas l'acquiescement d'Erik et le sentit juste quitter le lit. Il était sorti de sa tête, il ne savait pas s'il s'attendait à une quelconque tendresse _post-orgasmique_ mais ce n'était pas le genre de Charles. Il avait toujours besoin d'un moment sans contacts pour émerger et il savait que cela pouvait déranger ses partenaires.  
Erik n'avait fait que pousser la porte, sans la fermer complètement. Charles put entendre le bruit de la douche et se demanda si le geste d'Erik était intentionnel ou s'il était seulement trop ailleurs pour songer à s'enfermer. Le télépathe fut rapidement dérangé par son bas ventre poisseux et à défaut de prendre une douche tout de suite, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain au moins pour se nettoyer sommairement avec un mouchoir qu'il avait mouillé. Ses yeux glissèrent vers le rideau de douche qui laissait filtrer la silhouette élancée d'Erik et sans savoir pourquoi, il fut pris d'un sanglot qui le fit vaciller et le força à s'assoir sur la cuvette fermée des toilettes.

Erik sortit de la douche, encore savonné et inquiet de voir son ami aussi abattu. Quand il s'agenouilla face à lui, les cheveux et le corps mousseux, Charles ne put s'empêcher de rire, mêlant ses larmes à son sourire amusé alors qu'il assurait :

\- Ne sois pas inquiet Erik, je ne regrette absolument rien.

\- Alors parle-moi, demanda le mutant en posant ses mains mouillées sur les genoux du plus jeune.

\- Je n'avais jamais expérimenté à ce point une connexion télépathique. Sentir ton esprit et le mien, en même temps, c'était quelque chose de merveilleux. Mais c'est quelque chose de trop intense émotionnellement, j'ai besoin de temps pour me faire à l'idée que je suis de nouveau seul.

\- Tu n'es pas seul, contredit Erik.

\- Je le serai bientôt. Nous savons tous les deux que quand nous en aurons terminé avec Shaw, tu partiras…

Erik dévisagea le télépathe. Son ton sonnait comme un ordre et était appuyé par un regard ferme alors qu'il précisait :

\- Bien sûr, j'aimerais que tu restes. Mais il faudra que tu partes car tu as des choses à régler avec toi-même. Et rester ici ne te fera que retarder le moment où tu te confronteras à ton passé de façon concrète.

\- Je ne comprends pas, admit Erik en secouant la tête.

\- Quand la mission sera terminée, tu devrais aller à Auschwitz, dans ce qu'il reste des camps et faire ton deuil en récitant une prière pour ta famille.

\- _Kaddish Avelim (1),_ murmura Erik. Je ne le ferai pas.

\- C'est ton choix, concéda Charles en voyant le visage d'Erik fermé et durci.

Le mutant retourna dans la douche et avant de fermer le rideau, il tendit sa main à Charles :

\- Viens.

Charles s'exécuta et fixa le mutant dans les yeux alors que l'eau ruisselait sur son visage.

\- Charles, il y a parfois des choses cassées que tu ne peux pas réparer… Alors arrête d'essayer s'il te plait.

\- Mais…

\- Non, protesta Erik en posant son index sur les lèvres de son ami. Je ne veux plus parler de mon passé.

Charles fronça les sourcils, désemparé par la fermeté d'Erik. C'était comme refermer brutalement un livre devant le nez du lecteur. Le télépathe ne comprenait simplement pas pourquoi Erik se renfermait ainsi. Il pensait justement qu'il se sentait mieux, plus apaisé qu'avant. S'était-il trompé ? Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de Charles en regardant les prunelles grises de son ami et il comprit qu'il n'allait pas mieux, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé plus tôt dans la nuit. Erik avait seulement une nouvelle idée, une nouvelle façon de penser qui le détournait de son mal être de façon dangereuse. Et Charles savait qu'il en découvrirait bientôt la nature…

Erik sembla percevoir le trouble du télépathe puisque son regard s'adoucit considérablement. Il posa une main ferme et rassurante sur l'épaule de Charles qui, comme pour fuir la réalité, laissa son front se poser sur la poitrine de son ami. Sa mélancolie se réveilla de nouveau et nourrissait sa peur de la solitude. Il savait ce qu'il avait partagé cette nuit avec Erik avait changé leur relation. Certes, ils ne devenaient ni amants ni amoureux, mais ce que ressentait Charles était au-delà de la simple amitié et il pressentait qu'il souffrirait bientôt de cela.

* * *

(1) _Kaddish Avelim :_ c'est une prière juive pour les endeuillés


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

 _« L'homme hait son ennemi, parce qu'il hait sa propre haine. Il se dit : c'est lui, l'ennemi, qui fait de moi un être capable de haine ; je le hais, non parce qu'il est mon ennemi, non parce qu'il me hait, mais parce qu'il engendre ma haine. »_

 _Elie Wiesel_

 _Westchester, New York – Mardi 23 octobre 1962_

Charles regrettait ce qui s'était passé avec Erik. Enfin pas ce qu'ils avaient fait mais les conséquences sur son esprit. Il avait goûté à la fusion totale de ses pensées à celles d'Erik, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu, quelque chose qui l'avait lié à son ami de façon durable. Il n'avait pas eu conscience des risques. Il avait cru que ce ne serait qu'un échange tendre et sans incidence sur lui mais il se sentait maintenant vide et terriblement seul depuis qu'Erik avait quitté sa chambre cette nuit.

Erik ne l'évitait pas mais il ne cherchait pas non plus à lui parler. Il semblait que son ami était dans une attitude de négation, agissant comme d'habitude mais avec une légère distance. Charles faisait bonne figure, il ne voulait pas montrer à Erik qu'il était affecté par son indifférence.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu sembles un peu distant, fit remarquer Moira qui était venue s'assoir à côté de lui dans la cuisine.

Charles réprima un sourire ironique. Erik était distant avec lui, lui l'était avec Moira. Cela sonnait comme une mauvaise comédie romantique.

\- J'ai juste besoin de me focaliser sur la mission à venir, répondit le télépathe.

\- Erik aussi semble nerveux, dit la jeune femme.

\- J'imagine qu'il prend les choses plus personnellement…

Charles se leva. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler d'Erik, surtout pas avec Moira. Alors il songea qu'il devait faire plus attention pour ne plus paraître préoccupé…

XxXxX

Erik était clairement de mauvaise humeur et le montra toute la journée en gardant les dents serrées et les sourcils froncés. Il ne savait pas ce qui le contrariait autant, il n'était pas sûr que ça ait rapport avec Charles. Il se sentait juste déphasé et il ne supportait pas d'être indécis. C'était sans doute pour tenter de chasser sa contrariété qu'il passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à faire du sport.

En fin de journée, Moira reçut un appel de la CIA qui leur demandait de se tenir prêts à partir pour Cuba. La localisation de Shaw avait été précisée et les flottes soviétiques avançaient dangereusement vers l'île.

Le seul à paraître détendu et confiant était Charles. Erik en fut agacé alors il ne lui adressa pas la parole de la soirée. Quelque part, il savait que ce n'était que son apparence mais il était contrarié de le voir rassurer Moira sur le déroulé des opérations. Il partit donc se coucher plus tôt que les autres.

XxXxX

 _Westchester, New York – Mercredi 24 octobre 1962_

Charles voyait le soleil se lever et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas dormi cette nuit. Il s'était allongé sur son lit la veille, sans même prendre le temps de se changer, et était resté les yeux dans le vide. Un mal de tête pulsait en rythme dans son crâne, l'empêchant de réfléchir avec cohérence. Et quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, il réagit à peine. Il vit le regard inquiet d'Erik sur lui mais il resta amorphe, incapable de se redresser ou de formuler une phrase correcte.

Erik posa le jus de fruit et la barre de céréales sur la table de nuit et s'assit doucement sur le lit, continuant d'observer Charles. Ce dernier savait qu'Erik ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire. Il ne comprenait sans doute pas son manque de réaction.

\- Aspirine, parvint à souffler Charles.

Erik acquiesça et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit pour prendre les comprimés tandis que Charles se redressait difficilement. Une fois l'antidouleur avalé, Erik insista pour qu'il mange aussi la barre de céréales. Charles céda uniquement pour ne pas l'entendre parler car même cela était douloureux. Conscient de l'état du télépathe, Erik alla fermer les rideaux pour réduire la luminosité de la pièce.

\- Tu dois dormir, pas d'entraînement pour toi aujourd'hui, décida le mutant.

Charles n'avait pas la force de résister alors quand Erik l'aida à retirer ses vêtements, il se laissa faire et se glissa dans son lit. Puis Erik s'éloigna pour quitter la pièce. Charles avait envie que son ami reste avec lui, la solitude lui faisait peur. Pourtant, il n'arriva pas à articuler son souhait, ni même à le transmettre télépathiquement. Il se sentit vide et seul quand la porte se referma et ce sentiment resta jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne enfin l'apaiser.

XxXxX

Quand Charles se réveilla, le visage de Raven était au-dessus du sien et affichait un air à la fois inquiet et réprobateur.

\- Tu as dormi toute la journée, reprocha-t-elle.

\- J'ai une migraine. Il est quelle heure ? demanda le télépathe, la voix pâteuse.

\- Vingt-heure, annonça la jeune femme.

\- Bon sang, soupira Charles en se frottant les yeux. Du nouveau concernant Cuba ?

\- Non, assura Raven.

\- Je pense que je peux redormir alors…

\- Je t'ai fait un sandwich. Mange-le et ensuite tu pourras reprendre ta nuit.

\- Merci, dit-il en prenant l'assiette que Raven lui tendait.

\- Tu veux que je te raconte la journée ?

\- Pas besoin, je sais déjà. Sean a fait une mauvaise blague en utilisant sa voix pour désorienter le système auditif de Hank qui a vomi son petit-déjeuner. Moira a mal aux avant-bras, tu frappes trop fort, Raven. Alex a envoyé Erik balader quand il a proposé de me remplacer pour son entraînement et Erik l'a mal pris, il s'est vengé sur Sean et a encore tenté, sans succès, de trouver le trombone que j'ai caché. C'était une journée plutôt calme je pense, même si nous sommes tous un peu nerveux.

Raven acquiesça. Charles savait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Seul son corps avait dormi, son esprit et sa télépathie avaient continué de vagabonder un peu partout, lui rendant les pensées des autres sous forme de visions un peu flou, plus réalistes que des rêves mais un peu moins que la réalité.

Quand Charles eut terminé de manger, Raven reprit l'assiette sans un mot et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de partir. Elle savait que Charles avait encore besoin de repos. Le télépathe se leva difficilement pour faire un tour dans la salle de bain et en profita pour passer de l'eau sur son visage et se brosser les dents. Un peu plus réveillé, il enfila un pyjama et retourna au lit où il s'endormit instantanément.

XxXxX

 _Westchester, New York – Jeudi 25 octobre 1962_

Charles avait été stupide d'imaginer que l'échange intime qu'ils avaient eu l'autre nuit ne changerait pas leur amitié. Il avait tellement pris pour acquis leurs sentiments amicaux, confirmés par sa télépathie, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils en arriveraient là. Ils ne s'étaient pourtant pas disputés et personne n'avait remarqué la distance entre eux. Charles en était certain car connaissant Raven, si elle avait eu le moindre doute, elle lui en aurait parlé… Pourtant, il y avait maintenant une forme de superficialité dans leurs liens, comme s'ils jouaient leur propre rôle pour nier qu'ils avaient été au-delà de l'amitié. Et cela faisait énormément souffrir Charles quand il y pensait. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de ce qu'il ressentait pour Erik ou à cause de l'indifférence de son ami…

Reposé après une journée entière à dormir, Charles fut réveillé avant qu'Erik arrive. Le mutant avança silencieusement vers lui et posa le petit-déjeuner habituel sur la table de nuit.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit Charles.

\- Bien. Ne sois pas trop en retard, déclara Erik avant de quitter la pièce.

Dans une impulsion, Charles envoya un poing rageur frapper son matelas. Plusieurs sentiments le perturbaient : colère, déception, tristesse… Mais celle qui se démarquait était la rancune. Il en voulait à Erik de l'avait rendu si dépendant affectivement en lui ouvrant sans retenue les portes de son esprit pour ensuite les refermer aussi sec. Son ami n'avait pas conscience de la douleur émotionnelle d'une telle privation. Mais Erik n'était pas le seul fautif, Charles le savait bien. Il n'aurait simplement pas dû céder à la tentation d'explorer l'esprit le plus fascinant qu'il avait pu rencontrer jusque-là. Il aurait dû se douter qu'une personne aussi complexe qu'Erik serait nocive pour lui…

Prenant sur lui, il se leva et prit son rapide petit-déjeuner. Et comme d'habitude, il parvint à garder son masque de sûreté durant la journée entière, à la fois soulagé que personne ne remarque son trouble mais frustré d'être aussi incompris.

XxXxX

 _Westchester, New York – Vendredi 26 octobre 1962_

Ils étaient tous sous tension, prêts à quitter le manoir à la moindre alerte de la CIA. Hank travaillait d'arrache-pied sur les finitions leurs uniformes tandis que les autres, exceptée Moira, travaillaient sur leurs pouvoirs. Même Charles prenait le temps de s'exercer, principalement sur ses barrières psychiques, les baissant et les reconstruisant le plus vite possible.

Erik, lui, avait retenté sans succès, de déplacer la large parabole. Il avait senti sa prise et peut-être avait-elle bougé de quelques centimètres mais rien de comparable avec sa prouesse de la dernière fois. Un peu frustré, il était reparti à la recherche du trombone caché qu'il trouva finalement dans une boite en plomb dans le placard des toilettes du premier étage.

Depuis ces derniers jours, tous ne faisaient que se croiser brièvement et étaient bien trop fatigués le soir pour se retrouver et partager des moments conviviaux comme ils le faisaient avant. Il y avait juste la veille où Charles avait toqué à la porte de Raven, deux sodas en main, pour discuter avec sa sœur. Raven avait remarqué l'inquiétude de Charles face à sa position de leader, elle-même avait du mal à le voir ainsi. Elle songeait souvent qu'Erik avait plus de force dans son caractère, qu'il était plus autoritaire et capable de diriger une équipe quand Charles se montrait parfois trop conciliant.

Raven savait que le trio Charles-Erik-Moira possédait des informations qu'ils n'avaient pas partagées avec le reste de l'équipe. Elle voyait souvent un air grave animer les traits des plus vieux et il n'était pas rare qu'elle surprenne une dispute concernant leur mission entre Charles et Erik. Les deux hommes étaient bornés et contrairement à d'habitude, la tension ne s'évaporait pas au bout de quelques heures. La jeune femme sentait que leur amitié était fragilisée par des opinions divergentes dont elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la nature. Quand ils se regardaient, un certain agacement animaient parfois leurs traits si bien que Raven se demanda si c'était entièrement lié à leur mission et non pas quelque chose de plus personnel.

 _\- Vous êtes en froid Erik et toi ?_ avait-elle demandé en buvant son soda.

 _\- Non, nous avons seulement quelques désaccords. Mais je dois admettre que je suis bien plus inquiet par tout ce que nous tous pourrions perdre à l'issue de ce conflit,_ avait répondu Charles.

Raven n'avait pas compris les paroles défaitistes de son frère qui s'était rattrapé avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui poser la question. Il avait enchaîné en assurant qu'ils étaient bien entraînés et qu'ils n'échoueraient pas mais la jeune femme avait vu l'inquiétude persistante dans les yeux du télépathe et fut vexée qu'il ne partage pas avec elle ses états d'âme. Elle n'avait pas insisté. Elle sentait depuis le début de cette _aventure_ que Charles et elle s'étaient éloignés. Pas de façon brutale comme après une dispute, mais de façon plus subtile. Charles s'étant considérablement rapproché d'Erik et elle de Hank. Quand elle pensait à ce dernier, elle se sentait heureuse d'avoir trouvé un ami, petit-ami ? qui la comprenne, et qui partage ses inquiétudes quant à son physique. Pourtant, ses nombreuses discussions avec Erik concernant la fierté d'être mutant bouleversaient à chaque fois ce qu'elle prenait pour acquis. Elle pensait détester sa véritable forme mais après avoir discuté avec Erik, elle se surprenait à s'observer dans le miroir, complètement nue et bleue. Était-elle si laide ainsi ? Était-ce si mal d'être unique ? _Cachée jusqu'à ce que le monde soit prêt à m'accepter,_ c'est ce qu'elle avait promis à Charles mais il ne comprenait pas ce que cela faisait d'être considéré comme laid. Elle savait qu'elle se montrait parfois injuste dans ses reproches mais elle supportait de moins en moins que son frère cherche à contrôler sa vie, à l'empêcher d'être elle-même et sans cesse s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle en avait assez d'être étouffée, elle souhaitait qu'il soit comme Erik, plus ouvert, plus compréhensif. Un sourire se dessinait toujours sur ses lèvres quand elle pensait à Erik. Il était beau, puissant, mutant et acceptait sa véritable forme. N'était-ce pas cet homme qu'elle devait suivre et non Hank qui n'aimait que sa forme superficielle ?

XxXxX

 _Westchester, New York – Samedi 27 octobre 1962_

Erik avait proposé une partie d'échec à Charles alors qu'ils savaient tous que le départ était prévu pour le lendemain. Le télépathe avait été surpris, songeant que cette soirée aurait normalement dû être celle où Erik voudrait être seul. Pourtant, il avait senti une réelle anxiété avant qu'il accepte le jeu et le verre qui l'accompagnait.

Ils avaient joué plusieurs parties sans parler, le silence était plutôt reposant et seuls quelques sourires animaient leurs traits quand une belle stratégie de jeu était soulignée. Charles ne s'était pas senti aussi détendu depuis plusieurs jours, cela lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Seulement, son inquiétude revint aussitôt quand naturellement ils ré-abordèrent le sujet sensible de leur mission.

\- Cuba. Russie, États-Unis. Il n'y a aucune différence, soupira Charles en déplaçant une pièce sur l'échiquier. Shaw a déclaré la guerre à l'espèce humaine, à nous tous. Il doit être stoppé.

Erik posa son verre sur la table derrière lui et détourna son regard du plateau, pour fixer attentivement son ami.

\- Je ne vais pas arrêter Shaw. Je vais le tuer, dit-il avec calme avant de jouer à son tour sous le regard sévère du télépathe. Te sens-tu capable d'accepter ça ?

Charles se redressa, renonçant à sa position nonchalante sur son siège pour faire mine d'être intéressé par le jeu. Mais Erik n'était pas dupe, il voyait la déception chez son ami et se devait de préciser les choses.

\- Tu sais depuis le départ pourquoi je suis là, Charles. Mais les choses ont changé. Demain, l'humanité saura que les mutants existent. Shaw, nous, ils ne feront pas la différence. Ils nous craindront. Et la peur se transformera en haine.

Charles, qui avait évité son regard, releva la tête et secoua la tête pour marquer son désaccord.

\- Pas si nous empêchons une guerre. Pas si nous pouvons arrêter Shaw. Pas si nous risquons nos vies pour ça.

\- Feraient-ils de même pour nous?

\- Nous pouvons être des hommes meilleurs.

\- Nous le sommes déjà, répliqua Erik avec un léger agacement visible sur ses traits. Nous sommes le prochain stade de l'évolution humaine, tu l'as dit toi-même !

\- Non, non ! coupa Charles.

Il refusait d'écouter la suite, il n'acceptait pas que ses recherches et sa thèse alimentent un discours raciste et suprématiste contre les non-mutants. Ce n'était absolument pas le but de son travail ! Évitant une nouvelle fois le regard d'Erik, il but une longue gorgée de whisky, appréhendant la suite des propos de son ami.

\- Es-tu vraiment si naïf pour croire qu'ils ne se battront pas contre leur extinction? demanda Erik, luttant pour que sa colère ne soit qu'à peine perceptible dans sa voix. Ou alors c'est de l'arrogance? insista-t-il quand il remarqua l'absence de réaction de Charles.

\- Pardon?

Toujours penché, ses avant-bras reposant sur ses cuisses, Charles ne leva que les yeux, scrutant Erik avec froideur. Son ami venait-il vraiment de l'accuser de prétention ? Non, il avait probablement mal compris, Erik ne pouvait pas se méprendre autant à son sujet, pas après ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble durant toutes ces semaines !

Erik ne se démonta pas, avec tout le calme dont il fut capable, il exprima le fond de sa pensée et souligna l'obstination de Charles à nier le danger que représentaient les humains :

\- Après demain, ils se retourneront contre nous. Mais tu refuses de le voir car tu penses qu'ils sont tous comme Moira.

Charles prit comme une provocation le fait qu'Erik mentionne Moira et ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre, sachant très bien ce qui atteindrait le plus son ami.

\- Et toi tu crois qu'ils sont tous comme Shaw. Écoute moi attentivement mon ami, dit-il en marquant une pause volontairement longue. Tuer Shaw ne t'apportera pas la paix.

La voix du télépathe était douce et légèrement tremblante, comme s'il était profondément peiné par sa réflexion. Pourtant elle sonnait comme un avertissement qu'Erik ne souhaitait pas entendre.

\- La paix n'a jamais été une option.

L'indifférence d'Erik glaça le télépathe. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il vit en Erik son propre échec, lui qui avait cru pouvoir l'aider à surmonter son passé, que son amitié serait suffisante. Peut-être avait-il raison : il était arrogant et naïf, et réaliser cela lui fit comme une déchirure dans son cœur. Cette mission contre Shaw était certainement la seule chose qu'ils réaliseraient ensemble. Il était inévitable que leurs chemins se séparent définitivement ensuite.

\- Je ne chercherai pas à te faire changer d'avis. J'espère juste que tu reconsidèreras tes options quand nous partirons demain. Ne deviens pas bourreau à ton tour, au nom d'une prétendue supériorité…

Charles termina d'un trait sa boisson et sans attendre de réponse d'Erik, il quitta la pièce, laissant la partie d'échec inachevée. Il n'avait plus le cœur à jouer et n'aspirait qu'à s'enfermer dans sa bulle de solitude pour réfléchir à tous les cas de figures pour le lendemain.

XxXxX

\- Et merde ! jura Charles en envoyant son pied contre la caisse en bois sur le sol, la faisant glisser à travers l'atelier de peinture de sa grand-mère dans lequel il avait trouvé refuge.

Charles n'était pas quelqu'un de vulgaire mais sa colère et l'alcool le rendit plus impulsif. Déjà, Erik qui lui annonçait avec un calme olympien qu'il commettrait un meurtre le lendemain, et Raven qui l'accusait de vouloir s'intégrer au monde humain. Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour mériter la véhémence de sa sœur ? Un seul nom lui vint en tête : Erik. Il ne savait pas comment, mais son ami avait réussi à convaincre Raven que sa véritable forme était la meilleure. Malgré l'inquiétude et la gêne que lui inspirait la nudité de sa sœur, quelle que soit sa couleur de peau, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Ce qui l'était, c'était sa colère envers lui. S'était-il si mal comporté ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser en voyant Erik, puis Raven se détourner de lui sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

 _L'attachement est l'arme la plus redoutable Charles, celle qui rend la blessure plus douloureuse encore…_

\- Ferme-la, marmonna le télépathe en frappant sa tempe du plat de la main.

 _Ne dis pas aux gens que tu es télépathe car ils attendront de toi une réaction juste, une compréhension parfaite de l'être humain en toutes circonstances. Mais tu n'es pas parfait, bien au contraire ! Tu es un monstre d'imperfections Charles… Tellement d'erreurs et de mauvais jugements…_

\- Je n'y arriverai jamais, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. Trop de responsabilités, trop d'enjeux… Qui suis-je pour prétendre mener cette équipe alors que je suis incapable de garder mes amis ?

 _Charles, je crois que tu es suffisamment mature pour comprendre à quel point tu es différent. Les autres enfants ne t'aiment pas, et peut-être même qu'une fois adulte, tu seras incompris et isolé. C'est le prix à payer pour une intelligence telle que la tienne, ce décalage qui te met en marge du monde._

Charles revoyait sa mère parler de sa voix calme, les yeux perdus dans la verdure du parc alors que le léger vent faisait voleter ses cheveux bruns et amenait son doux parfum fleuri qu'il aimait respirer.

 _Pourquoi cette question, Charles ? L'amour n'est qu'un mot. Je peux te dire que je t'aime et ne pas le penser, tout comme je peux ne pas le dire et te le montrer. Ne t'encombre pas de mots, ne cherche pas l'amour et l'approbation auprès des gens qui t'entourent. Tu dois croire en toi-même, t'aimer toi-même et ne pas te reposer sur les autres qui ne sont que déception._

Charles acquiesça en repensant aux paroles de sa mère, le jour où il lui avait demandé si elle l'aimait. Il avait eu sa réponse grâce à sa télépathie quelques années après mais la justesse de ses mots lui revenait maintenant qu'il se heurtait à la peur du rejet. Seulement, Charles était quelqu'un d'aimant qui éprouvait facilement de l'affection pour les gens et aussi demandeur d'une réciprocité qu'il n'obtenait que rarement.

 _L'attachement est l'arme la plus redoutable Charles, celle qui rend la blessure plus douloureuse encore…_

Encore cette pensée pénible, encore la voix de sa mère qui le mettait en garde, de nombreuses années plus tôt sur le danger qui guettait Charles s'il faisait trop confiance aux gens comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser le long du mur poussiéreux. Il repoussa sans ménagement les pensées parasites, aussi bien les siennes que celles des occupants de sa maison car il avait conscience de sa fragilité quand il avait bu comme ce soir. C'était sans doute là une preuve qu'il n'était pas de taille à diriger cette équipe : quel leader digne de ce nom serait à la limite de l'ivresse à la veille d'une mission aussi importante ?

XxXxX

Erik se maudit quand Raven quitta sa chambre. Il l'avait embrassé et il savait que ce baiser avait été mal interprété par la jeune femme. Il avait simplement voulu lui montrer qu'elle était belle sous sa véritable forme et n'avait compris que trop tard que Raven avait réellement des sentiments pour lui. Erik avait pris son approche peu subtile pour un test, une façon pour la jeune femme de savoir si elle était désirable ou non et il avait joué le jeu pour qu'elle se sente sûre d'elle.

Un millier de question fusa dans l'esprit d'Erik. Est-ce que Raven irait se confier à Charles ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal à l'aise avec l'idée ? Erik secoua la tête et comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Charles ces derniers jours, il sortit la pièce de monnaie nazi qu'il gardait avec lui. C'était cela son réel but et il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Il serra la pièce dans sa main jusqu'à en avoir mal et laissa sa haine revenir et balayer son anxiété. C'était mieux ainsi…

XxXxX

 _Westchester, New York – Dimanche 28 octobre 1962_

Charles se sentait un peu nauséeux à cause de son anxiété qui ne faisait que croitre. Il était tellement fébrile que sa paire de chaussette lui échappa des mains et roula sous le lit. Agacé, le télépathe se mit à genoux mais se figea quand il retrouva son collier et son pendentif religieux. Sans savoir pourquoi, un pic d'angoisse crispa son estomac : pourquoi Erik l'avait-il laissé là alors qu'il le lui avait offert ? Mais la rationalité reprit le dessus : le pendentif avait probablement glissé de sa poche quand ils s'étaient déshabillés quelques jours plus tôt… Charles récupéra le collier, le fourra dans sa poche et enfila sa paire de chaussettes le plus rapidement possible, agacé qu'un petit détail comme celui-ci soit capable de le troubler autant dans un moment pareil.

XxXxX

Charles n'était pas à l'aise dans l'uniforme, non pas en raison du confort car Hank avait très bien travaillé sur ce point-là, mais parce qu'il avait l'impression d'endosser un rôle qui ne lui correspondait pas. Le télépathe ne s'était jamais imaginé dans le feu de l'action, il était plutôt le genre qui restait en retrait à donner des directives car capable d'établir des stratégies.

Quand Charles avait vu la pagaille dans le laboratoire après le mot de Hank, il s'était douté qu'il y avait un lien avec sa mutation et sans doute avec le sérum qu'il avait mis au point. Il avait regardé sa sœur et constaté qu'elle avait définitivement adopté sa vraie apparence. Une part de lui fut heureuse de voir qu'elle semblait à l'aise mais pourtant, ce fut un regard presque réprobateur qu'il lui lança quand elle commença à se dévêtir devant tout le monde.

\- Tu devrais être content qu'elle accepte sa mutation. C'est ce que nous avons enseigné aux jeunes durant ces dernières semaines, fit remarquer Erik quand Charles et lui furent seuls dans le vestiaire de l'aérodrome.

Charles resta silencieux. Il ne voulait pas parler de cela avec Erik, se rendant compte qu'il ne le comprenait pas alors qu'il lui avait fait part de son inquiétude et même montré un souvenir concernant Raven. Il se contenta de fixer Erik un moment avant de se concentrer sur la fermeture de sa chaussure qui faisait pression sur sa cheville et le gênait à cause de sa chaussette qui avait roulé dessous.  
Sous le regard attentif d'Erik, il s'assit sur la caisse contenant auparavant les uniformes et retira sa chaussure avant de la réajuster correctement. Erik poussa un léger soupir et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Charles, quoi que je fasse tout à l'heure… Ne le prend pas pour toi. Tu es mon ami mais tu ne peux pas attendre de moi que je change ma façon de penser ou d'agir… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu décides maintenant de ne plus me parler alors que mes intentions sont claires depuis le début…

\- Je croyais ne pas avoir à me forcer avec toi. Je ne te pas parle pas que je n'en ai pas envie alors qu'avec les autres je suis obligé de le faire pour ne pas les inquiéter. Le fait est que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie.

\- Je te protégerai, toi et les autres. Je ne laisserai pas Schmidt vous faire du mal, promit Erik.

Charles esquissa un sourire en espérant dissimuler sa tristesse car en fait, il redoutait moins Schmidt que les conséquences de leur mission. Doucement, il tira de sa poche le pendentif qu'il avait glissé.

\- Ne la reperd pas, sourit-il en plaçant la croix dans la paume gantée d'Erik.

\- Je l'avais oublié, avoua le mutant en rangeant le collier dans sa poche de pantalon. J'en prendrais soin.

\- Bonne chance, fit Charles avant d'offrir une accolade à Erik. Et n'oublie pas qu'il n'y a pas que de la haine en toi…

Charles se leva et lança un dernier regard à Erik qui semblait crispé. Le télépathe n'avait qu'à effleurer son esprit pour comprendre que le mutant était indécis. Peut-être que finalement, il y avait encore de l'espoir pour Erik, peut-être renoncerait-il au meurtre ?

XxXxX

 _Cuba – Dimanche 28 octobre 1962_

L'esprit d'Erik avait simplement disparu, comme s'il n'existait plus, comme s'il était mort à l'instant où il avait mis ce casque sur sa tête. Charles savait ce qu'il comptait faire, à travers l'esprit de Shaw, il voyait l'expression froide et indifférence d'Erik.

 _Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi Charles._

Erik savait que Charles était là et se demanda s'il continuerait à retenir Shaw maintenant qu'il savait ce à quoi il le condamnait. Mais son ennemi restait figé et même si Charles n'approuvait pas sa mise à mort, c'était mieux que de le voir s'échapper.

\- Ne fais pas ça Erik ! s'écria Charles en martelant de sa main la carlingue de l'avion.

Cela ne servait strictement à rien, à part évacuer sa frustration alors qu'il entendait à peine Moira lui demander ce qui se passait.

 _Si tu es encore là, je voudrais te dire que je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu as dit : nous sommes le futur. Mais malheureusement, tu as tué ma mère,_ fit Erik.

Il sortit la pièce de monnaie de sa poche, effleurant au passage le collier de Charles, et la brandit devant son visage pour la rendre bien visible.

 _Voilà ce que nous allons faire… Je vais compter jusqu'à trois… Et je vais bouger la pièce. Un…_

\- S'il te plait Erik…

Charles était au bord des larmes. Il savait qu'Erik ne l'entendait pas mais il pressentait ce qui allait se passer. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Shaw bouger et risquer la vie de son ami. Il continuait à espérer qu'Erik change d'avis car ce meurtre le changerait à jamais, il en était certain.

 _Deux... Trois._

Charles vit une dernière fois l'expression d'Erik, une satisfaction froide, avant que la douleur ne vienne irradier son crâne. Il aurait pu sortir dès maintenant de l'esprit de Shaw, il était déjà condamné, mais il n'y parvint pas. Cette souffrance était sa punition pour avoir aidé Erik à commettre ce meurtre, pour y avoir participé à sa façon. Alors il ne pouvait que hurler et ressentir la violence de cette mort qu'Erik prenait plaisir à regarder jusqu'à la fin.

Quand ce fut enfin terminé, Charles sortit de l'avion d'un pas pressé. Erik avait peut-être tué Shaw, mais il restait l'un des leurs. Il se figea pourtant quand il vit son ami éventrer la ferraille du sous-marin pour exhiber le corps sans vie de Shaw, comme un pantin désarticulé.

\- Nous avons fini de nous battre, dit Erik avant de laisser retomber le corps qui s'écrasa sur le sol dans un craquement sinistre.

Charles était horrifié et à cet instant, il se fit la réflexion que Shaw n'était pas le seul à être mort. Erik l'était aussi. Il ne reconnaissait pas son ami avec son expression haineuse et surtout, comment pouvait-il porter le casque de cet homme qu'il avait tant haï ?

\- Retirez vos œillères, mes frères et sœurs. Le véritable ennemi est là-bas, fit-il en pointant du doigt les flottes militaires au large. Je sens leurs armes bouger dans l'eau, leur métal nous prend pour cible. Les Américains, les Soviétiques, les Humains, unis dans leur peur de l'inconnu. Neandertal a peur, mes amis mutants ! Va y Charles, dis-moi que j'ai tort !

Charles regarda froidement Erik et porta ses doigts à sa tempe. Erik avait probablement tort ! Après ce qu'ils venaient de faire pour éviter une guerre, c'était improbable qu'on cherche à les attaquer ! Pourtant, c'était le cas et le télépathe fut choqué par cette volonté à les détruire. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et de laisser la déception s'exprimer sur son visage alors qu'il se tournait vers Moira pour lui faire signe de contacter ses supérieurs au plus vite.  
Mais c'était inutile. Charles fut un instant hypnotisé par toutes ces bombes qui fusaient vers eux. Alors c'était comme cela qu'ils allaient mourir, après avoir sauvé de nombreuses vies ? Les bombes se stoppèrent juste avant d'arriver vers la plage, sous l'impulsion d'Erik. Comme à chaque fois qu'Erik utilisait son pouvoir, Charles fut impressionné par la manœuvre et aussi soulagé par la maîtrise de son ami. Mais quand il vit les missiles changer de direction, il se souvint du _nouveau Erik_ et se tourna vers lui :

\- Erik, tu l'as dit toi-même : nous sommes des hommes meilleurs. Il est temps de le prouver. Il y a des centaines de personnes dans ces bateaux. Des hommes bons, honnêtes et innocents. Ils suivent juste les ordres !

\- J'ai été à la merci d'hommes qui ont juste suivi les ordres, répliqua Erik avec froideur avant de tourner son visage vers Charles. Plus jamais.

Erik tendit sa main, tel un Dieu lançant la malédiction de mort sur les humains pécheurs. Ils le méritaient pour avoir osé s'attaquer à lui et à ses frères et sœurs mutants.

\- Erik, arrête ça ! hurla Charles.

Mais Erik n'écoutait plus, il n'entendait plus. Ce qui comptait pour lui c'était que les missiles suivent la bonne trajectoire jusqu'aux flottes militaires, qu'il puisse montrer sa force et sa supériorité en tant que mutant.

Charles fonça sur Erik quand il comprit que les mots ne servaient à rien. Ils roulèrent dans le sable alors que quelques missiles explosaient en plein ciel. Charles tenta de retirer le casque d'Erik, pour quoi faire, le contrôler ? Il n'en savait rien mais à ce moment, ce casque représentait tout ce qu'il y avait de mauvais.

\- Je ne veux pas te blesser, ne me force pas à le faire ! fit Erik en lançant un coup de coude en pleine mâchoire de Charles.

Le télépathe savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas rivaliser physiquement avec Erik qui n'avait même pas besoin de forcer pour avoir le dessus mais il était déterminé à ne pas le laisser assassiner des centaines d'hommes. Il se débattit alors comme un diable sans remarquer le reste de l'équipe faire un pas vers eux à l'instant où ils avaient commencé à se battre.

\- Restez à l'écart ! cria Erik en les envoyant les trois hommes plus loin avec ses pouvoirs, laissant Raven là où elle se tenait.

\- Erik, stop ! hurla le télépathe avant de recevoir le poing d'Erik en pleine figure.

Erik ne voulait pas blesser Charles, seulement ce dernier se montrait têtu alors qu'il savait pertinemment ne pas pouvoir faire le poids ! Pourquoi ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ? Pourquoi refusait-il d'entendre raison et de comprendre que s'il faisait cela c'était pour leur avenir en tant que mutant ?

Charles était sonné par son dernier coup, ainsi, Erik put se relever et reprendre le contrôle des missiles qui n'avaient pas encore explosé dans le vide. Mais une balle ricocha dans le casque. C'était Moira, une humaine. Une nouvelle ennemie peut-être ? Non, assurément pas. Malgré son inimitié, elle n'était pas hostile, elle était comme Charles, persuadée de pouvoir régler les choses pacifiquement. Il avait compris qu'elle ne cherchait pas à l'atteindre avec ses balles mais à détourner son attention. Il dévia ses balles une à une, la dernière avec un râle d'agacement auquel vint s'ajouter le cri de douleur de Charles derrière lui.

Erik oublia les missiles. Alerté par le hurlement de son ami, il s'agenouilla sans cérémonie dans le sable pour maintenir Charles allongé.

\- Ne touche pas à la balle, tu pourrais aggraver la blessure, gémit le télépathe en comprenant l'intention première d'Erik.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura-t-il avant de s'adresser aux autres prêts à venir. Je vous ai dit de rester derrière ! Toi… C'est de ta faute.

Il n'aurait maintenant aucune culpabilité à l'idée de tuer Moira. Elle n'était maintenant qu'une humaine qui venait de blesser un mutant, son ami… Tandis qu'une main soutenait la tête de Charles, l'autre se leva pour serrer le dog tag de Moira, l'étranglant.

\- Erik, s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas elle qui a fait ça. _Tu_ l'as fait.

Erik baissa le visage vers Charles. Malgré la douleur, le télépathe remarqua l'expression bouleversée de son ami dont le regard était devenu horrifié. Il relâcha son pouvoir pour se concentrer sur Charles, ignorant les autres.

\- Nous voir divisés… C'est ça qu'ils veulent. J'ai essayé de te prévenir, Charles ! Je te veux à mes côtés, nous sommes des frères toi et moi. Nous tous, tous ensemble se protégeant les uns les autres. Nous voulons la même chose.

La voix d'Erik tremblait, Charles percevait l'inquiétude du mutant et il partageait la même : ils assistaient tous les deux à la fin non pas de leur amitié, mais de leur complicité. Ils savaient tous les deux que les mots d'Erik ne parviendraient pas à recoller tous les morceaux. C'était trop tard car leurs divergences d'opinion étaient allées trop loin.

\- Mon ami, je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, comme si l'espace d'un instant ils se souvenaient de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble et tout ce qu'ils perdaient maintenant. La confiance mutuelle qu'ils avaient partagée, l'amitié inconditionnelle bien plus forte que tout ce qu'ils avaient connu jusqu'à maintenant.

Erik serra les lèvres et, voyant le sang rougir le sable, compressa la blessure de Charles avec sa main.

\- Le kit médical, dit-il à Hank en désignant le jet endommagé du regard.

Le mutant courut jusqu'à la carlingue et personne ne fit attention à Azazel disparaissant avec ses deux acolytes. Erik secoua la tête pour dissuader les jeunes de s'approcher, Charles avait besoin d'espace. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse voir sa main libre trembler contre sa poitrine.

Charles tendit la main vers le visage d'Erik, effleurant le casque métallique. Erik usa de son pouvoir pour le retirer, le laissant tomber dans le sable sous le regard soulagé du télépathe.

 _Je vais bien,_ assura Charles sans bouger les lèvres.

\- Garde tes forces, ordonna Erik.

Il croisa le regard de Moira qui était elle aussi restée à distance. L'agent observait les deux hommes, surtout Erik en fait. Elle ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance mais elle ne pouvait nier l'importance de Charles à ses yeux. Et la façon dont le télépathe s'accrochait à son uniforme comme s'il craignait de le voir partir ne laissait aucun doute : Erik était la personne la plus importante pour Charles aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser, elle passerait toujours après Erik. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée mais elle comprenait maintenant ce qui se passait sous ses yeux…


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

 _« Il y a des moments rares dans l'existence où une porte s'ouvre et où la vie vous offre une rencontre que vous n'attendiez plus. Celle de l'être complémentaire qui vous accepte tel que vous êtes, qui vous prend dans votre globalité, qui devine et admet vos contradictions, vos peurs, votre ressentiment, votre colère, le torrent de boue sombre qui coule dans votre tête. Et qui l'apaise. Celui qui vous tend un miroir dans lequel vous n'avez plus peur de vous regarder. »_

 _Guillaume Musso_

XxXxX

 _Westchester, New York – Mercredi 7 novembre 1962_

Quand Erik voyait Charles avancer péniblement avec son fauteuil roulant, il se sentait coupable et se souvenait qu'il était celui qui avait blessé son ami. C'était principalement l'inquiétude qui l'avait fait rester car il savait que Charles et lui ne partageaient pas les mêmes idéaux et que leurs opinions étaient sans doute inconciliables.

\- Arrête de faire cette tête quand tu me vois ou je ne viendrai plus te parler, lança Charles.

\- Je n'y peux rien. C'est de ma faute après tout…

\- C'était un accident. Et puis le fauteuil n'est que temporaire, rappela le télépathe.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler alors ? Tu veux essayer me convaincre que tu as raison et que moi j'ai tort ?

\- Non, répondit Charles en secouant gravement la tête. Je voulais juste te dire que Moira est partie.

\- C'était prévu, non ?

\- J'ai effacé sa mémoire.

\- Je croyais que tu lui faisais confiance…

\- Je l'ai fait pour sa sécurité et la nôtre.

\- Je suis désolé pour toi.

\- Tu ne l'es pas. Mais merci quand même.

Le télépathe fit rouler son fauteuil vers l'extérieur du salon mais Erik le retint avec ses pouvoirs.

\- Tu sais que je déteste quand tu prends contrôle de mon fauteuil…

\- Nous devons parler, annonça Erik.

\- Parler de quoi ?

Charles avait changé. Autrefois, il aurait souri et accepté volontiers de discuter même de leurs désaccords. Maintenant, le télépathe fuyait et évitait au maximum de rester seul avec lui. Et quand c'était le cas, il se montrait facilement froid et cassant.

\- Tu dis que ce n'était qu'un accident, pourtant tu m'en veux, lâcha le mutant en avançant jusqu'à Charles pour se mettre face à lui.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, Erik.

\- C'est d'avoir tué Schmidt…

\- Tu veux vraiment parler de ça maintenant ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est tout toi : tu veux faire les choses quand tu le décides et tu te moques de ce qu'en pensent les autres.

\- Nous devons en parler, répéta Erik dans un soupir.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu as fait ton choix. Tu as décidé de le tuer en sachant que c'était moi qui prenais le contrôle de son esprit pour te protéger. Ose nier ! Tu avais le choix. Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi. Et à chaque fois que je te regarde, je revois l'expression que tu avais en le tuant, en _me_ tuant. Et je sais que tu avais l'intention de partir, que la seule chose qui t'as empêché de quitter cette plage pour former ta confrérie mutante a été de me voir blessé. Comment suis-je sensé réagir à ça ?

\- Je suis désolé pour ça, dit le mutant.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui voulait parler, tu es bien avare de mots, cingla le télépathe. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer. Tu peux même partir si tu le souhaites car comme tu peux le voir, je vais bien !

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir pour ce que j'ai pensé sur cette plage ! réagit Erik. Tu n'avais pas non plus le droit de lire mes pensées.

\- Le droit ? ricana Charles. Personne ne m'a appris à contrôler mes pouvoirs dans la souffrance. Je ne suis pas comme toi !

Erik se poussa de la trajectoire de Charles pour ne pas se prendre un coup de genoux. Le télépathe semblait déterminer à passer, quitte à lui rouler sur les pieds. Il l'observa faire avancer énergiquement son fauteuil jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

XxXxX

Alex et Sean étaient de bonne humeur, ils s'affrontaient férocement sur un jeu de société. Hank, lui, s'isolait et persistait à rechercher un remède pour son apparence. Quant à Raven, Erik se refusait de lui dire de le laisser tranquille. Il appréciait trop la jeune femme pour lui faire de la peine alors il tolérait sa présence à côté de lui dans le canapé.

\- Charles n'est pas descendu manger, fit-il remarquer.

\- Il boude. Il déteste quand il n'arrive pas à avoir le contrôle sur les gens qui l'entourent, accusa-t-elle durement.

Erik fronça les sourcils et se tourna franchement vers la jeune femme.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il est contrarié car il a lu dans mon esprit que j'étais d'accord avec ce que tu disais à Cuba et que j'aurais été prête à te suivre…

\- Peut-on vraiment lui reprocher ça ?

\- Je sais qu'il n'a pas contrôlé ses pouvoirs mais il utilise ce qu'il a vu pour nous faire culpabiliser…

\- Vous êtes stupides ou vous le faites exprès ? fit la voix d'Alex derrière eux.

Erik n'avait pas remarqué que Sean et lui avait cessé de jouer et il croisait maintenant le regard colérique du jeune homme.

\- Vous l'avez trahi. Vous n'avez rien fait en acte mais vous l'avez trahi en pensée. Pour un télépathe, j'imagine qu'il n'y a aucune différence. Alors il ne _boude_ pas, il souffre réellement. Imaginez que votre sœur et votre meilleur ami soient prêts à vous laisser tomber aussi facilement, vous n'auriez pas mal ?

\- Je n'ai pas à m'excuser d'avoir pensé ce que j'ai pensé, affirma Raven.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, intervint Sean d'un air pensif. D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas cool de votre part d'avoir pensé à nous lâcher…

\- Nous ne l'avons pas fait, dit la jeune femme.

\- Erik ne l'a pas fait, rectifia Alex. Il a décidé de rester et toi tu n'as fait que le suivre…

\- Ça suffit, s'agaça Erik en se levant du canapé. Vous me fatiguez tous !

XxXxX

Erik ne frappa pas à la porte avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Charles. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas invité à entrer. Quand il fut à l'intérieur, il remarqua que le télépathe était déjà au lit, un livre à la main. Il ne commenta pas la familiarité d'Erik et le regardait curieusement. Il avait l'air épuisé et préoccupé.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Erik.

\- Erik…

\- Laisse-moi continuer. Je suis désolé et c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis. Je ne compte pas passer mon temps à te présenter mes excuses si tu refuses de les accepter.

\- Je comprends. Peux-tu me laisser maintenant ? J'aimerais dormir…

\- Tu ne peux pas repousser notre discussion à chaque fois…

Le télépathe soupira et tourna la tête vers le côté. Finalement, il tapota le côté de son lit pour inviter Erik à s'y assoir.

\- Quand j'ai tué Schmidt, je n'ai pas pensé à toi ni à ce que tu pourrais ressentir, avoua Erik. Je me disais simplement que j'arrivais enfin à mon but et que c'était la solution à nos problèmes, qu'en le tuant, nous serions tous en sécurité. Puis j'ai senti le métal des flottes américaines et soviétiques sur nous et…

\- Tu voulais partir. Tu voulais recruter les mutants de Shaw et ma sœur puis partir, coupa Charles.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je pensais faire. Et je te mentirais si je t'affirmais que je n'ai plus cette idée en tête. Tu connais ma position sur le sujet…

\- J'imagine que tu attends mon rétablissement complet...

\- Effectivement. Regarde-nous Charles ! Me reste-t-il une raison de rester ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, répondit le télépathe.

\- Si je reste, je renonce à tous mes projets… Je ne peux pas faire ça, je dois me battre contre l'oppression qui menace les mutants maintenant que notre existence a été révélée…

\- Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi anxieux et partagé ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé de rester, Erik… Tu es libre d'aller où bon te semble !

Erik se figea face à la véracité des paroles de Charles. Personne ne le retenait ici, pourtant il se sentait prisonnier maintenant qu'il prenait conscience de certaines choses.

\- Je ne suis pas libre, je suis terrifié, murmura-t-il. J'ai tué Schmidt mais ce n'est pas assez, j'ai toujours aussi peur d'être traqué, j'ai encore cette colère sourde contre le monde…

Charles resta silencieux et l'observa. Son regard ne trahissait ni animosité, ni compassion, il était juste attentif.

\- En fait, quelles que soient mes décisions, j'ai toujours peur…

\- Et j'ai peur de tes décisions depuis que tu es mon meilleur ami, souffla le télépathe.

\- Le sentiment est réciproque Charles. Tu t'es focalisé sur le négatif sur cette plage mais n'as-tu pas ressenti ma détresse face à ta souffrance ? Ma peur de te voir disparaître ? J'ai renoncé à mon idée pour toi, ça ne compte pas à tes yeux ?

\- Bien sûr que ça compte…

Erik saisit instinctivement la main du télépathe qui reposait sur son ventre.

\- Que cherches-tu ? demanda le plus jeune en ne refusant pas le contact.

\- Tu me manques. Notre amitié me manque et je sais que c'est de ma faute. J'ai peur que mes sentiments se mettent en travers de mes objectifs alors j'ai cherché à les étouffer mais maintenant, je suis fatigué…

\- Si tu restes, tu seras frustré de ne pas te battre pour nos semblables, fit remarquer Charles.

\- Et si je pars, je souffrirai de ton absence. Je n'ai vraiment aucune chance de te convaincre de me suivre ?

\- Non… Je veux faire ce cet endroit une école, un lieu sûr où les jeunes mutants pourront s'épanouir et apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs pour s'intégrer à la société sans peur.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il faut plutôt faire de ce monde un lieu assez sûr pour les mutants afin que tu n'aies pas besoin de créer ce havre de paix mutant ? demanda Erik. Imagine, les mutants du monde entier, libres d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs ! Notre nouvelle espèce prenant l'ascendant sur nos prédécesseurs !

\- Tu ne peux pas imposer cela aux humains par la force. Il faut laisser les choses se faire naturellement, comme l'ont fait les premiers hommes…

\- Les premiers hommes n'avaient pas d'armes à feu ou de missiles. Ils ne construisaient pas de camps de concentrations, ils…

Erik s'interrompit de lui-même, secouant la tête énergiquement car il venait de prendre conscience que cette discussion ne mènerait à rien. Ils avaient tous les deux des convictions fermement ancrées dans leur tête et rien qu'en voyant le visage déterminé de Charles, il savait qu'essayer de le convaincre ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Alors il tendit un paquet de feuilles pliées à son ami, tout en précisant :

\- Le carnet que tu m'as donné… j'ai écrit dedans mais en yiddish. Voilà la traduction des choses que je voulais que tu saches. S'il te plait, lis les mais ne m'en reparle pas après… C'est assez compliqué comme ça…

\- Je les lirai, promis Charles en gardant les notes d'Erik dans ses mains.

Erik soupira légèrement. Charles pouvait sentir à la fois le soulagement et l'inquiétude, le genre de chose qu'on ressentait après un aveu pénible. Quel que soit le contenu de ces écrits, Charles savaient qu'ils étaient d'une importance capitale pour son ami.  
Erik fixa Charles un moment et se leva après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit. Mais il savait que le télépathe commencerait à lire dès qu'il aurait fermé la porte derrière lui…

 _« Je me souviens t'avoir promis de te parler d'Auschwitz. Je n'ai pas pu tenir cette promesse alors considère ceci comme mon aveu, comme les paroles que je n'ai jamais osé te dire. Mon passé tel que je l'ai vécu. »_

Charles retint son souffle. Une part de curiosité le pressait à continuer sa lecture mais pour la première fois dans sa vie, la vérité l'effraya.

 _« Jeudi 18 octobre 1962_

 _Tu me dis que mon passé ne peut plus me blesser aujourd'hui, pourtant, il ne cesse de le faire, comme s'il me lacérait de l'intérieur continuellement. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté hier soir, tu essayais seulement de m'aider en me réveillant de mon cauchemar mais je reste horrifié de savoir que tu aies pu en voir le contenu. Parce que ce n'était pas qu'un simple cauchemar sans cohérence mais le reflet de ce que j'ai vécu pendant presque un an à Auschwitz. Je sais ce que tu me dirais : « tu dois parler Erik, même si ce n'est pas à moi. Tu dois avancer et il y a des tas de personnes qualifiées qui pourraient t'aider. » Tu veux que je parle ? Ne suis-je pas en train de le faire, là maintenant ?_

 _Tu sais, Charles, j'étais croyant avant d'être déporté. Profondément. J'étudiais le Talmud, je ne manquais jamais un jour à la Synagogue même quand j'étais souffrant. Dieu était la pièce majeure de mon existence, j'avais confiance et foi en lui. Mon père était plus pragmatique que moi. Bien sûr, il était croyant aussi mais il était rationnel et ne se reposait pas sur les prières pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Ainsi, en partant de rien du tout, il était parvenu à obtenir un commerce fleurissant et ses bijoux étaient renommés jusque dans les villes voisines. Il aimait me raconter que ma mère et lui avaient vécu dans une grande précarité avant qu'il s'enrichisse, et ma mère le regardait avec une tendresse sincère. Et là je me disais à quel point j'avais de la chance d'avoir une famille aussi unie et aimante. Il y avait aussi mon oncle Max qui mangeait presque tous les soirs avec nous. Il travaillait avec mon père à la boutique et à table, il m'ébouriffait les cheveux en disant « un jour Erik, tu reprendras le flambeau » et là, mon père répliquait : « non, Erik fera mieux que nous. Il fera des études et deviendra un grand homme ». Je voulais être médecin et je travaillais dur à l'école pour être le premier de ma classe. Mes parents étaient toujours si fiers quand je recevais les premiers prix dans toutes les matières ! Mon père me glissait une pièce que je mettais soigneusement de côté pour en faire don à Dieu qui m'avait accordé l'intelligence et la volonté d'apprendre._

 _Mais en 1941, les écoles juives ont été fermées par les autorités allemandes. J'avais onze ans et je n'avais plus le droit d'aller à l'école. Cette même année, le port de l'étoile jaune a été imposé et bizarrement, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était mal. Je me disais que j'étais fier d'être juif alors pourquoi mes parents et leurs amis étaient-ils aussi scandalisés ? Je me souviens que mon père est venu m'expliquer de ce qu'il se passait depuis la montée au pouvoir d'Hitler. Alors que je croyais le commerce de mon père fleurissant, il avait été obligé de fermer sa boutique des années auparavant à cause des discriminations contre les juifs et nous vivions sur les larges économies de la famille. J'avais l'impression de tomber de haut et je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai perdu mon enfance. J'étais frappé de plein fouet par la réalité et ça faisait mal. Je me souviens de ma question innocente : « mais Dieu va bien finir par nous aider, non ? »_

 _Mais Dieu n'était déjà plus là. En 1942, mon père a pris la décision de nous emmener en Pologne avant que nous soyons forcés d'y aller. Les autorités envoyaient déjà des juifs au ghetto de Lodz mais nous avions reçus de très mauvaises rumeurs à ce propos. Mon père pensait donc qu'il valait mieux rejoindre celui de Varsovie, plus grand et sans doute plus sûr. Je pensais que c'était ça l'Enfer : des milliers de personnes entassées dans un petit coin de ville, des inconnus forcés de partager le même logement… Le quotidien pendant ces deux années passées là-bas était de voir mon père partir tous les jours faire son travail forcé à l'usine en craignant qu'il ne revienne jamais, de se presser dans les rues jusqu'au point de rationnement en ignorant les corps des enfants morts de faim, de pleurer en songeant que nous serions peut-être les prochains déportés… Et plus le ghetto se vidait, moins je priais pour celui qui nous avait abandonné. Et quand est venu notre tour pour la déportation, j'avais complètement cessé de le faire… »_

Charles n'avait jamais réfléchi à l'enfance d'Erik et il avait un pincement au cœur à l'idée que son bonheur passé ait été aussi durement touché uniquement parce qu'il était de confession juive. Il comprenait mieux le traumatisme de son ami même s'il était certain qu'il ne s'agissait que du début de ses souffrances… Et plus il poursuivit sa lecture, plus l'horreur le frappa. Les conditions de vies d'Auschwitz, les expériences terribles menées par Shaw… Le télépathe était trop horrifié pour avoir pitié. Ce n'était pas qu'il refusait de croire les mots d'Erik, seulement sa conscience ne l'acceptait pas. Comment des êtres humains pouvaient-ils infliger ce genre de choses à ses semblables ? Il dut suspendre sa lecture un moment pour reprendre ses esprits et assimiler toutes les horreurs qu'avait vécues Erik.

 _« Tu as dit que nous étions des hommes meilleurs. J'ai acquiescé mais seulement c'est faux : j'ai cessé d'être un homme le jour où je suis arrivé à Auschwitz. Je suis devenu un animal, tatoué et traité comme tel, puis un monstre quand la haine a commencé à me consumer. »_

Non, Erik, songea Charles. Tu es plus que tout cela !

Charles ne voulait pas croire qu'Erik ait complètement renoncé à son humanité. Après tout, il ressentait encore des choses positives ! Leur amitié en était la preuve. Un monstre ne serait pas autant capable d'amour, de protection…

 _« Chaque jour j'essaie de me convaincre que ce que j'ai vécu ne me définis pas. Chaque jour j'essaie de ne pas être qu'un survivant. Pourtant, l'air que je respire est encore chargé de cendre et quand je ferme les yeux, ce n'est pas les ténèbres que je vois mais les crématoriums fonctionnant à plein régime… »_

Charles savait le rôle d'Erik dans les camps, sa culpabilité d'avoir mené des centaines d'hommes et de femmes dans les chambres à gaz avant de participer à la crémation des corps. Il savait aussi que ce sentiment ne le quitterait jamais. Erik avait déjà ses pouvoirs mais ne s'en était jamais servi pour protéger les prisonniers et il s'en voudrait probablement toute sa vie…

 _« J'ai perdu les miens, j'ai erré des années sans savoir à quoi j'appartenais. Maintenant j'ai trouvé mon nouveau peuple, les mutants. Et je le protègerai, même si pour cela je dois renoncer à mon humanité déjà éprouvé. On me dépeindra comme un monstre, peut-être même que pour me toucher on me comparera à un nazi. Moi je répondrai que c'est une sélection naturelle, nous sommes le prochain stade de l'évolution, nous sommes plus forts, nous devons nous affirmer dans ce monde et non accepter d'être dirigés par la majorité. Une majorité trop stupide pour réfléchir, trop stupide pour empêcher les massacres. »_

C'était là la conclusion des écrits d'Erik. Charles ne partageait toujours pas son point de vue mais maintenant il le comprenait. Erik avait déjà admis être guidé par la peur de revoir un génocide et là, il était prêt à se battre pour l'éviter, quitte à être le tyran… Alors Charles songea qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour le convaincre de renoncer à ses projets. Erik les avait murement réfléchi, autant que lui quand il avait décidé de faire de cet endroit une école. Une part de tristesse envahit le télépathe, conscient qu'ils ne seraient jamais des alliés. Pas des ennemis non plus mais des opposants suffisamment fermes pour se déchirer…

XxXxX

 _Westchester, New York – Mardi 27 novembre 1962_

Charles attendit qu'Erik lui donne l'accord pour entrer dans sa chambre. Son ami était penché sur sa valise qu'il remplissait de ses effets personnels.

\- Ça ne t'ennuie pas si je laisse quelques petites choses ici ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit Charles qui savait qu'il parlait de son carton rempli de souvenirs d'antan.

\- Tu es bien matinal, réalisa Erik en se tournant enfin vers Charles.

\- Mauvais sommeil…

Charles sentit le regard scrutateur d'Erik sur lui. Son ami brûlait de lui demander plus de détails mais ne le fit pas, se contentant d'acquiescer mollement.

\- Je ne fais plus de cauchemars depuis que j'ai tué Schmidt, admit Erik.

Malgré que ce soit un fait positif, Erik semblait ne pas se sentir à l'aise avec l'idée que ce meurtre ait pu effacer ces mauvais rêves.

\- Et moi j'en fais depuis, laissa échapper le télépathe dans un rire ironique.

\- Je sais…

\- Je me disais que je pourrais t'emmener à l'aéroport plutôt que d'appeler un taxi, proposa Charles.

Erik ne commenta pas ce brusque changement de sujet et accepta la proposition.

\- Tu sais, Charles, ce n'est pas de toi que je m'éloigne…

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça, dit Charles, surpris par les paroles d'Erik. Ne t'avais-je pas suggéré de te retourner à Auschwitz ?

\- C'est vrai. Mais je n'y vais pas pour prier, juste pour refermer la page. Je reviendrai...

Charles laissa échapper un sourire. Erik était plein de contradictions, son désir de partir associé à celui de revenir. Le télépathe pouvait sentir la peur de son ami mais ne savait pas où elle résidait. Il ne souhaitait pas chercher dans son esprit mais il comprenait qu'Erik avait une fragilité qui l'empêchait d'être en paix avec lui-même. Il espérait que son voyage en Europe l'apaiserait un peu et l'aiderait à tirer un trait sur son passé.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Erik posait la question, et comme toujours, Charles répondit oui. C'était un voyage qu'Erik devait entreprendre seul. Charles ne pouvait pas être son appui, pas quand il savait que leurs chemins finiraient par se diviser.

\- Tout se passera bien Erik, assura le télépathe en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. N'oublie pas pourquoi tu y vas : récupérer l'humanité qu'on t'a volé, la paix que tu as perdue.

\- Et si je n'y arrive pas ? Et si ça ne fait qu'alimenter encore plus ma colère ?

\- Alors promets-moi que tu reviendras même si ce voyage ne t'apporte pas ce que tu espères…

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un moment sans se lâcher. Finalement Erik se rapprocha pour combler l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Le baiser fut apprécié, à la fois doux et avide qui sonnait comme un au revoir et une promesse de retour. Charles sourit en constatant que le Erik qu'il connaissait avant Cuba n'avait pas disparu comme il l'avait cru. Son regard était encore capable de douceur, sa colère pouvait encore s'atténuer au profit d'un échange tendre.

\- Je te le promets, souffla Erik contre ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, profitant d'un contact amical dont ils seraient privés pendant longtemps. Mais ils ne perdaient pas espoir. Même s'ils ne seraient jamais d'accords sur leurs idées, cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils devaient être ennemis ! Charles nourrissait quand même l'espoir que les opinions d'Erik s'adouciraient, qu'il prendrait conscience que la radicalité de ses objectifs n'étaient pas une solution de paix…

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu voulais tuer Shaw. Je n'approuve pas mais je comprends.

Erik se recula pour regarder Charles attentivement. Le télépathe s'assit sur le lit, à côté de la valise qu'Erik poussa pour prendre place à son tour.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas sur ce que tu as écrit. Seulement, quand j'étais dans sa tête j'ai vu quel genre de personne il était. Il n'y avait rien de bon en lui mais…

\- Mais tu n'es pas un meurtrier, moi si. Je sais que tu n'arrives pas à accepter ce que j'ai fait, ce que tu m'as vu faire via l'esprit de Schmidt. C'est ce qui te donne des cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu te trompes, sourit tristement le télépathe. Nous sommes tous les deux les meurtriers de Shaw. Je suis devenu ton complice quand je l'ai figé avec mon pouvoir et quand je t'ai laissé le tuer. J'espérais que tu changes d'avis en sachant que tu ne le ferais pas. C'est ce qui m'empêche de dormir correctement. Mes sentiments pour toi ont eu raison de mon jugement pendant la minute qu'il t'a fallu pour tuer un homme.

\- Tu es trop gentil pour ce monde, Charles, soupira Erik. Je n'éprouve aucune culpabilité sauf celle de te voir aussi perturbé. Mais si tu ne l'avais pas retenu, il m'aurait tué et tu le sais. Tu ne pensais pas au meurtre pendant ce temps mais à me protéger. Ma mère disait souvent que les bonnes intentions pouvaient avoir de mauvaises conséquences mais que l'inverse n'était pas possible. C'est un peu ce qui t'es arrivé finalement…

\- Quoi que tu décides, j'espère que tu ne me confronteras plus à un tel choix, murmura Charles en détournant légèrement le visage pour laisser son regard se perdre sur la peinture fixée au mur.

\- Non, car j'ai bien compris que mon combat ne sera pas le tien. Notre alliance contre Schmidt n'était même pas motivée par les mêmes raisons alors je doute que nous soyons côte à côte à l'avenir dans la lutte pour le bien-être des mutants.

\- Mais rien ne nous empêche de l'être personnellement… laissa entendre Charles.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, sourit le télépathe.

\- C'est vrai, admit Erik. Mais tu es toujours contrarié par le fait que j'ai songé à partir avec les mutants de Schmidt et ta sœur, rappela-t-il ensuite.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Charles. C'était un sujet assez sensible effectivement. Il avait vécu cette idée comme une trahison mais il était assez mature pour la comprendre.

\- Nous en avons parlé plusieurs fois. Oui, c'est difficile à accepter mais je connais ton impulsivité. Avec le recul, je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que c'est une idée qui t'est venue sur le moment et non pas quelque chose de prémédité.

\- Ce qui était prévu depuis le début, c'est le meurtre de Schmidt...

\- Je sais même si je me suis mis des œillères pendant trop longtemps. Je ne suis plus en colère contre toi Erik, je pensais que tu l'avais déjà compris !

Erik ne répondit pas mais laissa ses lèvres s'étirer alors que sa main et celle de Charles se mêlaient affectueusement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir les mêmes opinions, les mêmes idées et les mêmes projets pour avancer ensemble. Après tout leur amitié était bien trop forte pour se diviser ainsi. Alors Charles ne redoutait plus le départ d'Erik puisque désormais il savait qu'il avait une place importante dans sa vie…

Ils échangèrent une nouvelle étreinte, chaste mais personnelle et intime, en ayant conscience que ce qu'ils avaient construit durant ces semaines était un lien d'une nature spéciale, oscillant entre amour et amitié. Ils savaient que peu de gens serait capable de le comprendre mais ils s'en moquaient pas mal.

\- Je veux que tu viennes avec moi, Charles, souffla Erik à l'oreille de son ami. Tu m'as dit que c'était quelque chose que je devais faire seul mais ne m'as-tu pas dit aussi que je n'étais pas seul ?

\- Erik... soupira le télépathe.

\- Je ne te demande pas de prendre part à mes idées. Je veux juste que tu fasses ce voyage avec moi...

\- Je ne viendrai pas à Auschwitz avec toi, statua fermement Charles sous le regard dépité d'Erik. En revanche, t'accompagner en Pologne n'est pas impossible, ajouta-t-il d'un ton songeur alors qu'il réfléchissait aux détails techniques des billets d'avion.

\- Merci, dit Erik avant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de Charles, lui arrachant un long frisson dans tout le corps.

\- Ne va pas t'imaginer que je cèderai à toutes tes demandes aussi facilement, dit le télépathe, les yeux clos alors qu'il recevait les attentions de son ami.

\- Facilement ? J'ai mis presque deux semaines à te convaincre...

\- Me convaincre ? J'ai accepté de venir uniquement en Pologne, pas de rester avec toi pendant tout ton voyage. Contrairement à toi, je prendrai mon billet retour. J'ai une école à fonder, rappela le plus jeune.

\- Alors quoi qu'il arrive, je viendrai te voir quand ton école sera ouverte. Puisque tu étais inquiet de ne pas savoir quand tu me reverras, cela ne tiendra qu'à toi...

Charles laissa échapper un léger rire, conscient que c'était la façon qu'avait Erik de l'encourager dans son projet sans l'avouer ouvertement. Alors il acquiesça et ils se serrèrent la main comme on le ferait après avoir conclu un pacte de haute importance... Leurs liens étaient maintenant scellés de façon définitive. Même si leurs opinions les opposeraient tôt ou tard, ils choisissaient de les mettre de côté pour s'accepter mutuellement tels qu'ils étaient au fond, sans jugement de valeur et sans manichéisme...


End file.
